Broken
by nursepower
Summary: Sara never thought she could be broken until everything went wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey", Sara heard a voice beside her as she got a cup of coffee after a particularly draining session of group.

"Hi", she replied with a confused look, "Lance right?"

"That's right", Lance/ Kellerman replied with a smile.

"Listen, I don't mean to pry, but didn't you say it was a Prison that you used to work at?"

"Yes", Sara stated, then walked away, grabbed her purse and left the building. She was just out the exit when Lance caught up to her. He fell into step beside her as they walked to their cars.

"Well, see, my baby sister was offered a job in a prison local to her, and I'm extremely worried about it. I was hoping I could talk to you and perhaps you could ease my nerves a bit", he stated with a smile.

Sara stopped at her car, ready to unlock it when she turned to Lance.

"I don't think I'm the best person to ask. I'm sorry", she stated and then unlocked her car.

"Why not? You're the only person I know who has ever worked in a prison. If I knew others, believe me I'd go to someone else. Please?" he asked with a cute smile and puppy dog look.

Sara looked at the man and his expression holding his hands in a mock begging simulation. She couldn't help but smile.

"What do you want to know?" Sara asked finally.

"Well, how about I take you out for a real cup of coffee and we can just sit and chat. I'll ask, you can answer. There's a Starbucks right around the corner. We could walk", he stated.

Sara pondered over this and figured 'what the hell, I could use a good cup of coffee and maybe it would be therapeutic to talk about everything'. "Okay", she finally said out loud, shutting her car door.

Kellerman wasted no time and started talking as they walked. "So how long did you work in the prison?"

"Two years".

"Why'd you quit?"

"I didn't quit. I was fired", she stated.

Lance continued to look at her like he was waiting for more.

"The morphine I overdosed on, I stole it from the prison and on doing so I was careless and left a door unlocked and some prisoners escaped that night", she finally finished, looking at her feet while walking.

Lance listened with interest. "You're not talking about Fox River, are you?"

Sara's silence was enough to confirm his question.

"I read about that in the paper and it was on the news…eight of 'em right? WOW!"

They entered the Starbucks and conversation halted while they ordered. Sara and Lance walked towards the back of the store with their coffees, and sat in some cushy armchairs.

"Wasn't one of them that guy that killed the Vice President's brother?" he asked.

"Supposedly, yes".

"Supposedly? You think he didn't do it?" Lance prodded.

Sara thought and then smiled.

"What I think doesn't matter", she answered.

"It does to me", Lance replied sympathetically, hoping to get Sara to talk.

Sara just smiled nervously.

"His brother was with him, wasn't he? Oh…what was his name?" Lance looked to the ceiling as though trying to remember.

"Michael Scofield", Sara blurted out, not even thinking about it.

"That's it", Lance snapped his fingers in mock recognition.

"Did you know them? The brothers I mean?" Lance asked.

"I did. I saw Mr. Scofield every day for insulin shots and I saw Link once a week for check-ups".

"So, what's it like when you're near them? I mean do they talk to you about stuff? Are they crude and make advances on you? What's it like to talk to hard time criminals?"

Sara chuckled. "They weren't hardened criminals. They acted like you're regular, easy going run of the mill people. Someone you'd meet on the street and say 'Hi' too."

"You weren't afraid? Not even a little bit?" he asked, pretending to be really interested and amazed.

"Not of them, no. I don't believe for a second either one of them would hurt me", then upon further thinking Sara continued.

"Michael actually saved me once, risked his own life to come get me during a riot. I was trapped in this little sickbay room. The phone lines had been cut and the deputy was chained to a pipe being beaten. I had locked myself in the room, but there were windows everywhere and the inmates could see my every move. They were trying really hard to bust down the door or break the glass. God, I was so afraid at that moment. I was certain they were going to rape me and kill me…. I'm sorry…I can't be really easing your worries with all this talk."

"No, it's okay. Please… tell me what happened", Lance prodded her, seemingly genuinely interested in her and her story.

Sara smiled a small smile and continued. "Well, the inmates outside the door had managed to get a pretty decent sized hole in the glass… it's that glass that splinters away, it doesn't all break at once…anyway… I don't know where they got a lighter, but they lit a phone book on fire and tossed it in to the room hoping to smoke me out. The only thing I could find was a plastic trashcan, so I put that over it hoping to contain the fire. But the smoke…it still came…and I knew I was going to die. There was no way I was leaving that room with what awaited me outside of it. I was close enough to the door, that one of the inmates had stuck his hand through the glass and grabbed me by my hair. He told me "it wouldn't hurt "Real bad"" and I just lost it. I struck out and stabbed him with a piece of glass I had and he let go. I went further into the room and turned to look at what they were doing, but it was getting too smoky and then suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up, and there was Michael…up in the ceiling, offering me his hand".

Sara stopped her story there to take a big drink of her coffee.

"So here's this violent criminal in the ceiling offering his hand to you and you took it?" Lance asked with disbelief.

"He's not violent", Sara stated annoyed that this guy kept referring to Link and Michael as terrible criminals.

They were nothing like the other creeps she dealt with. Neither one seemed to belong there.

"But yes, I took his hand and he pulled me up into the rafters of the ceiling. I figured if nothing else it'd be easier to fight off one rather than a bunch of them".

"Then what happened?" Lance asked seeming a little too interested in Sara's tale.

She figured he probably didn't know anyone else who worked in a prison and was just plain curious. So Sara continued. It felt good talking about it. Talking about him. Remembering the good times, rather than the fact that he used her.

"He told me where the pipes led and said we'd stay on them and be safe. So I followed him and he led me to an auxiliary door. I didn't want to leave him after he saved my life and then I saw sharp shooters had a fix on him. When he heard the other prisoner's coming after us, he yelled at me to "go" and pushed me out the door. He risked his life to save mine" Sara stated drained from all the emotions that were running through her.

"Did he ever tell you why? Why would someone like that come and help you?"

"I asked him that once, and he told me he had seen me on the monitors in the guard station and came to find me. He said he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something had happened to me and he could have stopped it", Sara stated.

"Sounds like he liked you", Lance answered.

Sara blushed, "I doubt that. I was just a means to an end".

At that moment Sara's cell phone rang. She gave a polite smile and answered her phone.

On the phone

"Sara", she heard an anguished voice on the other end.

"What do you want?" she replied angrily and moved to stand in the corner with her back to Lance, somehow thinking that would prevent him from hearing the conversation.

"I'm sorry. I need you to know how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you".

"Sorry doesn't exactly help me right now, not with what I'm up against."

"I know and I'm sorry for that too".

"You used me".

"I didn't want to. I had to save my brother. He's innocent Sara. I couldn't let him die."

"Everything you told me was a lie wasn't it?"

"No, you and me, Sara, it's real. My feelings for you are very real and I need you to know that."

Sara was getting misty and started to whisper.

"What more do you want from me?"

Michael could hear the pain in her voice.

"You're in danger. I can protect you, but I need you to come to me. What you need to find me, you already have."

"I can't do this. Please don't call me again", and Sara closed her phone.

She took a deep breath and then turned back to Lance.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah", she said unconvincingly and then continued, "Thank you for the coffee and the chat, but I have to get home now" Sara stated. Lance stood and said he'd walk her back to her car.

Along the way Lance continued to talk. "Do you think either one of them would ever try to contact you now?"

"No…they are way too smart for that", Sara said without a moment's hesitation. The duo arrived at her car and again Sara went through the motions of unlocking it.

"Thanks for the chat. You think I can pick you up for tomorrows meeting? I just hate going alone", Lance said politely.

"Sure" Sara stated and got in her car. Lance held the top of the door.

"Good night, Sara", he said and closed it, smiling at her.

She smiled back and then started her car and drove home.

Right after her car pulled out, Kellerman took out his cell and dialed.

"I want 24-hour video surveillance of her apartment and wire taps on her phone…oh and add a tracking device to her car. I want to know where she is at all times. I have a feeling the doctor will lead us right to them".

He turned the phone off with a satisfying smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later a phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey V. It's me", the caller said.

"Link, oh god I've been so worried. Are you all right? Is everyone else alright?"

"Everyone's fine. How are you? How's LJ?"

"We are both fine. L.J. is anxious to see you. He really needs his father right now", Veronica stated looking over at the sleeping teenager.

"I need him too V. I need you both so much", Lincoln said into the phone trying to control his emotions.

He was not a crier. He turned his back away from the people entering the store, so they couldn't see who was on the pay phone.

"We'll be with you soon. Just be careful and be safe. I love you", Veronica said. Lincoln closed his eyes in anguish.

"I love you too…tell LJ that for me also. Look, I need a favor V.".

"Anything".

"I need you to check on Dr. Tancredi. Michael's having one of his bad feelings and is very worried. Can you do that for him please?"

"Tell Mike not to worry about a thing. I will check up on her first thing tomorrow".

"Ok…I'll see you soon. Bye", and before Veronica could even say goodbye he was gone.

In a car somewhere in Indiana…

"Veronica said she will check on her first thing tomorrow", Link was relaying to his brother.

"Thanks Link. How are Veronica and L.J.?"

"She says they are fine. I can't wait to see them again…just to hug my son again would be…" and Lincoln trailed off the rest of his thought.

Michael sat in the drivers seat wondering if he would ever find someone like that. Would he ever find someone where he couldn't wait to see them again, hold them again, and on top of that have that person feel the same way back? Would he ever have a chance at a normal life after this?

The next day…

Veronica kept her promise to Link and drove by Sara's apartment building. L.J. didn't want to be by himself so V said he could come if he stayed hidden.

"See anything?" he asked from the floor of the backseat.

"Not out of the ordinary", Veronica answered.

"Oh wait, there is a guy walking by her car and now he's bending down putting something under it".

L.J. peeked up just a bit to see the man.

"Oh my God!" he and Veronica exclaimed at the same time to which Veronica practically yelled at him to get down.

"That's the guy that shot my informant", Veronica stated.

"That's the guy that killed Mom", L.J. stated angrily, as he and Veronica watched Kellerman enter Sara's apartment building.

"He's heading in. We have to do something. Don't you have her number from when she came to see you about the case? You could call her".

"Thanks L.J. I forgot all about that", Veronica stated, pulling out her cell phone and moving through the address book.

"There it is", she stated and then held the phone to her ear. "It's ringing", she conveyed to L.J.

Sara's Apartment

Sara got out of the shower and heard the phone ringing. She grabbed a towel and then answered her cell.

"Hello?"

"Sara Tancredi?" the voice asked.

"This is her. Who am I speaking too?", Sara replied.

"I can't tell you over the phone, but you do know me. Listen to the sound of my voice and perhaps you can place it. I am a friend and I need you to listen to me. I believe you are in a lot of danger."

"From who?" Sara asked looking around the room out of instinct to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

"There is a man heading up to your apartment now. He did something to your car and he has killed many people. You have to get away from him."

"What? Who is this? Look I don't know what game you're playing but please don't call again", and then Sara hung up the phone.

"She hung up on me", Veronica stated, looking at her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Sara's apartment

She hurriedly got dressed because Lance was meeting her here soon and on top of that, the caller had made her nervous. What if the caller was right? What if someone was on the way up? With Michael you could never be sure what or who was coming. She ran through her apartment grabbing some necessities, such as Michael's letters and shoved them in her purse. She raided her cookie jar where she keeps a decent amount of cash for emergencies and stuck it in her back pocket.

And then she screamed as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Sara, are you alright?" she heard a familiar voice and then she walked to the peephole and laughed.

It was just Lance at her door and he was harmless. She undid the chain and opened the door.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream" he said concerned.

Sara continued to chuckle nervously and she replied, "Yeah, I just got this weird phone call saying a man was heading up here and he had killed people and then the door bell rang and I just freaked for a minute, but then I saw it was you and felt really silly. C'mon in. I'll be ready in just a few minutes".

Sara held the door open for Lance and then started back to her bedroom. She didn't notice him closing the door and sliding the chain back into place.

"So you say this caller called you at home? Cause you know you can trace those calls", Lance yelled to her bedroom from the living room as he snooped around her desk.

"No, it was my cell phone", she yelled back, throwing her hair into a ponytail and heading back to the living room.

"It's a shame these days. There's not a lot of people you can trust", Lance stated.

Sara came to a halt as she saw Lance with a gun pointed at her.

"What…what are you doing?" Sara asked nervously.

"C'mon Sara, don't be dumb. Obviously I'm not one of the good guys", he stated with a sickening smirk.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hi, my name is not Lance and I am not an addict", he said smiling.

Sara turned to run to her room, but Lance had tackled her before she even made it a foot down the hall.

"No!" she screamed and kicked out her legs to get away from him.

She caught him real good in the face and took satisfaction to the grunting sound he made. Unfortunately, this just made him even madder. He pulled her by one leg to him and wrestled with her on the ground until he had her pinned on her stomach.

"Why do people always think they can run?" he questioned more to himself than to her.

He wrenched her arms behind her securing them with a pair of metal handcuffs and she continued to scream and yell at him. After her arms were secure he lifted her to a stand and forced her into the kitchen, roughly shoving her into a chair.

"I don't want to hurt you Sara, but I will if I have too. And neither of us wants that, so how about we both play nice, hmm? I ask a question and you answer and then we all get to go on with our lives like nothing happened, k? Okay, let's start. Who called you to tell you I was on my way up here?"

"HELP ME!!" Sara screamed. Lance's hand immediately covered her mouth.

"That was a freebie, don't do that again."

He removed his hand and immediately Sara was screaming again.

"HELP! HE'S GOING TO KI…Ungh" and Sara was silenced by a backhand to her face. She tasted the blood in her mouth from the split lip she knew she had. She felt a liquid seeping down her cheek and looked at his hand to see he had a ring on realizing he must have scratched her.

"Why are you doing this?" she blurted out, heaving in air.

"Uh uh uh…I thought we had the rules set. I ask, you answer. Let's try again. Who called you to tell you I was on my way up here?"

"Go to hell", Sara spit out.

"It's such a shame you won't cooperate with me. I really didn't want to have to do this", Lance stated reaching for his back pocket.

Sara watched in fear as he pulled what seemed to be some sort of remote control with two small metal poles sticking out of the top from his back pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" he taunted her.

"It's called a tazer. It gives an electronic jolt to the system, kind of like a shock I suppose. I hear it's pretty painful, but I've never personally tried it".

He flicked the switch on and Sara watched as a blue streak of electricity flowed between the two points. He flipped it off just as quickly.

"Now, we don't want to use that do we?"

"You don't have to do this", Sara cried, officially scared.

"I don't want to do this, but I need answers and if this is the only way you will give them to me, then so be it. Now, who called you to tell you I was on my way up here?"

"I don't know", Sara cried.

"God damn it Sara!" he exclaimed and turned on the tazer so she could see the current.

"Tell me what I want to know or I will hurt you!" he yelled at her.

"You already did", she exclaimed, spitting blood from her mouth.

He leaned real close to her ear and screamed.

"IT GETS WORSE!"

"I don't know who it was. I didn't recognize the voice", Sara practically yelled back through her tears.

"You mean they didn't tell you a name?" he clarified.

"No", Sara answered.

"Okay, fair enough. The door to the infirmary, did you leave it open on purpose?"

"Yes" Sara answered.

"Good, you're being honest with me. Why did you do it?"

"Because I believe Lincoln is innocent", Sara stated, starting to calm down a bit.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" he questioned.

"Because I've read the file. I've talked to his lawyers and way too many people are dying that are vital to proving his innocence", Sara boldly mouthed off.

Kellerman continued to walk around her like a caged animal after prey.

"You mean like your father?"

"What?" Sara asked in disbelief.

"I visited him this morning before coming over here. He called you the other day to tell you he had evidence about the Burrows case. I wanted to know what that was, but he just refused to tell me. It's a shame too. He would have made such a good Vice President had he not been snooping where he wasn't supposed too."

"Oh God, you killed my father", Sara cried in realization.

She suddenly started hyperventilating. She just couldn't seem to get enough air as the shock that her father was dead hit her.

Lance wet a rag from her kitchen faucet and kneeled down in front of Sara and started wiping her tear stained face.

"Sara, I need you to focus here. I know your upset about your dad, but we have to concentrate", he said trying to calm her.

"Now I believe your father sent the information to you because it wasn't at his house. Where is it?"

"What?" Sara choked out. She honestly hadn't received anything.

"He sent you some information. Where is it?"

"I didn't get anything", Sara stated in despair.

Lance stood up in frustration, throwing the towel.

"Where is it!" he screamed at her.

"I don't know", she whispered.

"That's it!" he yelled and grabbed the taser from his back pocket as he walked behind her. He turned it on and positioned it to the side of her neck, holding her hair so she couldn't get away.

"Where is it"?

Sara was crying and gasping.

"I don't… know what you're talking about", and then she started screaming in pain as he pushed the taser against her neck. Lance counted to five and then pulled it away from her skin. He saw two burn marks where the small metal poles were. What he didn't know is that the metal cuffs were acting as a conductor and were causing burns to her wrists as well. Sara had started sweating by now, and was sobbing from pain, physical and emotional.

"I'll give you a few minutes to recover and then we'll start again."

"Please don't do this. I don't know anything. I swear to God I don't know anything", Sara pleaded.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Sara felt relief thinking she was saved.

"Ms. Tancredi…are you alright? I heard screaming".

"Who is that?" Lance asked Sara, not taking his eyes off the door.

"Brian. He's the building maintenance guy", Sara explained.

"Get rid of him, or his blood will be on your hands", Lance explained to her.

"Sara?" they both heard Brian call again.

"I'm okay Brian. I thought I saw a mouse", Sara yelled from her spot in the kitchen.

"I could come look for you…see if I see anything", he yelled back through the door.

"That's okay. Whatever it was, it's gone."

"You really don't sound okay. Why don't you open the door, so I can see for myself".

Sara looked to Lance who was making a motion of slitting the guys throat if he came in.

"Brian, I'm really okay. I don't feel well and do not want company. Please go", she practically pleaded.

"Are you sure?" he asked, non-believing.

"I'm positive. Thank you."

Lance and Sara listened as it sounded like Brian was walking away. Sara let out a breath of relief.

"Very good, Sara. You just saved that man's life. Now where were we?"

Michael was the one that called you on the phone yesterday, wasn't he?" Kellerman moved behind her, armed with the taser.

"Yes".

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important", Sara answered, angry that she was going through this because Michael had called her.

She felt Lance grab her hair again and pull her head to side so he could access the same place he had tased her before.

"Oh God", she choked out in obvious fright. The taser really did hurt. It caused all her muscles to bunch into tight little balls, like a zillion Charlie horses all at once. And the point of connection from metal to skin was causing burns. She could feel her wrists burning as well with each shock.

"What did he say?" Lance asked again through gritted teeth.

"He said he was sorry", Sara continued to cry and tried to recoil from the taser that was looming too close to her neck. But Lance had too good a grip on her.

"What else?"

"He said Lincoln was innocent".

"Good. What else?"

"That was it. I hung up on him". Kellerman turned the taser on again. This time he counted to 10 before turning it off. Sara took a large gasp of air and started choking as her body was trying to relax from the most recent electrocution.

At that moment they both heard the door open only to be stopped by the chain, but it was open enough that Brian could see Sara in the kitchen. Lance had hidden himself against the wall when he heard the door open. Sara was coughing too hard to stop Brian from busting the door open and he ran into the kitchen to Sara's side, totally oblivious to the man behind him.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" he asked, trying to see how he could help. It was then that Brian felt the arms come around his neck from behind in a chokehold. He tried swinging his arms back to hit his attacker, but he was just too strong.

"Run", Brian choked out to Sara, who got up and tried to run to the door.

"Sara, stop or he dies right now", Lance said to her loudly so she could hear him.

Sara stopped but still had not turned around.

"Good, now go close the door". Sara did as she was told, kicking the door closed, since her arms were still bound behind her.

"Excellent. Now turn around", Sara turned, shooting the look of death at her captor.

"Now I want you both to listen to this". The room grew really silent as though everyone were waiting to hear a pin drop, when a loud cracking was heard.

"No", Sara screamed as she saw Brian's eyes roll back into his head and his lifeless body fell from Lances' grasp.

"You bastard! You said you wouldn't kill him", Sara yelled at Lance and wanted with all her might to be able to hit him or throw something at him.

"I said I wouldn't kill him right then, I never said anything about a few minutes later", he smirked, coming towards her.

Sara couldn't find the strength to even try to fight. He grabbed her by the hair, which seemed to be his method of choice, and half dragged her towards Brian. He pushed her down to her knees and made her look into Brian's lifeless eyes.

"See that?" He grabbed her tighter. "See it?" he yelled.

"Yes", Sara said loudly trying to get him to let up.

"That is your fault. I told you not to scream and you did. Had you not screamed he'd still be somewhere in the building fixing a light or a leaky pipe", he then yanked her back to a stand and forced her to the bedroom.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Sara spat at him and he shoved her to the bed.

"I don't want to kill you Sara. I just need cooperation. Now be a good girl and don't move".

He got out his phone and started talking. "She won't give me anything we don't already know".

"You want me to let her go?" he answered incredulously.

Lance listened a bit more and then hung up his phone.

Sara thought it was finally over, but Lance started rifling through her closets and drawers and then he pulled out her iron. He plugged it in by the bed and turning it on high. She watched the steam rise from it.

"What are you doing?" she asked obviously terrified. Lance sat beside her on the edge of the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"You know, I've heard that the skin on a person's stomach is one of the most sensitive areas on the whole body".

The buttons now undone Lance pulled the two halves of her shirt apart exposing her bra-covered breasts and bear, trim stomach. He then looked back into her eyes and grabbed her throat squeezing just enough to cut off the air supply.

"You are so beautiful. Please don't make me mark your skin. It's so flawless. It'd be a shame to destroy that because you want to be hard headed and protect a man who used you."

Sara was struggling under his grasp trying to get his hand to release so she could breath. Just as quickly as it started he let go of her throat. Sara took a large gulp of air and rolled herself to her side, coughing and crying.

"Anything you wanna say?" he asked her in between her coughing fits.

Sara knew she was putting the nail in her coffin, but she was pissed. She mustered every ounce of courage turning so she could see him and again was on her back as she looked into his eyes and calmly said, "Fuck You".

"Sara, Sara, Sara…you'll never learn will you?"

Sara watched as Lance picked up the now burning iron. She tried to roll away again but he grabbed her arm and straddled her hips so she couldn't move. He moved the iron over her stomach and slowly lowered it. Sara sucked in her stomach as much as she could to get away from the heat of the iron she could already feel and it hadn't even touched her.

"Now let me ask you one more time. Michael said that you have the information to find him. Where is he?"

Sara sobbed. "Please don't. I don't know where he is. I swear to you I don't know!"

Kellerman clasped his hand hard over her mouth and then closed his eyes and he pushed the iron into her skin. He'd done this before and got a sick enjoyment from it, but this time he just couldn't look her in the eyes as he burned her. Normally he waited until his victim stopped screaming to remove the iron. Once you burn through so many layers of skin it just doesn't hurt anymore. But Sara was different. He really didn't want to hurt her. She just happened to be the person Michael chose.

He let up on the iron after just a few seconds, leaving her with a nasty 1st degree burn. No blisters, just extreme redness and pain. Once the iron was removed her screaming stopped, but the sobs continued through his hand.

"Listen to me carefully Sara. That was just a sample. It does get much worse than this. I'm going to leave now to let you get cleaned up, but remember I know where you live. I will be back. And don't even think of trying the police. We are bigger than them and as you saw we will kill anyone who gets in the way…so be careful who you drag into this."

Kellerman then got off of Sara, unplugging the iron and rolled her to her side, so he could undo the handcuffs.

"I'll see myself out", he stated, seeing she made no attempts to move.

Now that her hands were free and she heard the front door shut, Sara rolled to her back pulling her arms out from behind her. Continuing to cry she examined her wrists that had nasty burns around them from the electricity and pulling on the cuffs. She lifted her head to look at her stomach and the sight made her want to vomit. Painfully, she forced herself off the bed and to the bathroom where she heaved. Hunched over the toilet did not help her stomach at all. Instead it caused the snap on her jeans to dig into the burn.


	4. Chapter 4

On the street…

"Look, he's leaving", L.J. stated as Kellerman left the building.

He and Veronica had been waiting outside the apartment building, not sure how they could help.

"We'll wait a bit and if she doesn't come out soon, I'll call her again", Veronica said.

Back to Sara's apartment…

When she was done emptying her stomach, she stood back up and felt a bit of relief. She leaned her hands on the sink, looking in the mirror to take in her appearance. She looked bad, but felt worse. The taser marks she could cover with her hair, her shirt would cover the burn and her wrists were nothing more than a roll of gauze couldn't fix. There was nothing she could do though about the handprint to her throat, the split lip or the cut on her cheekbone with a nice colorful bruise surrounding it. Using a washcloth she washed her face, to remove all the tearstains and dried blood and put some Visine in her eyes to clear the redness. She found gauze and burn spray in her medicine cabinet and went to work covering the burn on her stomach, and then wrapped a bit around each wrist, securing it with tape. She grabbed a short sleeve v-neck t-shirt and put it on, and then brushed her hair down so the taser marks were hidden.

'Not too bad, I just look like a battered woman', she thought sarcastically to herself and then grabbed her purse and keys. No way was she just going to stay here and wait for Lance or whomever he was to come back and finish the job. She walked into the living room, spotting the body on her floor.

"I'm so sorry Brian", she whispered anguished and left closing the door behind her.

On her way out she stopped at her mailbox and unlocked it. Inside she was not surprised to find an envelope from her father. She looked around before slipping it into her purse and heading out of the building.

"Isn't that Sara?" L.J. asked and Veronica looked to see Sara about to get into her car.

"Stay down L.J." Veronica said as she pulled up next to Sara.

"Sara, get in", Veronica yelled to her out the passenger window.

Sara looked in the car, trying to place the driver.

"Aren't you the lawyer?" she asked.

"Yes. Please get in. We can talk once we are somewhere safe."

"Does such a place even exist anymore?" Sara asked getting into the car.

Veronica pulled off. "Put all your stuff in here and then chuck your purse out the window", Veronica stated handing Sara an empty book bag.

"Is that really necessary?" Sara asked, not wanting to empty her purse.

"L.J., show her", Veronica said and then Sara jumped as she saw L.J. pop up from the back seat and grab her purse.

"What are you doing?" Sara exclaimed.

L.J. went into her purse and pulled his hand back out with a small black box, that blended in with the lining.

"It's a transmitter. They are following where you go", he said and then threw the transmitter out the window.

"There are probably more so go through and pull out what you know is yours and is safe and then ditch the purse", L.J. explained.

Sara went through emptying her purse and then gave it to L.J. who proceeded to show her where 2 more bugs were hidden. He then threw the entire purse out the window. Sara thought it sad that L.J. knew so much about running from police and FBI at such a young age.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked as she watched the city disappear in her side mirror.

"Somewhere safe", was all Veronica would say.

An hour later of riding in silence, Veronica pulled into a darkened airstrip and stopped right beside a private jet. Her and L.J. got out of the car, each with their book bags, so Sara followed with the same. Veronica and L.J. walked up the steps into the plane and when Sara got inside she was shoved up against a wall and told to remove her shoes.

"What the hell?" she asked starting to fight.

"Sara, relax. They won't hurt you", Veronica said and that's when Sara noticed that Veronica was also against the wall, getting searched.

Sara felt a bit better seeing as how her search person was a woman. Sara assumed the position she had only seen inmates assume before and closed her eyes, remembering to breath as this woman in black patted her down.

"She's good. Let's go", the woman said, releasing Sara and then started through her book bag.

Finally satisfied that Sara was "clean", they gave her back her book bag and shoes. Sara took a seat, not at all pleased with today's events, but at least she was alive. Her father sure wasn't. The thought alone brought a tear to Sara's eye. She was so scared. She just wanted her mom or dad, and for years mom was never an option and now today, neither was dad.

Veronica took a seat next to Sara as the plane took off.

"It's going to be okay", Veronica said putting a hand on Sara's arm to give her some sort of comfort.

"Thanks", was all Sara said with a slight smile and then grimaced as she felt a pull on the scab that had now formed on her bottom lip. She touched it and then looked at her finger to make sure it hadn't reopened.

"It will take awhile to get where we are going. We change planes two more times. None of the pilots know where the other plane is going. They just know where they are to land. Keeps us all safer that way."

Veronica explained the workings to Sara.

"Sounds like you're used to this", Sara said sadly.

"You never get used to it, but you learn to adapt. It's not so bad considering that we are alive and so are those that I love".

This caused Sara to leak a few more tears.

"Everyone I love turns out dead lately", Sara told Veronica.

"What about your father?" V questioned and from the look she knew.

"They got him this morning. Excuse me", Sara said tearfully excusing herself to go find the bathroom.

"Oh my God", Veronica said aloud as L.J., who she considered her son came and sat next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

In the airplane bathroom…

Sara entered the bathroom and tried to calm herself. She put her book bag on the floor and then remembered the envelop from her father. It took her a few minutes to find it; since the lady who searched her stuff threw it all back in, not caring of the order.

She finally found it, put the bag down, grabbed a tissue and sat on the floor, her back against a wall. She took her time examining the envelope, afraid to open it and have her life turned upside down once again. On the outside her name and address had been written so neatly, she almost didn't think it was her father's handwriting. But then she got to the Tancredi part and that was written like he would write his own last name. She saw the return address merely said 'Tancredi', with no address and no first name. She looked at the stamp in the corner, noting it had the American Flag on it. She had to scoff at that. Who would be high up enough to order the future Vice President killed? Even if it were a hit of some sort, would the person not have been caught right away? So whomever Lance worked for had to be higher than her father and that didn't leave too many options.

She flipped the envelope over to look at the back. There were no markings, just the flap to open the package. She hesitated, afraid of what she would find. Once she opened the package there was no going back. Once she had the knowledge of what was inside, there was no escape for if she was ever caught again, she would have the information they wanted and she didn't know if they did the things to her they did today, if she would be able to keep it in.

She had to wonder if she had read Michaels birds earlier and had the info they wanted, if she would have spilled it, if only to stop her torture? Would she have disclosed his location to save herself? She honestly did not know the answer, and that scared her. That's why it's better to not have the information, so she hesitated once more, before finally opening her father's letter.

Inside she found a 2-page, handwritten letter, along with a large amount of cash, and an odd looking key. She put the money and the key back in the envelope and then began to read the letter.

'Dear Sara,

By the time you read this, I will be dead. I knew I was dead the moment I found this information I am about to share with you. Please know that I am okay with that. I have lived a long and fulfilling life. I have no regrets, except for not being a better father to you. The things I have uncovered, have thrown me for a loop. I had no idea how high this really went. The only thing I did not find out is WHY.'

'Do not feel any guilt or hatred at those that can help you through this. It is not their fault. I am okay with my death as long as these people get exposed and punished and the innocent get vindicated and you can do that with what is in this envelope.'

'Lincoln Burrows is innocent. I wish I had read the file sooner, but was bribed by the then Vice President to keep out of it and I shamefully did. I'm sorry I did not read it as soon as you asked me too. The key plugs into a computer and has a lot of crucial information on it.'

'You will find phone recordings of President Reynolds talking to her brother, who is supposed to be dead, but as you listen you will hear a date, and that date is after Burrows was convicted and scheduled for execution. There are also photos of Terrance Steadman very much alive with the date at the bottom of them. This date is also after Lincoln Burrows' conviction.'

'There is a lawyer by the name of Veronica Donovan working for Burrows. She had the body of Terrance Steadman exhumed and based on dental records it was proven the body did in fact belong to Steadman, but it was all a lie. The body was a cadaver from a local teaching college. The teeth are in fact Terrance Steadman's. On this computer chip you will find a folder labeled 'Terrance'. His dental records are in there showing where he had all his teeth extracted and dentures put in. There is also a recording of a phone conversation where President Reynolds is asking someone if they had placed her brothers teeth in the cadaver's mouth.'

'You will find a folder called 'People'. Inside that folder you will find pictures of every person involved in this along with their names, addresses, and how they are involved. Be prepared it is a long list.'

'You need to take all this information and find Michael Scofield. He risked his freedom and called me yesterday to warn me that you were in danger. We had a very long talk and he explained everything to me. He is a good man. He thinks the world of you and he will keep you safe. He told me you have the information to find him. You must do this. There is enough cash here to last you until you meet up with him. Do not use any credit cards. Do not use your cell phone. They can trace you that way.'

'I'm afraid I have to wrap this up. It has to get in the mail before they find me. I have made many mistakes in my life and the biggest one is not letting you know how much I love you. After your mother, I buried myself in work. I had to make sure you had the best, the best education, the best clothes, the best of everything life had to offer. I did not want you to Want for anything and it turns out I didn't leave time to give you the best father. I am sorry.

'Remember, the first thing is to find Scofield. I know you can do this. Please know that you are not alone now that I am gone. There are still many people who love you and care about you. I love you so very much and I am so very proud of you. I'll look in on you from time to time. I know you will be just fine.'

'I Love You, Dad'

Sara finished the letter and then read it two more times since her tears were blurring some of it. There was so much information to absorb. 

She, like her father also wondered why. Why the whole setup? Why the fake death? Why Lincoln?


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the main part of the plane…

"Who's dead now?" L.J. asked knowing the look on Veronica's face.

"Sara's father. He was killed this morning."

"Will this ever stop V?" L.J. asked, whining like a little child and put his head on Veronica's shoulder in a moment of vulnerability.

"I don't know. I really don't know".

"Since this guy killed my mom and all, you think I should talk to Sara. I mean I know how it feels. Maybe it would help", L.J. asked.

"If you'd like too it's worth a try", Veronica said and gave L.J. a kiss on his head, before he got up and went to look for Sara.

L.J. walked to where he knew the restroom was and it didn't say occupied so he knew it was unlocked.

"Sara?" he called through the door, but got no answer. He slowly opened the door to find Sara curled up, knees to chest in a corner of the spacious bathroom. He saw she had some paper clutched in her hands. He entered and closed the door behind him. He walked to her and leaned down, kneeling and put his hands on her knees to get her attention. Sara, who hadn't realized someone had come in, jumped and looked up to see who was there. 

"L.J." she said, trying to compose herself.

"Do you need the bathroom? Sorry I'm taking so long".

"No it's okay. I came to check on you."

"I'll be fine, but thanks", Sara tried to smile at his sweetness as she wiped her eyes once more.

"The guy that was at your apartment today…is that who killed your father?" Sara looked up in shock at first and then realized that Veronica would have told L.J.

"Yeah", Sara said, tearfully.

"Is he the one who did that to you?" LJ asked referring to Sara's face and throat.

"Yes. He said his name was Lance", Sara replied.

L.J. moved so he was sitting beside Sara against the wall.

"He's the same guy that shot my mother and step father and framed me for their murders" L.J. reminisced, playing with his hands.

"Oh L.J. I'm so sorry", Sara was so sad for this boy. He definitely has seen too much in his short years.

"No, it's okay. I mean it's not okay, but I understand why this is happening. I understand that Dad and Uncle Mike are trying to make things better and I know everything happens for a reason, even if we don't know what that reason is."

"So you think my father died for a reason?" Sara asked wanting something about this to make sense. 

"Yes, I don't know what yet, but it happened for a reason, maybe to force you to come and talk things through with uncle Mike." LJ gave out a smile to Sara to show he was half joking. 

"Maybe he died because he wouldn't tell them something that would involve you…I don't know. But I know there was a reason".

Sara contemplated everything this young boy was telling her. A reason? What reason could there be that her father was killed? He had information about the Burrows case. That alone has seemed to cause a lot of deaths lately. Okay, so Sara could see how it could happen to her father, but what about L.J?

"Why do you think your mom and step father were killed?" Sara couldn't help but ask.

"A few reasons. They wanted to kill me, to send a message to dad. But mom walked in while they were there. Then my stepfather tried to intervene and they got him too. He died allowing me to escape. On a different side, their deaths have forced me to come to terms with my dad. To forgive him and love him, where before I wouldn't have given him a chance." LJ paused and then continued; "You know we should be changing planes soon"

L.J. stopped talking and looked at Sara who just gave a sympathetic smile. L.J. stood to leave and then turned back.

"You know uncle Mike will fix this. He will make it better for you. I know he will. Just like dad is doing for V and me. He cares a lot about you", L.J. had to try to help his uncle.

"He cares that I helped him escape and that's about all", Sara said, allowing some bitterness to show through.

"If that's true, then why did he have V and me risk our freedom coming to find you?" and with that L.J. walked out.

Sara wasn't sure what to think. At first she thought Michael was just using her, but so far he's tried to call her to warn her of danger, called her father and explained everything to him, and sent Veronica and LJ looking for her. Maybe he wasn't just using her after all. Or maybe he was looking for what Lance was looking for. The thing her father gave her. Maybe that's what this is all about.


	7. Chapter 7

The next plane change for the trio was the same routine. They were searched and cleared and told to take their seats.

The whole process seemed to only take a few minutes and Sara was amazed at the speed it happened. It definitely helped that she knew what to expect this time, so she did not put up a fight when they pushed her against the wall. She did think they could be a little gentler though. 

Veronica again took a seat by Sara who was clutching her book bag to her body. LJ sprawled himself out over the two seats on the opposite side of them.

"How are you holding up?" Veronica inquired.

"I'm okay", Sara said and tried to give a small smile. "I'll be glad when this is all over".

"Won't we all", Veronica quipped.

"Can you tell me where we are going now? I'm assuming to Michael and Lincoln right?"

"Yes. But I don't know where they are. This pilot will land somewhere and the next plane will take us closer to them and then we get in a car and are driven the rest of the way. So if you want to know what state we are going to I couldn't tell you that because even I don't know."

"So…Where's your lawyer partner? The guy?" Sara asked trying to make small talk, anything to keep her mind off of what was currently happening. Unfortunately, that was not about to happen.

"Nick? They got him a few days ago" Veronica answered, obviously feeling some guilt over the death.

"Oh…I'm sorry". Sara tried her best to console V but couldn't even console herself.

"What about your informant? The one you were talking about on the news?"

"Oh, that guy, he was shot by the guy that came to see you today. Apparently they were partners in the company and my informant wanted out. He met me with a list of all those involved, but before I could get it he told me to hide and I watched as he was murdered by his own partner".

"You know being one to save lives and not take them, I don't understand how Lance could do this so easily. It seems it doesn't even faze him to stick a bullet in someone, or break their neck, or even 'rough' them up a bit. It almost seems like he enjoys it". 

"Lance? I'm not familiar with that one".

"Yeah, the guy that came today. I knew him as Lance, but today he said, "Hi my name is not Lance and I'm not an addict", Sara quoted him word for word.

"My informant referred to him as Paul and LJ knows him as Owen Krevecki. Seems he has many aliases."

"Who do you think he works for?" Sara inquired.

"The company", V replied simply.

"Who's the company?"

"That's what I don't know. Michael and Link are with their father now and he knows much more about it. He once was part of the company, but got out of it when he saw how corrupt they were."

"I thought Michael didn't have any other family except for Lincoln?" Sara inquired, curious to Michael's life.

"He didn't know he did. Their father came out of the woodwork. He's been hiding since before Michael was born and came back to keep Link from getting executed. I don't know all the details, but that's what Lincoln told me over the phone."

"Oh" was all Sara said.

The rest of the plane ride was spent in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

On the last plane Sara sat by herself and LJ sat across from her, next to Veronica.

"I'm so bored. Up down up down…like a paraplegic trying to get an erection".

"LJ!" Veronica scolded him, while Sara full out laughed.

"She thought it was funny", LJ smiled mischievously, pointing his thumb behind him to Sara.

"C'mon V. You know dad would have laughed".

"I know. I'd expect it from him", and then Veronica smiled despite herself. 

"I'm hungryyyy", LJ whined.

Veronica could tell he was getting restless and wished herself that they were already with Link.

"Here you go", Sara said passing LJ a small package.

He wrinkled his nose.

"You know I'm a teenager right?" he said in disgust of the whole grain granola bar Sara had passed him.

"I need some real substanance. Like Doritos, or Ding Dongs".

"Sustenance. The word you are looking for is sustenance, not suBstanance." Veronica laughed at the kid.

"Whatever. The point is this is not food. Let's read the ingredients sha'll we? Granola…well duh, it is a GRANOLA bar, wheat germ…huh? soy protein…see none of this stuff makes sense, but Doritos…corn chips and cheese…easy and I know what's in it."

"But totally not healthy for you", Sara pointed out.

"And this is? What if I choke trying to swallow it? Look it's hard as a rock", and LJ made his point by banging the package on his tray table.

"It's been in my purse for awhile, just add water and you'll be fine", Sara chuckled.

"Add water? What am I doing, trying to make it grow, get a bunch of baby granolas?"

Sara had to roll her eyes, in mock frustration. 

"Why don't you see if one of those nice, friendly security people have anything?" Sara prodded him, knowing that the people on the plane were all business. She didn't think they knew how to smile. It was all orders with them. 'Sit, give me your shoes, against the wall', all business.

LJ took her advice and came back even more agitated. He tossed two packages of whatever he had at Sara and then two at Veronica and continued down the plane to take two empty seats and lay down. Turns out the security staff had given him crackers.


	9. Chapter 9

After the final descent the group was ushered into a large black SUV with tinted windows, 'just like the movies', Sara thought to herself. They couldn't see out and no one could see in. Only the front windshield could access the road. Sara didn't know how safe that could be considering you should probably look behind you before changing lanes, but decided to let it go as another piece of information she was not privy too. There was a divider between the people in the front seat and then her, Veronica, and LJ. There was a square that slid to either open communication with the front seat or close it and for most of the ride it had remained closed.

Sara was apprehensive of intruding on the family. What would she say? What would she do? How would she feel about seeing Michael again? She found herself fidgeting more than she would have liked, but stopped when Veronica asked her if she was all right for the 3rd or 4th time that day.

"Veronica, I just want to say thank you for coming to get me today. I wouldn't have known where else to go or what to do. You too LJ…thank you so much".

"You are very welcome", Veronica stated and gave Sara a hug, as LJ blushed at the compliment.

The car drove for what seemed like hours before finally stopping. The little square slid open and the group heard a male voice talking.

"We are here. Follow us and say nothing. Once inside, we have to get in an elevator to go down. In the elevator we all have to be hand cuffed and our bags placed to the side. When we get to the bottom we will have to go through a metal detector and be searched again, especially your bags. When you are cleared as safe, you will be uncuffed by one of the staff. Ready?"

"Oh my god", Sara exclaimed as the back door opened, but she was glad they were doing all these measures to make sure everyone inside was safe. She finally saw that the people that had been in the front seat were one male and one female.

They stepped out into a mountainous area with nothing around for miles. They were led down a narrow path to the front side of one of the mountains high above some body of water. Sara had no clue which one, because she had no idea where she was. She watched in amazement as one of the staff, brushed aside some leaves to reveal a scanner for a thumb. She would never have known that was there, if this guy hadn't done it first. After the guy pressed his thumb to the scanner, the mountain opened.

Actually it was more like a small door, but it was built right into the mountain. When it was closed, you couldn't tell there was anything there. To say the trio was amazed would be an understatement. Sara was confident they were safe. Hell, no one could find this place if they didn't know what they were really searching for.

Once inside, the door closed behind them and sealed shut. There was dim lighting along the dark hallway as they progressed further into the mountain. Finally, they came upon the elevator and the group of 5 entered.

"Put your bags here", the female directed to a bin in the corner of the elevator and then went to another bin and pulled out 5 pairs of handcuffs. The two staff cuffed LJ, Veronica and Sara behind their backs and then did the same to themselves.

"Ready", the male stated loudly to whoever was monitoring the elevator. There were no buttons to push, the elevator just started moving on it's own. Sara could only assume there was someone down below who could see them and hear them and waited for them to be cuffed, before activating the lift.

The elevator went down at least 500 feet Sara guessed, but really wasn't sure as there were no floor numbers or any indication of depth. When the lift finally stopped and the doors slid open, Sara walked out and came to what looked like a large compound or facility. It had lots of computers and monitors of the entire perimeter of the mountain as well as the road to get there. They had many small televisions each with a different news station. There were doors to rooms that Sara could not tell what was behind them. The group was immediately taken to an area labeled as Intake and there they were patted down and then the cuffs removed, and then told to go through the metal detector. Not one of them set it off. Their bags were again emptied and ransacked and finally they were cleared.

A woman with blonde hair came to get them.

"My name is Jane. I work for Mr. Burrows. Follow me and I'll lead you to the house."

Without waiting the lady in a business suit started walking.

Sara had her backpack slung over one shoulder and tried to keep even with Veronica while LJ walked next to Jane anxious to get to his dad.

"What happened to your lip?" he asked noticing it was busted.

"Your father", she answered plainly.

"Oh…he got you with the smash and dash move huh?"

"The what?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, he uses his head to smash you and then runs, hence the dash. It's a classic. I love to see him do that. It's so cool", LJ was raving.

"Yeah well. It didn't feel cool", Jane said, trying to smile to relieve the awkwardness.

"Where are we going?" Veronica asked from behind Jane and LJ.

"There is a house attached to this facility that Mr. Burrows lives in. That is where Michael and Link are. It's not too much further."

A few minutes and halls later, they arrived to a thick metal door. Jane walked up to it and pushed some buttons and then an infrared light scanned her eyes and finally the door slid open.

"Geez", LJ stated amazed.

Jane chuckled.

"It may seem like a bit much, but it's kept us safe for the past 20 some years."

The door closed behind them and then they were in a nice cozy house. It looked nothing like the facility they had just walked through.

This was more personal and less sterile.

"You know the lake you saw outside?" Jane asked.

"Yeah", she heard three replies.

"We are now under that", she said with a proud grin.

Sara was beyond amazed. When they entered they were high above the water and now they were underneath it? How in the world is something like that built she couldn't help but wonder.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael waited in anticipation as he heard the group entering the secured house. He wanted to see with his own eyes that Sara was indeed safe.

The closer she got to Michael the more nervous she got. She felt so out of place, kind of like that kids show that asks 'Which one of these doesn't belong?' she'd be the first to raise her hand. She wasn't sure anymore where she belonged. Veronica and LJ would have Link and they would all fall into each others arms and here she was with Michael. The man who lied to her repeatedly, used her, asked her to break the law for him and then came along and rescued her? It just didn't make any sense.

She wasn't sure how she'd feel about seeing Michael. In a way she blamed him for everything. Had it not been for him, she'd still be living her fairy tale life where the flowers were always in bloom and everything was right in the world. She wouldn't be running for her life, she wouldn't have an outline of an iron burnt into her flesh and she would still have a father.

On the other hand, how could she blame him for anything? He was just trying to save his brother. The only family he had left and he wanted to save it. She couldn't hold him guilty for that. And how many times had he saved her? Not just at the riot, but now, here, when the last thing he should be worrying about is her, but here he was, seeing that she was protected.

Sara turned the corner and saw him. She wasn't sure what to do. Part of her wanted to slug him and the other part simply wanted to be held. He still looked as good as she remembered. She wasn't sure how he could always do that. Be on the run from who knows what or who anymore and still look amazing. Actually, he probably looked better to her wearing jeans and a t-shirt, instead of prison issued clothes. She chastised herself for thinking about wanting him, instead of everything else that was going on.

She looked over to see the reunification of father and son as L.J. was hugging his father with everything he had. Veronica looked on with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as Lincoln looked up to her and mouthed 'thank you' to her over his son's head. She then turned back to Michael and just held his gaze as he looked her over.

Michael was unsure what to do. Should he go to her or let her make the first move? He took in her appearance and his jaw clenched. He knew someone had gotten to her. And he couldn't help but wonder and blame himself for whatever it was she had endured.

"Quiet everyone", Jane turned up the TV that was in the room.

"The investigation into this mornings death of governor Frank Tancredi, has officially been ruled a suicide. Sources say he was extremely distraught over recent dealings with his only daughter, Sara Tancredi, who was charged with aiding and abetting the escape of the Fox River 8. Friends and co-workers are planning funeral arrangements. Governor Tancredi, dead at 53."

Everyone watched as in the corner of the screen they showed a recent photo taken of him smiling and very much alive and then footage of her father being rolled out in a body bag.

Sara was in shock. Not only were they claiming her father killed himself, but they were saying she was the cause of it. When the T.V. was shut off, Sara snapped out of her reverie to see Lincoln, L.J., Veronica and Michael staring at her.

L.J. and Veronica already knew the real story, but this newscast was a low blow.

Sara couldn't think. She couldn't breath. She forgot how. In. Out. In. Out. She kept telling herself. The room seemed to get louder even though no one was speaking.

"Well there goes our chance at freedom", Aldo Burrows stated defeated, not realizing that the Sara standing in his house was the daughter of the dead governor.

"Shut up Dad", Lincoln yelled at the old man, who then started to wonder what he was missing.

"Sara…" Michael started to slowly approach her.

"Don't", Sara stated holding a finger up insinuating he stay away. "I need a bathroom", she stated, looking very pale, to which Jane told her down the hall, second door on the right. Sara turned and darted out of the room. She made it just in time, chucking her book bag into a corner before leaning over the toilet and losing the few crackers Veronica had encouraged her to eat on the plane.

Michael went after her. If nothing else, he could hold her hair back while she puked. He knelt down behind her as she heaved into the toilet and pulled her hair back. That's when he noticed the two identical burn marks on the side of her neck. What the hell did they do to her? Michael tried to clear his head. Now was not the time to think about that. When he thought she was done he flushed the toilet. She staggered to a stand and rinsed her mouth out with some cool water. She turned to go back out when Michael stopped her with a hand on each arm. She wouldn't even look at him.

"Sara". One word, so simple, but something in her snapped hearing it from him. She collapsed in his arms sobbing loudly as he lowered them both to the floor, her, sitting on her feet, her knees on the floor and he was behind her in the same position, his arms wrapped around her, one across her chest, the other across her stomach. Her hands were hanging onto his arm around her chest for dear life as she let it all out. "Help me", she cried as they both came to the same realization. She truly was broken.


	11. Chapter 11

Back in the T.V. room…

"Could someone clue me in?" Aldo asked.

"Dad, that's Sara Tancredi", Lincoln told the elder Burrows.

"Really!? That's her?" Aldo asked astonished. He had no idea she would be so easy to find. He had already started thinking about finding her after the news of her father, but here she was. Could their luck really be changing?

"Yes, and her father did not commit suicide. He was murdered", Veronica added.

"Just like they did mom", LJ piped in to his dad.

A look crossed Lincoln's face that Veronica knew all too well, the look of regret, the look of remorse, the look of a man in emotional despair.

"I know what you're thinking Link and you need to stop", Veronica stated coming up to him.

"I should have just accepted it, instead of fighting it. This would not be happening right now. Too many people have died V."

"Link, this still would be happening. It's not about you. It's about me", Aldo chimed in.

"What?" Link asked closing his eyes, unsure if he wanted to hear this.

"They want me, Lincoln. They've done all this to flush me out into the open. It's how they work. They knew I would not let my son die, knowing he's innocent. I couldn't do it Link. I had to stop the execution. I know you hate me, but I love you and Mike with all my heart and that's why I disappeared in the first place, to keep both of you safe. We will fight this and we will win."

"But at what cost, dad? Too many people are dying and for what? Is it worth it? What are we fighting for?" Lincoln asked angrily.

"We are fighting to make things right. We are fighting to take the company down so this will stop and they can't do this to another family. We are fighting to do the right thing".

Lincoln lowered himself to sit on the arm of the couch, so tired of this mess.

"I'm not sure how much fight I have left dad", he said, sounding totally defeated.

Veronica walked up to Link, positioning herself between his legs. Her arms went around his neck to hold the back of his head.

"You listen to me. You have to fight. You have to make things right again. LJ needs you. Michael needs you. I need you. If you don't care enough to fight for yourself, then do it for us."

A tear fell from her eye as Lincoln pulled her to him in a loving embrace.

"I need you too V. All of you".

"Then don't you dare give up on me", she said into the warmth of his chest.

Back in the bathroom…

They stayed like that for who knows how long as Sara let it all come out and Michael simply held her as it happened. He buried his nose into her hair as he whispered things into her ear. "Shh…" "You're safe" "It's going to be okay" and the most important one for her, "I'm here". When her sobs finally slowed, he moved onto his butt, leaning his back against the wall for support. She came down with him, settling between his legs, and her back still to him, leaning and holding onto his arm. He used his other hand to brush back hair from her face.

After hearing things quiet down and upon Lincoln cluing him in, Aldo walked towards the bathroom, to check on the young couple. He noticed Sara sound asleep, clutching his son's arm, her frame still racked with an occasional, involuntary sniffle.

"Is she going to be okay?" Daddy Burrows whispered.

Michael looked up to his estranged father with tears in his eyes. "I don't know", was all he could say.

"I'm so sorry for all of this Michael", Aldo started out.

"Look, can we do this tomorrow? We all need some sleep."

"Sure son. You know where you are staying?"

"Yeah, upstairs, third door on the left right?" Michael asked.

"Yup, and Link, Veronica, and L.J. are right across the hall from you and in case you need anything I'm at the end of the hall".

"Thank you", Michael replied, truly meaning it.

"Your Welcome. Do you need any help?" he asked referring to the sleeping Sara.

"No, I got it. Good night dad".

Aldo Burrows turned and smiled at the sound of his kid calling him dad. He'd waited so long to hear those words and it made his face shine. He could only hope he could live up to the word now and keep his family and their loved ones as safe as he promised too.

Michael didn't want to move her, but knew if he didn't they would both be sorry in the morning.

"Sara?" he whispered trying to wake her as gently as possible. It was then that she started talking in her sleep and made his blood boil.

"Why are you doing this? I don't know anything. Please don't do this."

He closed his eyes in emotional turmoil, trying not to blame himself for what ever she had been through.

"Sara, it's Michael. You're safe, but we're on the bathroom floor. We need to go up to bed", he soothed to her, brushing back her hair, allowing her to wake up slowly and take in her surroundings.

"Michael?" she questioned sounding so unsure of herself.

"I'm here", was all he said. She lifted herself up off his arm and turned to face him for the first time since they had entered the bathroom. He pushed himself off the floor and then held his hands out to her.

"C'mon. Let's go get into a nice, warm bed". Sara allowed herself to take his hands and be pulled up.

He continued to hold one of her hands with one of his as he stopped to pick up her dropped bag and held it, then led her to the bedroom they would be staying in. It was rather cozy, homey looking. There was a large king sized bed in the middle with night tables and lamps on each side. They had a bathroom attached to their room and two closets, his and hers, with clothes that actually fit.

"Where did all this come from?" Sara asked astonished.

"Jane, my dad's assistant, is amazing. When Link and I got here, she went out shopping for clothes. I told her I hoped to be seeing you and she bought for you too, in case you came. I'm really glad you're here", Michael finished.

"Me too", Sara said and turned with a shy smile.

"There should be some pajamas in there if you want to get more comfortable."

Sara looked in the closet and found a tank top and a pair of pajama bottoms. She took them and went to the bathroom to change. She noticed her dressing on her stomach was getting a little damp from drainage from the burn. She would have to remember to change it tomorrow. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, feeling better she left the bathroom.

She walked out to see Michael clad in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and nothing else, although his tattoos certainly made it look like he was wearing a shirt. Sara had to stop the thoughts going through her head, realizing they were still very much in danger and not some love struck teenagers. Michael had pulled the covers down and was waiting for her.

"You want right or left?"

"Neither", she answered shyly.

"Um okay…I'm not sure what that means," he answered.

"I want the middle", she paused and then added with a whisper, "with your arms around me".

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to be too forward.

"Positive".

Michael climbed into the bed and laid on his side opening his arms to her. Sara laid down so her back was to his stomach and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, placing his face in her neck.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Perfect", she replied, tangling her arms and legs with his and letting herself relax. She needed to feel as close to him as possible. She needed to feel his safety. She'd crawl inside his body and disappear if that were possible.

"Good night, Michael".

"Good night", he answered, reaching up to turn off the light and they both fell into a very peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Michael woke late in the morning the next day and found his hand had ended up on Sara's stomach. Or wait, what should be her stomach, but something was in the way. He lifted his head to see what his hand was on and saw a large gauze bandage on her stomach. He hadn't seen that one before and wondered what it was hiding. He was half tempted to pull it off and see, but didn't want to be invading Sara's privacy.

He decided to let Sara get some rest, so he put on his jeans and t-shirt and quietly left the room. Coming to the kitchen he saw everyone already awake and about to eat breakfast.

"Where's Sara?" Link asked, while buttering some toast.

"She's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up".

Michael grabbed a mug and headed straight for the coffee machine.

Aldo and Jane were busy cooking some eggs and bacon, while Michael, Link, LJ and Veronica chatted at the table.

Michael stared at his coffee in thought before speaking.

"Did she tell you what happened to her stomach?"

"No, she didn't tell us anything that happened to her", Veronica said.

"Well I asked her if the guy in her apartment did the damage I could see and she said yes. She didn't mention anything about her stomach though. It's the same guy that killed mom", LJ explained.

At that moment a blood-curdling scream of "HELP MEEE" came from the bedroom Sara was in. Michael jumped from his chair, knocking it over in the process and darted down the hall, Link hot on his tail. They burst through the bedroom door and saw Sara still in bed, apparently trapped in a nightmare. Her face was contorted in pain and the brothers watched as Sara dug her fingernails above her right inner wrist and pulled half way up her arm, screaming and crying the whole time.

"Oh my God", Veronica exclaimed coming rushing into the room; to see the blood start seeping from her self inflicted wounds.

Jane having already seen enough ran for the first aid kit. Michael saw Sara was about to do the same thing to her other wrist so he lunged on the bed grabbing her right hand with his right hand and her elbow with his left, holding it down to the bed. In this dream she must have been fighting for her life, because she was strong. Michael watched as Sara's left hand came up and made contact with his shoulder, obviously thinking he was part of her dream attacker.

"Help me, Lincoln", Michael ordered, scared for Sara. Link took hold of Sara's left arm and held it down so she couldn't inflict any further harm to herself or anyone else.

"Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me", Sara was crying in her sleep.

"We're not gonna hurt you Sara", Michael was explaining.

"She's not talking to you", Aldo interrupted.

"What do I do?" Michael screamed at his father. He may be a genius but this was way out of his realm.

"Just keep her from hurting herself, until the dream fight is over", Aldo explained.

Jane returned at that moment with a large first aid kit. She pulled out a large piece of gauze passing it to Michael so he could cover her blood tinged right arm. He let go of her hand and placed the gauze on her wrist and then his hand to add pressure.

"You killed my father", Sara yelled out.

"Can't we wake her up?" Michael pleaded with his father.

"Yeah", Aldo came to the head of the bed sitting facing Sara so Link had to scoot back. He took hold of each side of her face, so she couldn't turn her head away.

"Sara, Open your eyes", he ordered her sternly and loudly. "Open them", he ordered louder, hoping she would think her attacker was giving her the order.

"Let me go", she started crying, no longer screaming or sobbing.

"Let her go", Aldo ordered his two sons as he simultaneously let go of her face and Sara in her dream realized she could now move.

"Open your eyes, Sara", Aldo ordered one more time.

Sara's head rolled from side to side as if trying to clear a fog, ending facing her right and then she opened her eyes slowly, coming to see Michael's face.

"Michael?" she asked so unsure, sounding so scared and so lost.

"Yeah it's me", he soothed and brought his hand up to the side of her face to brush back some sweat soaked locks.

"It was a dream?" she asked needing confirmation.

"Yes, just a really bad dream", Michael explained with tears threatening to spill from his own eyes.

Sara choked back a sob and turned her head to the left and came to face Michael's father and behind him Lincoln.

She then looked towards the end of the bed and saw Veronica, LJ and Jane. Her head rolled back to the right to view Michael.

"I'm so scared", she told him crying and he knew that she truly was. The strong confident woman he knew in the infirmary was no more. In her place, was now a scared, unsure girl who needed constant confirmation that she was safe and no one else would hurt her.

Michael helped her sit up and held her to him as she gripped him in a tight hug. The rest of the group decided to leave the two alone and silently walked out of the room. She held her head to his shoulder looking away from him with her eyes closed and her right hand rubbed the back of his head. He rubbed her back in as a consoling manner as he could, and closed his eyes relishing the feeling of knowing Sara was here and he could now protect her from others, but now had to wonder if he could protect her from herself?

After a few minutes, Michael asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

"No", Sara said and continued to hold Michael.

"It might help", he said to her lightly.

"I was hurt okay?" she said agitated, trying to hold back another round of tears.

"Hurt how?"

"What do you want Michael, a play by play?"

"Yes, if it helps", he replied.

He watched her stand angrily.

"Okay. A man came into my apartment who I thought I knew from NA meetings. He held a gun on me and I tried to run. He tackled me, wrestled me to the ground, yanked my arms behind my back and hand cuffed me. He then pulled me to my feet, threw me in a kitchen chair and backhanded me when I tried to scream for help thus the beautiful bruise, cut, and split lip. He taunted me with this THING that had two metal poles sticking up and electricity jumped from one to the other. He called it a taser. He asked me questions I didn't know the answer too and then he tased the shit out of my neck".

Sara was getting louder and louder as she retold the events. She didn't see it, but Lincoln had entered to see if perhaps Michael needed more help, but stopped to listen once he realized what Sara was talking about. Soon after Veronica, LJ, Aldo, and Jane had all re-congregated in the doorway.

"He then told me he killed my father that very morning and then told me to focus as he wiped tears off my face. Talk about someone messing with your mind. He was nice and reasonable one minute and completely cruel the next. He asked me what my father had given me and I had no clue, so he electrocuted me again leaving me with these two lovely little burns!"

She pointed to her neck.

"Then my building maintenance guy came in and broke up the party and I had to watch as he snapped the guys neck. He forced me down to look into the dead guys eyes as he told me I was responsible for his death. If I hadn't screamed, then no one else would have been involved."

"He then forced me to my bedroom and threw me down onto the bed. He made a huge show out of plugging in my iron and turning it on high. He grabbed me around the neck and squeezed so I couldn't breath and that is how I have his hand imprinted on my neck!"

Sara was practically shouting by now.

"Then you want the kicker? As if I wasn't in enough pain, he unbuttoned my shirt all the while telling me how the stomach has the most sensitive skin of the whole body. He sat on my hips so I couldn't get away and he did this!"

Sara yelled, lifting her shirt and tearing the gauze bandage right off and then letting her shirt drop again as she continued.

"When he was done, he told me that was just a sample and that he'd be back. He undid the cuffs and left. The taser on my neck conducted with the metal on the handcuffs and left me with these burns."

Sara pulled the gauze off her wrists where Michael saw burns all the way around, the gauze that was covering her self inflicted wounds fell away as well.

"So tell me, do you feel better Michael? Do you know how to help me? Look at me! Look at my stomach!" She pulled her shirt back up. "It's ugly! It's disgusting! And there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

Sara then turned away from him and came face to face with 5 other people, all whose eyes landed on her stomach, where a clear imprint of an iron was molded into her skin, all the way to the little circles that let out the steam.

"Perfect!" she yelled at seeing the crowd.

"Everyone take a good look at poor, ugly Sara, who's losing it…go ahead…get an eyeful", and then when they started to look away, "What? Had enough? You don't want to look anymore? Well, I don't want to see it either!" she screamed and ran to the bathroom, where she locked herself in with a loud slam of the door.

"Whoa!" L.J. commented and got pulled out of the room by his father.

"C'mon, let's leave uncle Mike to deal with this one", he said, ushering L.J. and Veronica down the hall.

"Tell her she's not ugly", Aldo whispered to his son.

"Thanks dad, I think I got it", Michael stated, more exasperated at his father's comment.

"You need backup?" Jane asked. "Maybe another girl might help?"

"Thanks, but this was my doing." He watched as Jane walked out closing the door behind her.

Michael heard the shower go on.

"Sara?" Michael tried knocking on the door.

"Please leave me alone Michael. I'm fine, I just need to be alone."

He could hear the hurt in her voice.

Michael decided to wait until she came out. In the meantime, he got himself dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He pulled his baseball hat on and felt his face, realizing he needed to shave. It'd been a few days and he was getting a 5 o clock shadow or whatever Link called it. He then made the bed and laid down on top of the blankets with his eyes closed and hands behind his head waiting for Sara.

He heard the shower turn off and the curtain slide open. His mind was going places it definitely shouldn't be and not one was about the burn he saw. How could Sara possibly think she was ugly? Did she think that just because of the burn he wouldn't want her? He wanted her more than ever if that was possible.

Sara felt much better after the shower, refreshed was the word. She opened the door and was not surprised to see Michael waiting for her.

Michael heard the bathroom door and opened his eyes gawking at Sara. She had a towel wrapped around her, but her skin was glistening with little droplets of water and she looked so incredibly sexy to him. She went to the drawers designated as hers to find some underclothes. Michael stepped up behind her surprising her a little when she turned around to see him directly in front of her. The look he was giving her was almost feral.

"Are you okay?" she asked getting worried.

"How can you not think you are the sexiest woman alive?" he asked her with such a serious tone it caused an actual giggle.

"What?" she laughed.

"You", he said putting a hand on her face letting his thumb graze over her bruised cheek and then used his other hand to move some wet strands of hair behind her ear, as he simultaneously looked her in the eyes, "are so beautiful".

Sara wasn't sure what to say. She smiled a grateful smile. She reached her hand up to hold the one holding her cheek and turned her face, placing a small butterfly kiss on his palm. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that", she replied to him softly, almost a whisper.

Taking in the sight of Michael, Sara remembered how undressed she was.

"I should probably get dressed", she stated shyly and he allowed her to pass.

"Sara", Michael said, causing her to turn back to look at him.

"I'm here".

Sara dressed and was astonished that everything fit her perfectly. Right down to the tennis shoes.

She walked out of the bathroom and noticed the first aid kit open on the bed. She sat next to it and began to explore looking for the items she would need.

Michael walked over.

"You've fixed me enough. Let me fix you", he said in his charming way.

"Okay", Sara reluctantly agreed. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"No, but that's why you're here. You'll tell me what to do". Michael sat on the bed on Sara's left.

Sara laughed and went about telling Michael what to do and guided him through cleaning and steri-stripping the cut on her face; cleaning, applying ointment, and a small bandage to the two burns on her neck and then her wrists.

Next it was time for her arm.

"I don't remember that one", she said looking at the four angry, red streaks in confusion.

"You did that in your sleep. Whomever you were attacking, you got 'em good", Michael tried to make a joke and was rewarded by Sara's wonderful laugh.

Finally it was time for her stomach. She didn't want to view it again. She didn't want Michael to see it again. Even though he told her she was beautiful, she still felt scarred. It was solid proof that she was indeed broken.

Michael could see her hesitating.

"It's okay", he assured her. "I don't mind doing it".

"I didn't want you to ever see my like this", Sara stated, and her eyes filled with tears yet to overflow.

"Like what?" Michael asked.

"Vulnerable… scared…weak", she said looking at her hands as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't see that at all." Michael brought his hand up to brush some hair out of her face and then landed it on her shoulder he continued, "I see a strong, caring woman who has been through hell and back and still looks gorgeous". Sara turned her face so she was looking directly at him, hearing everything he said and trying to make herself believe it.

"Just lay back, cover your eyes and let me deal with it. Trust me."

Sara took a shaky deep breath and then followed orders. She layed back, closed her eyes and then lifted her shirt just below her breasts. She knew her jeans came up a little higher than the burn, so she unbuttoned and unzipped them and pulled the two halves apart and down, causing the top of her satin panties to show.

When she had finished exposing the skin Michael needed to access, she used her arm to cover her eyes. Michael sat beside her and went to work, trying hard to concentrate on the cleaning instead of her beautiful, exposed flesh.

'Don't look at the panties. Focus', he had to keep telling himself.

He poured some peroxide on her stomach and watched as she involuntarily clenched her muscles.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a little sensitive", she stated keeping her arm draped over her eyes.

"Are there any blisters or missing skin?" she asked him, not wanting to look herself.

"Nope, it looks great".

"Don't lie to me Michael".

"Well I mean great in the fact that it doesn't look to be infected or anything, just a minor burn".

"Minor? I have the outline of an iron on my stomach. There is nothing minor about that," she answered him angrily.

Michael blew out a deep breath.

"Sara, I don't know what the right thing to say is. You are beautiful and I know there is nothing I can say or do right now to make you believe that, but you are and in my eyes you always will be."

He finished applying some burn ointment and then covered it with gauze and taped the piece into place. He wasn't sure if she wanted to even see the gauze, so he took a chance and buttoned and zipped her jeans for her. He carefully pulled her shirt down and then looked at her face, noticing she still had her arm draped over her eyes.

He lightly took hold of her wrist and moved her arm off of her face. He saw she had some tears in her eyes and a few had leaked down the side of her face.

"It's okay. It will heal", he stated trying to help console her.

"It's not that, Michael", she took a deep breath, "it's you. I've been a wreck since I got here. Going from happy to crying to total meltdown, not necessarily all in that order and you've just been right along beside me doing anything you can to make me feel better. I don't deserve it. I wouldn't even have this if I had listened to you when you called me, but I was so angry and I let that get in the way of listening to anything you had to say. I'm sorry."

"Oh Sara. There is nothing you need to be sorry for. I dragged you into this. I deserve everything you throw at me and then some. Matter of fact, you can yell at me all day long and it'd be fine, just knowing you are here and safe."

Sara let out a small laugh, "Don't tempt me".


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day everyone had congregated around the kitchen table to discuss the next move.

"So, what's the plan?" Lincoln asked, throwing it out there for everyone.

"We lay low for a bit while we gather the evidence to exonerate you", Veronica said, stating it as fact.

"Actually", Michael hesitantly began, "I have to go meet up with some guy who is securing a plane for Sucre".

"Why can't Sucre do it?" V asked, obviously annoyed.

"Because the guy knows me and doesn't know Sucre. He won't give Sucre the time of day. I have to do this. I promised him."

"Michael the more you go out the bigger your chance is of being caught", Jane intervened.

"I'll be fine. I'll be there and back within a few hours."

Sara did not like this at all, but was not about to say anything in front of the whole group. She didn't think she was in position to voice her opinion to the whole family, but hell if she wouldn't get Michael alone.

"I'm going with you", Link stated.

"No your not", came simultaneously from Veronica, LJ, Michael, and Aldo, causing a laugh from Sara.

"Like hell I'm not. Michael you've risked enough for me, I have to watch your back. Something could happen to you out there".

"Link, you have more to lose than I do. If I get caught I go back to prison for a while. If you get caught it's back to death row".

"Don't you think I know that? But I'm still going. We are safer as a team than solo".

"We can't talk you out of this can we?" Veronica asked, knowing the answer. Sara was beyond baffled. She thought Veronica caved way too easy. Although V had more experience with them, perhaps she knew she wouldn't win this one, so why fight it.

The two brothers ignored her question as an obvious 'No' and continued talking.

"I have to get my bag and then I'll meet you by the front door", Michael stated to Link getting up and heading to his room.

"Excuse me", Sara said, rising and following Michael.

She entered the room they shared and closed the door. She watched as Michael pulled out his book bag and threw in some essentials like a change of clothes.

"Why you?" she asked. He stayed silent. He knew she would be mad, but there was no way around it.

"Why do you always have to be the hero? Why can't you think of yourself first for once?" Sara stood with her arms crossed. She was beyond pissed. She just got to him and now he was leaving again.

"I have to do this Sara. Sucre saved my ass, and helped with this whole thing. I have to get him to Mexico. I promised." He continued running around the room grabbing stuff.

"What if something happens to you? Please stay with me", Sara pleaded and for what seemed the tenth time that day, tears leaked down her face, and Michael knew she was more frightened than upset that he had to go meet up with Sucre.

Having finished packing he zipped his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He walked up to her, where she was currently blocking the door. He used both thumbs to wipe both of her eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. And if by chance it does, you will be safe here with my dad, Jane, V and LJ. But I'll be back. Just have a little faith, okay?" he ended with a small, but reassuring smile.

"Okay", Sara reluctantly said in a whisper and moved to the side to let him pass.

Michael left the room with out a glance back. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to go. He could tell Sara was beyond frightened. She had just arrived last night and he was already leaving her.

And then Sara realized she was alone. In the room at least and that was the last thing she wanted, so she walked out and heard the goodbyes near the door that opened into the facility. She stood at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and silently allowing tears to fall down her face that she didn't bother to wipe. What if she never saw him again? What if this was it and here she was being cold and aloof?

She had to do something. She had to tell Michael how she felt. He had to know that he was her everything. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to him and she hadn't told him her feelings.

"Michael wait!" she said louder than necessary, running up to where he and Link were. She reached him just as he was turning to look at her and did the first thing that came to her mind. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his mouth to hers.

To say Michael was shocked would be an understatement. She kissed him hard. It wasn't a sexual kiss at all, but one of feeling. He could feel everything she felt about him and it amazed him that someone would ever care about him in that way. He felt her hand slip from the back of his neck to his cheek and the other hand followed to the other side. He felt a drop of wetness as her tears continued to stream down her face and mingled with their lips. Sara pulled away the slightest bit, wiping a tear off his bottom lip with her thumb. She was out of breath as she put her forehead to his.

"Promise Me," she stated anguished. "Promise me you'll be back".

"I promise".

And then he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Sara spent the rest of the day sitting in a recliner watching the news. She would perk up at parts about Fox River, or her and her father, or the escapees. She saw that Abruzzi and Tweener had been killed during capture. She could have predicted Abruzzi would go down fighting, but Tweener shocked her. He was just a kid and the story said he was handcuffed at the time. Something there was not right. She'd seen him a few times. Basically, to tend to wounds he got from fights, or defending himself she should say. A fight was when two people were fighting. He was the one getting hit and not hitting back.

When LJ told her dinner was ready, she did go to the dining room and took a seat, but found herself playing with the chicken and rice more than eating it. She forced down a few bites, seeing as it'd been almost 48 hours since her last meal that hadn't been thrown up. The food was definitely good and she knew she had to eat to stay healthy. It seemed no one wanted to talk that evening, because even though Jane, Aldo, V, and LJ were also at the table no one said much of anything, except LJ who asked for seconds.

Sara felt she should be renamed the 'clock-watcher', because she kept looking at it. Shouldn't they be back by now? Michael said a few hours. Didn't that mean 3 or 4 or was Michael time different from regular time? She wondered if they had met up with Sucre yet or if they had gotten to the plane yet. She wondered if they had any complications or holdups. She assumed that if they had been spotted it would be on the news, so she could only assume they were still okay. She figured she could always call Michaels cell to make sure they were all right and after dinner that's just what she did.

Michael and Lincoln had just seen Sucre off in the plane when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you two okay?" he heard Sara's frantic voice.

"We're fine. Matter of fact we are on our way back now. We should be there in about 2 hours", Michael had to smile at the concern Sara showed for them.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you. Be careful", Sara stated.

"We will. See you soon". Michael hit the end button on his cell to see Link glancing at him from the drivers seat. They had taken the same SUV that brought Sara, V, and LJ to the safe house.

"Sara", Michael told his brother, putting the phone down. Like he even had to say anything. Link assumed it was Sara to begin with.

"So you think she's got it?" Link asked and Michael knew immediately he was referring to the info the guy who killed her father said she had and his father also thought she had it as well.

"I don't know. She didn't say anything to me about having it".

"Did you ask?"

"No, she's way too fragile at the moment. If she has something, she'll tell me".

"Yeah, you're probably rii…"

"LINK LOOK OUT" Michael screamed as a car crashed into the side of their vehicle.

The SUV stood up to the crash rather well. There was a huge dent in the side but other than that it was okay. Michael saw the other car in flames and pulled himself from their current vehicle to check on the other driver.

There was so much smoke and it was dark outside. Michael didn't see the driver behind the wheel until he got next to the car and was face to face with a nine millimeter.

"Get back there", Mahone ordered and followed Michael away from his burning vehicle.

"Burrows, Get out here now!" he yelled to Lincoln. Michael sunk to his knees in despair. All they had gone through; just to have it all end like this. He couldn't believe this was happening. He saw Link out of the corner of his eye, standing next to him holding his arm. He heard Lincoln tell Mahone that he could have him, just let Michael go.

"I don't want either of you. I just want my life back", he yelled shooting spit from his mouth as he talked.

"Turn around", he ordered.

"If you're going to kill us, you'll have to do it looking us in the face", Michael said as bravely as he could muster.

"You think I won't?" Alex asked him, not knowing why he was making small talk, when all he needed to do was pull the trigger.

And then they all knew he wouldn't as lights and sirens surrounded them.

"United States Border Patrol. Put your weapon down", they heard come over a bullhorn.

"I'm a federal agent. These are my prisoners", Mahone yelled back.

"Until we verify, put the gun down".

"Better luck next time, Alex", Michael couldn't help but goad the guy.

Back at Aldos…

Sara was sitting on the couch, her shoeless feet tucked under her, leaning against the arm dozing when Mr. Burrows covered her with a blanket. She was grateful, as she just couldn't seem to get warm. She thought perhaps it was because Michael wasn't there. She already had a hooded sweatshirt with a pocket that went from one side to the other, like a pouch. She currently had her hands through the fabric tunnel; grasping the computer piece her father had given her. Once Michael left she was certainly going to make sure she held onto it. She wasn't taking any chances since this could save his life.

Her eyes opened and she looked around noticing V and LJ must have gone to bed.

"Thank you", she said shyly and watched as Aldo sat at the other end of the couch.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I've been better", Sara chuckled not sure she really wanted to be having a chat with the man responsible in the largest way for everything that's happened.

"I'm sure" he affirmed her feelings. "I'm very sorry about your father".

"Thank you", Sara replied not really wanting to get into it again, seeing as how every time she did, she either cried or puked.

"Were you close to him?" Apparently Aldo wanted to have a chat.

"Not really".

"I was never close with my boys either, but I never stopped loving them or wanting to be with them".

"So why didn't you?" Sara wanted to know.

"It was too dangerous. Lincoln was around 8 at the time and Michael wasn't even born yet, when I got called into my supervisor's office and was told to watch as they put a bullet into three kids and a wife of one of my colleagues. They left the man alive though. They said it was because he had "talked" about company business. I knew then I had to get out of that company and I knew that my family would not be safe if I tried to do so."

Sara listened to Michaels father confess his past.

"I couldn't let anything happen to them, so I packed up, picked a fight with my wife and left. The farther away they were from me the better. I thought I could bring down the company and then go back and make up for everything, but I had no idea how big this thing really was. I was in hiding and the years continued to fly past. Soon I heard that my wife died and suddenly my two kids were in the system. That's when Lincoln started getting into a lot of trouble. I knew most of what went on in their lives, but I could never make my presence known. I tried one time to come for them. By the time I got to Michael, he had been in foster care for a few months. His current foster father beat him and locked him in a dark room for days at a time."

Sara was crying hearing of Michael's childhood.

"I'd gotten so good at killing people to save myself it didn't even bother me to take out this drunken man who kept my son for the monthly check. I found Michael in the closet scared as a little kid could be and I asked him to come with me. I told him he was now safe, but he saw his foster father on the ground dead and he ran from me. I wanted to find him, but I had already been out in the open for too long and I just couldn't go after him. It would be too much of a risk. So I went back into hiding and they continued to grow up. Lincoln did everything to give Michael a good life. He sold drugs for money and used all of it to care for Michael. He got an apartment, bought food, made sure Michael went to school and got good grades, and then it came time for college. Michael was so smart, but the money wasn't there. Lincoln offered to borrow the money, but Michael refused. Link had already done too much for him. He wasn't about to let Link borrow that kind of money from the kind of people he would have to use, so Lincoln borrowed it anyway and told Michael it was his half of the inheritance of their mother. So Michael used that money and went to college."

"Lincoln continued on the destructive path and finally was framed for murder. He was more believable as a criminal than Michael was. They sentenced Link to death and that's when Michael found out that Link had borrowed the money for his college and the only reason he was in the garage that night was to pay off the debt and that's when Michael thought up this whole scheme to save his brother. I couldn't believe my eyes and ears when I heard that they were successful at breaking out."

"Michael is very smart", Sara added.

"Too smart", Aldo said with a grin that Sara matched.

"That's probably true", Sara chuckled with the older man. She was half tempted to give him the computer chip. Put it in someone else's hands and let them be responsible for it. But then she realized that she didn't know anything about Michael's father and she wasn't going to trust his life to anyone that she herself didn't trust.

It was at that moment that Jane came running into the room.

"Aldo they've been caught", she exclaimed.

Sara's heart dropped to her stomach and she turned up the T.V. to see that yes, indeed Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows were in custody of the US Border Patrol and were being shipped back to Fox River the next day. Some camera crew was filming live as the brothers were ushered into the jail. She could see they were both hurt. Cuts and bruises mainly. She couldn't help but wonder what happened. She had just spoken to Michael, saying he was on his way home and now he wouldn't be back for a long time if ever.

"Oh my God", Sara said covering her mouth with one hand in shock.

"Jane, pack some bags and then get the car. I'll meet you up there in just a bit", he ordered.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked, not wanting to be here alone. Of course V and LJ were here but they weren't trained in any of this. What if something happened to the elder Burrows? What would they do?

"I'm going to get them back," he told her.

"You can't just leave us here by ourselves", Sara protested.

"You are perfectly safe here Sara. No one can get in but myself, Jane, Michael and Lincoln."

He could see that didn't help alleviate any of Sara's fears so he gave her a small handgun out of his desk and instructed her how to use it.

She looked wide-eyed at the gun and shook her head.

"I can't use this. I can't take someone's life", she cried.

"Sara if it's between you and them, then you better shoot, because they won't hesitate", he told her in the sternest voice she had ever heard.

Sara didn't want it at all. She couldn't ever take a life. She saved lives. She set it down like it was a bomb on the coffee table and watched as Mr. Burrows and Jane left the house and she was alone in the living room. She was half tempted to wake Veronica for company, but was sure all that would do was make two of them worry instead of just Sara. At least she could allow Veronica some good sleep until morning when she would have to explain why they were alone.

She went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee since she was sure she'd be up the whole night. All night long various news stations ran the story. The brother's capture was the biggest news in the country since the breakout and everyone wanted to capitalize on it. Her father's death wasn't even as publicized as this. She learned that first thing in the morning, Michael and Lincoln would be transferred via van back to Fox River and a helicopter was going to videotape the whole thing live.

Sara watched the same scene at least 50 times of Michael and Link being taken into custody. She shrugged. At least she got to see him this way. After the 30th time of watching it, something caught her eye and made her laugh. She saw Michael ever so sneaky looking at the building and she could just feel the wheels in his brain turning, formulating a plan to get out of this facility. If anyone could do it, Michael could, but she didn't hope for it, considering all the guards would be on super alert.

It was barely 7 am per the clock in the bottom corner of the news channel when Sara heard V wake up and come to the living room.

"They aren't back yet?" she asked confused as Sara poured another cup of coffee. She had drunk so much coffee; she moved the machine into the living room to be closer to it.

Sara looked up at her new friend.

"They've been caught haven't they?" Veronica asked, but knew the answer.

"Yeah, but guess what? We get to watch the transfer back to Fox River LIIIIVE at 8".

Veronica heard her drag out the Live as though she was repeating one of the anchor people and in spite of it all had to laugh.

"Want some coffee?" Sara offered.

"Sure".

Veronica got a mug and poured herself a cup, and then took a seat opposite Sara on the couch.

"Where are Aldo and Jane?"

"They went to try to break Michael and Lincoln out. I guess they think they can get them in transit. I don't know how they will since the whole country is watching like its the Macy's Day Parade or something."

"Well let's hope for the best" Veronica added awaiting the broadcast.

LJ came out of the bedroom in a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt and caught up with what was happening. He grabbed a coke and bag of Doritos and sat in the recliner to watch the show.

"They'll get away. They have too", LJ stated to no one in particular.

When the trio saw the mass of cars pulling out, and then the van and another mass of vehicles, their hope dropped even further. Under her breathe but loud enough to be heard Sara started singing.

"Nah nah nah nah…nah nah nah nah…hey hey hey …goodbye".

Veronica and LJ laughed at Sara's coping mechanism. They wanted to be mad and upset, but just had none left.

A few hours later and the trio was stilled glued to the TV watching the parade of cars drive along the highway. The cars entered a tunnel, and then didn't come back out when they were supposed too.

"What's going on V?" LJ asked standing up and moving closer to the TV, perhaps thinking if he looked closer the van would suddenly appear.

"I don't know", Veronica replied, leaning forward herself.

"Well they gotta come out right…what's that saying? What goes in must come out".

Veronica, never taking her eyes off the TV said, "I believe it's what goes up must come down".

The traffic helicopter who was narrating the whole broadcast was also wondering what was happening.

_It appears there is an abandoned tractor-trailer jackknifed in the road, blocking the exit. Yes, the police scanner, reports indeed there is a problem. The cops are trying to get the vehicle moved out of the way so they can get by. You have to wonder if this is coincidence or something larger_.

The TV was showing various angles of the tunnel and still nothing was coming out or going in.

_Oh wow, we are hearing reports that the convicts have escaped custody again_.

LJ jumped up screaming a proud, "YES!"

Veronica had her hands covering her mouth in anticipation to see if they would get away.

Sara, sat up and was bouncing her feet on the floor. "C'mon c'mon", she was muttering under her breathe.

"_It's being said that the convicts have managed to get into an auxiliary door and lock it behind them. The cops can't get in. This is unbelievable! The question now is what's behind that door? Are they just sitting in there or is there an exit?"_

"Let there be an exit, please let there be an exit", LJ was saying with his hands in a prayer sitting on his knees.

_Oh my! We just heard that behind the door is a mass of tunnels leading to over 200 exits! Sorry folks but this can't possibly be coincidence. I've never seen anything like this in all my time as a reporter!_

"That's cause you don't know my family" LJ yelled happily at the TV.

Sara and Veronica were laughing and hugging. They were positive that the boys got away. With so many exits there is no way they could get caught.

"How far away is that place from here?" Sara asked, wanting to know how long until they got back. She just knew they would head right back here.

"About an hour", Veronica answered her. "But they are on foot, so I don't know how long it will take or how they will get here".

Sara put her hands in her pocket checking again that the computer chip was safe and it was. She was smiling and waiting for Michael to call. She knew he would as soon as he was able. She couldn't wait to see him walk through that door. She already had a plan of running and jumping into his arms.

With Lincoln and Michael…

The boys were running through the tunnels as fast as they could. They knew it was way too easy. Someone or something was waiting for them. It had to be. A few more turns and they found themselves in a large room with many different ways to go. Michael had to stop to breathe and try to figure out where he was.

"Which way?" Lincoln was yelling to him breathlessly.

Michael was leaning down with his hands on his knees, sweat pooling off his body. "I don't know".

It was then that a man with jeans and a shirt ran into the room pointing a gun at them. They turned to run the other way, when Alex was suddenly there also pointing a gun on them. This was it. Their time had come. Michael was sure of it. He looked between the two men and there were just no more options. All of a sudden a shot rang out and instinctively Michael looked to himself…no blood. He looked to Lincoln…also no blood. Michael finally looked to Alex and saw the man was pale and holding his left shoulder, and watched as he fell to his knees and then down.

"C'mon" the unknown man yelled at the two and considering their options they followed. They got to the safety of the mans car and began driving before Michael asked, "Who are you?"

"I can help you, but we have to get to a safe place first".

"We have a safe place, but I need some answers first", Michael rebutted.

"Who I am is not important. It's how I can help you that is".

"Stop talking in damn riddles man", Lincoln yelled from the back seat looking around to make sure they were not being followed.

"How can you help us?" Michael asked ignoring his brother.

"I know where Terrance Steadman is. I can take you to him, but we have to find the key first".

"What key?" Michael asked.

"Sara Tancredi…she's the key".


	15. Chapter 15

Michaels face went white. Why did everyone think that his Sara had the key to this whole conspiracy? Wouldn't she have told him if she did? She certainly wouldn't be running around with a bulls-eye on her back if she knew she had something that all these people wanted.

"You know where she is, don't you?" the unknown man asks.

Michael stayed silent. No way is he going to lead anyone to where Sara is.

"Okay, scratch that. I know you won't tell me where she is, but we have to get to her", the man says.

"Why should we trust you?" Lincoln asks.

"Well for one, I could have killed you already. But I didn't. That has to count for something."

Michael thought that over. It was very true. But still he wasn't going to show this guy where Sara was.

"Pull over", Michael told the guy when they were half way to the safe house.

He got the guy out of the car and searched him. He took his cell phone and threw it into the grass next to the road. He found the guys gun and gave it to Lincoln. Then he was satisfied the guy was not a threat, so he searched the car. In the trunk he found a suit and tie and the spare tire. He looked underneath to make sure there were no tracking devices and when he was sure the guy was clean, he told him to get into the back seat. The guy listened.

Michael took the tie and handed it to the guy. "Blindfold yourself", he said.

The guy did.

Michael pulled to make sure it was tight and then closed the back door, putting himself in the drivers seat.

He motioned to Link to keep an eye on the guy so he couldn't see where they were going and then the car started to move again.

Michael tried to make some small talk.

"So what kind of guy doesn't carry a wallet?" Michael asked since he didn't find one.

"The same kind that saves fugitives from unstable FBI agents. Look, as a show of faith, I'll tell you my first name is Paul, okay?"

The rest of the ride was in silence as Michael maneuvered the car towards the safe house.

It was nearly 4p.m. by the time the boys made it back to the house. They guided the unknown man down the path, into the mountain, down the elevator and into the security area before removing his blindfold.

Sara and Veronica were still watching the news. No one has spotted the two brothers since they went through the auxiliary door in the tunnel. LJ had gone back to bed after watching until he got bored of the same thing over and over. The girls were too busy chatting to hear the door open and screamed in surprised happiness as Lincoln rounded the corner with a big smile on his face saying, "Miss me?" Veronica lunged into his arms.

"Oh my God. Are you okay? I was so worried. Are you okay? Why didn't you call? Are you okay? Where's Michael?" she talked a mile a minute as her and Link came farther into the living room. Sara wondered the same thing.

"We found someone who can help us. Michael's with him now, helping him through security. They'll be here any minute", Lincoln was the happiest Sara had ever seen him. He was holding Veronica to him and they were standing in the living room off to the side a bit.

Sara was waiting in the middle of the room for Michael to come around the corner when she heard the voice that made her insides go cold. "The security here is worse than getting through an airport", to which she heard Michael laugh.

What the hell was Michael thinking? He vowed to keep her safe and here he was leading her torturer right to her. She remembered the gun on the table and picked it up, pointing it at the corner the men would soon turn. All thoughts that she could not kill another human being left her when she heard that voice. He had killed her father, he had tortured her and he had emotionally scarred her for life. He was going to pay and she would not feel one ounce of guilt for what she was about to do.

"Sara, what are you doing?" Veronica asked shocked, seeing her friend standing with one finger on the trigger and the other hand supporting the hand holding the gun. Apparently Veronica had been too wrapped up in Lincoln to hear the voice coming down the hall.

It was then that they all saw him. He turned into the room first and stopped in his tracks. He was calm like he had seen many guns pointed at him before. Michael walked in and came to a sudden halt. Sara was reminded of the old Western showdowns she used to watch with her father when she was younger. Lincoln and Veronica a few feet away to her right, Lance ten feet in front of her and Michael diagonally to the right, halfway between Lincoln and Lance. The only difference being that Sara was the only one brandishing a gun.

"How could you?" Sara questioned Michael with tears of betrayal in her eyes. He was about to ask how could he what, when Paul talked.

"Hello again, Sara", he was calm…too calm…like he wasn't afraid of her and Sara wanted him to be.

"What's going on?" Lincoln questioned, putting himself between Veronica and Sara, should she decide to turn the gun on them.

"Oh my", the group heard Veronica say and then started whispering to Lincoln.

"Sara and I go back a ways, don't we?" the man spoke to her.

"Don't you speak to me", she said more angry than Michael had ever seen her.

"C'mon Sara. We both know you won't shoot me. It's not in you", Michael heard Paul and then knew it was the wrong thing for him to say. Never challenge an emotional woman with a gun that she won't do something, because suddenly a shot rang out and Paul grabbed his arm, screaming in pain.

"Whoa, Sara, what's going on?" Michael tried to step towards her, when she trained the gun back on him.

"Don't move", she ordered Michael, her calm demeanor back. Michael took a step back holding his hands up in front of him in mock surrender.

"You bitch", they heard Paul grunt out, and forcing himself back to an erect position, still holding his shoulder that had blood running down his arm and dripping onto the floor.

"That's nothing you bastard, just a flesh wound. Wait until I electrocute you like cattle, or perhaps burn you with an iron, then see how much hatred you have for me. It's amazing how much being tortured can change a person."

Things were starting to dawn on Michael. This was the guy that did those things to Sara. This was the guy that now haunted her dreams. He also wanted to know how Sara knew with out even seeing the guys' arm that it was just a flesh wound. What kind of past did she have that she knew exactly how to aim and shoot someone?

"Sara, I had no idea", Michael tried to explain his actions of bringing this man down to their safe place.

"It was just business…why are you taking it so personal?" Paul gritted out.

"Just business? Just business?" Sara got louder as she spoke, "Forget what you did to me, you KILLED my father. If that's not personal I don't know what is", she yelled and Link could see she was getting to the point of firing again. During the commotion, Veronica had clued Lincoln in on what she knew about the guy and Lincoln was fuming. If he didn't think that this guy could lead them to Terrance Steadman, he would kill him himself.

He tried to reason with her. "Sara, I swear, we had no idea who he was. He helped us escape in the tunnels and said he knows where Steadman is. He was blindfolded on the ride here. He does not know where we are. He said you were the key to the whole thing, so we got back to you as soon as possible. Why don't you put the gun down and we'll talk everything through? This man will not hurt you. We won't let him. Just put the gun down."

"Nice try Lincoln, but he has to die. It's the only way for us to be free." She was suddenly so calm and collected, the group knew exactly where this was going.

Lincoln knew it was up to him to do something, seeing how Michael and Paul were at gunpoint and he was the closest to her.

It was like slow motion as the group heard her cock the gun again and aim directly for Paul's forehead.

"Don't worry, unlike me, you won't feel a thing", she said to him and pulled the trigger. Lincoln lunged for her just as she fired, smacking her hands upwards, the gun flying from her grip and Lincoln and her falling to the ground hard. He took her down like he was the whole defensive line of a football team. Her forehead hit the corner of the coffee table and blackness engulfed her.

"Oh, my god", Veronica ran to her friend as Lincoln rose and retrieved the weapon. Michael wanted to go to her but wasn't leaving this evil man out of his sight.

Lincoln apparently sensed his brother wanted to see Sara so he went and stood guard over the man they called Paul. Michael ran to Sara's side and picked her up, placing her gently on the couch and sat next to her on the edge. He saw the bleeding gash on her forehead and put his hand there for pressure while Veronica ran for some towels.

While Michael was with Sara, Paul looked behind him at the bullet imbedded in the wall, millimeters above his head and thanked Lincoln for saving his life.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Sara. I don't want her to carry the guilt of killing a man", and then added as an afterthought, "even if he does deserve it".

It was at that moment the group heard LJ.

"You son of a bitch", he yelled and suddenly Paul was no longer standing. LJ tackled him to the ground and started pummeling him. Paul was in no position to defend himself, first with being shot leaving him with one arm and the second the fact he wasn't expecting LJ. Lincoln looked over the two and let his son get a few hits in before breaking it up.

"LJ, Stop", Lincoln said clearly, pulling LJ off the man easily.

Paul stood up wiping his nose with the back of his hand that he was certain was now broken. "This family is dysfunctional", he yelled angry as he took a big sniff.

Veronica brought in a wet rag and Michael placed it on Sara's forehead.

After a few minutes she started to stir. She didn't know why but her head hurt.

"Sara are you alright?" she heard his soothing voice.

"Yeah… just a little headache…is it over?" she asked, yet to open her eyes.

"Is what over?" he questioned her back.

"The riot".


	16. Chapter 16

Upon receiving no reply, Sara opened her eyes to see Michael, his brother, and three unknown people staring at her. Wait! His brother? How did he get here?

"Lincoln, what are you doing out of your cell? Are you okay?" she asked and struggled to sit up, but noticed the pressure Michael was holding on her head.

"Don't sit up. You got a pretty nasty cut on your forehead", Michael told her.

"A cut? How'd I get cut?"

"You hit your head on the edge of the coffee table. Sara, what date is it?" Michael questioned her.

"The 16th", she answered easily.

"What month?"

"April. Now why the quiz?"

"It's June, Sara. You've lost two months of memory from the hit to your head".

"June? It can't possibly be June" Sara was getting nervous and started looking around.

She noticed Link was not in any of his prison attire. Usually he was decked out in not only a uniform, but also a full set of silver jewelry, meaning cuffs and chains. She saw a teenage boy standing next to Lincoln. She saw an unknown man bleeding from his arm and nose on the other side of Link and she saw another female looking at her worriedly.

Michael could see Sara was trying to process everything and wondered how long her memory may be gone. He didn't want to be the one to explain to her the stuff she was missing. It was bad enough for her to live through it once, but how do you tell someone who doesn't remember anything, that her father was murdered and she had been tortured and oh yeah the guy that did it is right here.

Sara knew she should be scared at the fact that she was obviously not in the prison and had two convicts with her, but for some reason she wasn't. She didn't know if it was from the blow to the head, or the fact that she felt secure with these two men, or perhaps even because she wasn't the only female.

"Where am I?" she finally questioned.

"You're in a safe house", she heard from the unknown woman.

"Safe house? Why am I in a safe house? How did I get here? How are you and Link here? And why the hell does my head hurt so bad?" Sara asked mainly to herself, but then pulled on Michael's wrist until it came into her view along with the white towel he was holding that was now completely red from her blood. She put her hand up to feel her forehead and winced in pain as she connected with the open tissue. She looked at her hand to see it was smeared in blood.

"I know you don't remember right now Sara, but we broke out a few weeks ago. We've been on the run since and we are trying to clear our names now."

"This is crazy! I'm leaving", Sara exclaimed and tried to sit up only to feel some blood seep down the side of her face and land on her sweatshirt.

She got dizzy just from sitting up so added, "In a little bit", and slowly put herself back to a prone position.

The unknown woman brought her another towel to place over the cut.

"Thank you, …" Sara said pushing the towel to her head, cringing from the pain and pausing to learn the woman's name.

"Veronica", the unknown woman filled in for her.

"Okay. Thank you Veronica. Do you have a mirror? She asked lightly.

"Sure", Veronica ran off and came back with a little compact. Sara took it and looked at her head.

"Ugh…I'm gonna need stitches".

"I can do it", she heard from the bleeding man. Was he serious? There was no way in hell a man with only one good arm would be able to stitch her up, but she didn't even have to voice an objection because obviously there was bad blood between Michael and this guy.

"Like hell you will" he spat at the guy. "You don't even think about touching her again".

Sara wondered when the man with the wounded arm had touched her previously and was glad she couldn't remember because apparently it was not a pleasant experience.

"Umm…a hospital would work quite nicely", Sara offered.

"We can't go to a hospital. It's got to be done here. I'm sorry", Michael explained to her.

"Are you serious? Jesus, Michael…what have you got me into?" Sara was exasperated, tired, and most of all confused. She could see the guilt wash over Michael from her statement and she felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure there's a reason for all this and I just don't remember. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty", Sara said from her spot on the couch.

"It's okay. Believe me, I deserve it", he only half joked with her.

It was then that Jane and Aldo arrived to save the day. Jane had some medical training in her past and volunteered to stitch up Sara. Veronica got the first aid kit, which had everything that she would need for the procedure.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything to numb it with. I'm sorry Sara, but this is going to hurt".

The drape that went over the wound was large enough to cover her face, which Sara was glad for. She didn't want these people to see her cry. She closed her eyes and waited for the first puncture. She didn't have to wait long. Michael continued to sit beside her and saw her body stiffen with pain. Her hands were balled into fists so tight her knuckles were turning ghostly white. Sara felt Michael's hands pick up her right hand and place it in his palm. Her hand unraveled long enough to grip his thumb. He didn't have to watch to know each time the needle pierced her skin, because she would squeeze the hell out of his hand.

Finally Jane asked Michael to hand her the hydrogen peroxide so Michael placed Sara's hand on his thigh instead. He got it and watched as Jane poured some onto a gauze pad and then over the cut. He certainly wasn't prepared for the death grip his leg received. His face contorted in pain, but he remained quiet, not about to let Sara know she was hurting him.

It only lasted a minute or two. As soon as her stinging was gone, she released her grip on him slowly.

"You might want to shower before I put the bandage on. You've got blood in your hair." Jane instructed her.

"Okay" Sara said and blinked as the drape was removed and the light hit her. She sat up and steadied herself, before thanking Jane for stitching her head.

"Umm…Where's the shower?" she asked.

"I'll show you", Michael said and stood up, watching Sara stand as well to make sure she didn't fall. They made their way upstairs and Michael led her to the room they had shared previously, even though she didn't remember.

"There are clothes for you in there"; he instructed pointing to a closet.

"Thank you Michael" she told him even though she didn't understand what was going on at the moment.

"You want me to wait for you?" he asked to which she smiled.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Don't think I'll go down the drain or anything."

Michael laughed and closed the door on his way out. He heard her lock it from within and went to go find the rest of the crew to see what was going on.

He had not even gotten to the stairs when the door opened and he heard Sara yell for him. He ran back to the room to see she was holding up her sweatshirt and undershirt, pointing to her stomach.

"What the hell is this? What happened to me?" she cried out. She was about to undress when she discovered the gauze and had removed it to see the iron burn. She noticed that wasn't the only one.

"I have bandages all over me. What happened?" she started to freak out and began pulling them all off.

Michael closed the door behind him so passerbies could not be nosy as they were in this house.

Michael decided the best place was to start at the beginning and he wasn't going to hold anything back. "When I broke my brother out of Fox River a lot of people wanted to find me. They knew I had feelings for you, so they came at you to get to me. Veronica, Link's girlfriend and my nephew LJ came and got you. By the time they got there you had already been hurt. You went with them and ended up here. I had to leave yesterday to go get Sucre on the plane…"

"Wait, Sucre's out? How'd ya'll get out?"

"You left the infirmary door unlocked for us and we got out."

"I did what!"

"Now as I was saying, after getting Sucre on the plane, Link and I were coming back here when we got caught by the border patrol. They were going to send us back to Fox River, when we managed to escape again, and ran into Paul who helped us. We came back here and you saw him and shot him, then Link tackled you as you were about to shoot him again and hit your head and now here we are."

"Shot him? Okay I believed you until then. I'm a doctor Michael. Why would I shoot him?"

Michael took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to say would be hard on her.

"You shot him because he's the one who hurt you and he also killed your father".

Michael wasn't prepared for the slap that resounded in the room as Sara's palm met his cheek. The force of her smack caused his head to move to the side to help absorb the impact.

"My father is NOT dead! I talked to him just this morning".

Michael took a deep breath to calm himself, closed his eyes, turning his face to face her again and said, "You talked to him this morning two months ago", his cheek turning a shade of pink.

"No…no, it's not true", she said wanting with all her might to believe it wasn't, but having thoughts as to why Michael would say it if it weren't true.

Michael hated having to do it, but he was going to prove it to her. He walked to the TV that was on the dresser and found CNN.

"Look", he ordered pointing his finger to the date and time at the bottom of the screen. It read 5.30 pm June 16, 2005 and then they both listened as the reporter came back on.

_And in today's news Governor Frank Tancredi's funeral has been scheduled for a week from tomorrow. If you're just joining us, Governor Tancredi was found dead in his home two days ago in an apparent case of suicide. _

"Oh God", Sara exclaimed, sitting on the end of the bed, covering her mouth with her hands and tears coming down her face, her mind trying to make sense of everything. Sure she could ignore it when Michael said it, but it was on the news. Her father was dead.

Michael kneeled down in front of her gripping both her wrists with his hands cautiously.

"I know this is a lot to absorb right now and I'm sorry you're having to go through this. Why don't you go take your shower and I'll wait for you right here, okay? It might make it easier to talk to everyone once you're freshened up and dressed."

Sara nodded in surrender. She let Michael lead her to the bathroom and he left her standing there, closing the door all but a crack. He sat on the bed and waited. 15 minutes went by and he still hadn't heard the shower go on. He went to check.

"Sara?" he questioned pushing the door open to find her standing in the exact same spot he left her in the exact same position, except now she had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other up to her mouth, biting on her thumbnail.

She turned to look at him with the look of a person completely lost and his heart broke.

"I don't know what to do", she confessed.

"I'll help you", he replied and they both knew the shower was the least of their concerns, but the one most easily remedied.

He slipped passed her and turned the knobs waiting for the water to warm up. When it did he pulled the stopper on the faucet to redirect the stream to the showerhead. He stepped back towards her and pulled her sweatshirt over her head, followed by her t-shirt.

"I'll leave the underclothes", he said to her relief. He slowly undid the button and zipper of her jeans and pushed them down. He kneeled down and pulled off first one shoe, one sock, and one pant leg and then repeated the process with the other side. When she was left in just a bra and panties, he guided her towards the shower. She stepped in and continued to stand there; just letting the water hit her back.

He recognized the signs of grief. When his mother died he didn't want to do anything either. He just wanted to sit there and grieve and for people to let him. So he decided to let her. He climbed in the shower fully clothed and pushed her back gently so her hair was under the stream. She didn't care that some of the water was coming down her face. She held it together while he washed and rinsed her hair and she held it together while he soaped up a washcloth and bathed her, and she held it together while she rinsed, but when it was done, and he turned the water off and they both continued to stand there, him soaked to the bone in his clothes and her almost nude and starting to chill, she finally cried. She pulled his shirt that made a suction sound as it left his skin and pulled him closer to her to bury her face in his chest and he held her. His arms went around her like a warm blanket, a strong, protective warm blanket. She clung to him and cried until she had no more tears. He was worried about her catching cold, so he grabbed a towel off the rack that was closest to him and wrapped it around her shoulders, letting it drape down, and then pulled her back into his embrace. He let his fingers comb through her tangled, wet locks, as he rested his chin on the top of her head, closed his eyes, and let all the emotions pass through him.

The guilt, that this was his fault. He was the cause of her father dying, but then scolded himself because he knew that wasn't true. It was higher than him, higher than his father, higher than her father. The worry, wondering if she would ever recover and return to the woman he fell in love with before he broke out. Determination, he was determined to make things right, determined that he would give her a life with some sense of normalcy once this was all over. He made these silent promises to himself as well as her and had to admit he was feeling better from their embrace. She seemed to be also since her cries had decreased to involuntary sniffles.

"I'm sorry I slapped you", he heard her mumble into his chest.

"It's okay. I'm not made out of glass", he quipped and then suggested they get out of the shower.

He guided her out and used the towel to dry her off as much as possible and then led her to the bedroom, where he pulled out a set of clothes for her, underwear included. He set the clothes on the bed and then went back to his closet for a full change of clothes.

"I'll change in the bathroom", he said, hoping to encourage her to change and dress knowing he would be coming back out, and she did. She removed her underclothes that were sopping wet and put the new ones on. She pulled on the drawstring sweatpants he pulled out for her and another hoodie. She liked the hoodies, they were so warm, like they had some sort of warm cotton inside. Last she pulled on a pair of thick socks and she was now warm. She knocked on the bathroom door, and Michael opened it, standing in his sweatpants and shirt in hand.

"Just looking for a brush", she said softly.

"C'mon in. I'm almost done", he assured her. She walked in and took in her appearance in the mirror. She had to admit she felt better after the shower. She looked better too. The gash to the head looked good. The lady who stitched her did an excellent job, she critiqued to herself. The small cut to her cheek that Michael informed her she got two days ago was healing nicely. The steri-strips weren't even needed anymore. The bruise surrounding her cheek was fading into a yellowish-green. She pulled her hair up with one hand to get a look at the two burns on her neck and decided they didn't need bandages anymore either. She watched in the mirror as a now shirted Michael came to stand behind her. He took the hair that was in her hand in his, holding it to the side and leaned down placing a chaste kiss on her neck careful to avoid the burns. Sara's eyes closed in pleasure and her head tilted to the side giving him more access to her, but he didn't need it. He released her hair and took the brush, pulling it carefully through her tangles, telling her she was still beautiful. She carefully blew out a big breath, getting over the feel of his lips on her skin. It amazed her that with everything going on she still wanted to feel him.

She braced herself with one hand on each side of the sink as Michael gently brushed her hair. She never knew the simple task of hair brushing could feel so good. Perhaps it was because its him, or perhaps it was her emotions running rampant, but whatever it was she liked it.

She wanted so badly to feel…something…anything. She'd seen Michael in the infirmary enough to know he felt something for her. Hell he proved it when he came to save her earlier during the riot. Even though according to him that was two months ago, but that had to mean something right? And when they climbed down from the ceiling she was certain he was going to kiss her and boy was she going to let him if it hadn't been for the group of wannabe rapists. She was already so screwed up what was one more notch on the totem pole? When she felt the brush leave her hair for the last time, she turned to him.

"Thank you", she said as sweetly as she could.

"Your Welcome", she heard his husky voice and wondered if he was as affected as her at their close proximity.

"I would offer to return the favor, but well…" she trailed off and he had to laugh at the fact he had no hair to brush.

"It's okay. I want to make you feel good", he replied.

"Oh you do?" she flirted moving her hands to his shoulders and slowly sliding them down over his chest and stomach.

He cleared his throat before muttering out a weak yes.

"And what would you do to make me feel good? Would you kiss me?" she asked leaning up and licking a small portion of his neck before leaving a small kiss.

"Gladly", he replied back, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling.

"Would you touch me?" she asked kissing his jaw line, letting her lips linger longer than necessary.

"Anywhere you want".

Sara was whispering in his ear.

"Would you make love to me?" she asked and sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

"With pleasure", he replied back his eyes rolling up inside his head.

She released his lobe after a little nibble with her teeth and pulled her head back just a bit to meet his wanton gaze. She was certain hers matched and he opened his hooded eyes, taking in her beauty, before finally cupping her face in his hands and kissing her full on the mouth. It seemed like that kiss lit the spark, because soon they were roving over each other's upper bodies. Sara's hands moved from his chest, to his stomach, around the back, up and over his shoulders, varying the ways she went, but gripping at him the same, like she couldn't get enough. Their lips eagerly parted as her tongue sought refuge within his mouth. She was pulling at him harder holding his shirt bunched in her hand. When air finally became a reality, they broke apart gasping, but not for long before his lips were on her neck. She tilted her head back and moaned his name. Her hands eagerly sought the end of his shirt pulling it up and over his head, forcing his lips to leave her skin. He helped her discard the shirt, pulling it off his arms, but she wasn't waiting. She had already started in on his chest, kissing, sucking, licking, leaving no spot unattended, each piece of skin just as tasty as the last.

He pulled her hoodie up and off her in one swift movement. They both smiled at the eagerness of the situation. She reached down and pulled the string on her pants watching them pool to the floor around her ankles.

"Oops", she said mischievously. His hands traveled south to cup her black cotton panty covered rear and lifted her with ease to sit on the sink counter. He went back to her now exposed shoulder, so smooth, so creamy, so calling his name. He pulled her matching black bra strap aside a bit and took a taste of her. His mouth traveled to her collarbone just by her neck and he pulled some warm flesh in his mouth, giving it three quick hard sucks, marking her lightly as his own. She couldn't seem to feel enough of him. Skin to skin they were, but she still wanted more. Using her feet she pushed down his sweatpants revealing his plaid boxers. He stepped out of the pants and pressed himself to her center, knowing the undergarments were in the way, but wanting her to feel just what she did to him.

She groaned feeling the hardness of him up against her most intimate of places. Her hands were now smoothing over his shaven head. "I want you so much", she told him with all her vulnerability. He smiled at her before reclaiming her mouth. Her legs instinctively went around him pulling him tighter into her and cursing the barrier each of them still had. He lifted her off the counter with her legs still wrapped around him and carried them to the bed, he lowered her down gently and watched her scoot up further. He pulled his boxers down slowly, keeping his eyes trained on hers. He kneeled on the bed, hooking his fingers through her panties to take them off. She lifted her bottom, helping him get them down and then laughed when he threw them over his shoulder landing on the top of the TV. He crawled up to her like a tiger after prey, settling himself between her thighs, pulling the covers up over them as he went. The sheets were cool against the heat their bodies were simultaneously putting out. He didn't need to guide himself to her entrance; her body was ready for him. Open and inviting and waiting for him to come home.

Sara closed her eyes waiting for the moment, wanting to feel all of him, to make the two of them one when she felt a sudden pain in her head.

"Ouch", she said.

"Sara, are you okay?" she heard him say.

"Yes, just be gentle", she replied, keeping her eyes closed.

"I'm being as gentle as I can with a needle and thread".


	17. Chapter 17

"A what?" Sara said and opened her eyes, only to discover she was no longer naked in bed, but on the couch and Michael was sitting on the edge of the couch leaning over her with a needle in his bloody hand.

"There you are", he said looking at her concerned. "We were worried about you. You've been out of it for a few hours now. How do you feel?"

"Confused", she replied trying to look around the room but couldn't with Michael blocking her view.

Michael finished tying the stitch and then used scissors to clip the string.

"Only a couple more stitches and you'll be good to go", Michael explained.

"Okay" Sara relented, boldly placing a hand on Michael's jean covered thigh.

"Where'd you learn to do stitches?" she wondered.

"Discovery Channel", he stated so proud of himself. "It's incredible the stuff you can learn on TV these days:"

Sara tried to remember what happened before she hit her head and remembered Lance.

"Why'd you bring him here?" she wanted to know.

"He said he could help us, and he did help us escape custody. I swear we didn't know who he was though. I'm sorry Sara. I would never intentionally hurt you. I hope you know that."

"I do", Sara replied quietly.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked, while wincing in pain as the needle pierced her flesh again.

"I sent them away. They are probably upstairs in the kitchen or something." He said, tying and clipping the next stitch.

"Why'd you send them away? Ow", she gritted out as the needle went through again.

"Well for one, Veronica and Link had to go patch up Paul and for two you seemed to be having a pretty good dream and I didn't want them to overhear the things you were saying." He chuckled nervously.

"What did I say?" She was beyond embarrassed.

He tied and clipped the last stitch and then put the supplies away before turning back to face her.

"Let's see," he taunted her playfully. "I heard 'Michael', and 'I want you so much'", he repeated everything the way she said it in her dream so Michael came out as a moaned whisper.

"Oh god", she whined embarrassed, turning her face away from him.

He laughed. "Sooo…what were we doing?"

"Nothing", she replied way too fast, sitting up.

"Just in case you want to know…I want you so much", he chuckled, mocking her dream.

She pushed him playfully causing him to stand so she could stand.

"It was just a dream. So don't get your hopes up", she replied thinking she had nipped his fun in the bud and started to walk out of the room and up the stairs.

He followed her.

"You know what they say about dreams don't you?"

She ignored him still walking with a smile on her face.

He caught up to her at the bedroom door.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes".

"Okay Cinderella, why don't you take your little white mice and go find your fairy god mother so I can take a shower", she turned to him joking.

"Is it a cold shower?" he joked back.

"Get out", she groaned with a smile, pushing him backwards playfully so she could close the bedroom door.

He smiled on the other side of the door and then left instructions for her to wait for him before leaving the room.

Sara did take a shower, and it was pretty cool temperature wise. She didn't take long getting washed and then dressed in a pair of slim fitting jeans and a v-neck short sleeve shirt. She added to it a pair of white socks and a pair of ankle high boots. Then remembering the computer chip she went for her recently bloodied and discarded hoodie and reached into the pocket finding nothing there.

Where could it have gone? She'd had it the last 24-36 hours and now it wasn't in her pocket. Perhaps it fell out when Lincoln tackled her to the ground. Rushing out of the room she sprinted back down the stairs to the room she was in previously. She'd found it under the couch when she heard the sickening voice.

"Looking for something?"

"No" she replied taking the chip as secretive as she could and putting it in her front pocket.

"What are you doing lose? I thought you'd be in a cage."

"I got time off for being a good boy" he mocked her. "Also since you shot me, I guess they don't think I'm a risk", he stated pointing to his arm that was bandaged and his t-shirt sleeve had been cut to the shoulder.

"It's flesh wound. The bullet went straight through." She went to move past him, when he grabbed her arm.

"What's in your pocket Sara?"

"Let me go", she sneered.

"Not till I get what's in your pocket."

"I said Let Go", she said louder to him, hitting him in his bandaged arm, causing him to release her. She ran for the stairs, only for Kellerman to recover and run after her. She was up four steps when he grabbed her ankle causing her to fall.

"You're going to pay for that" he spat at her.

"MICHAEL" she screamed not knowing where he was.

Kellerman was struggling with Sara on the stairs trying to keep her from hitting him in defense while simultaneously trying to reach into the front of her jeans.

"Get off me", she was yelling in fear.

She saw Michael and Lincoln run in from a room that was downstairs, each grabbing an arm of Kellerman to pull him back. When he was subdued and Michael was sure Lincoln had a handle on him, Michael went up the stairs to check Sara who was still leaning on about 3 of them.

"Your girl is unhinged", Kellerman yelled to Scofield and then to Lincoln, "Get your mammoth hands off of me".

"Shut up!" Lincoln growled in his ear, pulling him harder into a hold.

"Sara, are you alright?" Michael asked, pulling the shaking woman into his arms.

She pushed her head into his chest, breathing heavily from the confrontation. "Why is he not tied up?" she asked tearfully.

"He assured us he would behave", Michael said shooting daggers at the man currently in his brother's hold.

"I was behaving. That bitch came at me", Kellerman argued trying to get out of Link the Sink's grip.

Sara pulled her head away from Michael's chest to look him in the eyes and started shaking her head. "No…He's lying Michael, I swear I didn't go after him." She seemed scared, almost like Michael wouldn't believe her.

Michael used both hands to simultaneously push hair back on both sides of her face and then left his hands at her temples. "I believe you".

"Of course you would, your fucking her".

"HEY" Lincoln warned pushing the man into a wall face first.

"You can't trust him, Michael."

Instead of replying Michael helped her to her feet saying, "Let's go upstairs so we can talk in private."

Michael led Sara to their bedroom and closed the door. Sara sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Michael leaned against the dresser in front of her.

"We don't trust him, but he says he can help us and frankly, we're out of options. What happened down there anyway? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I was looking for this", Sara stood up and pulled out the computer chip. "I'd had it with me for the last two days and then I went to get it after my shower and it wasn't there, so I realized it must have been knocked out of my pocket, when Link took me down. I was so afraid to lose it because my father said it will exonerate you, I just ran downstairs to get it and Kellerman saw me picking it up and he wanted it. He knows we have it Michael. That's all he wants. That's the only reason he's helping you guys. As soon as he gets it, we're all dead." Michael could see the fright in Sara's eyes. Cupping her face in his hands, he assured her they were going to be okay.

"You can't say that. I've seen what's he's capable of. I've felt it. He killed a man with his bare hands! He won't hesitate to kill us all and it will probably be slow and torturous and…and I can't…I won't go through it again." Sara broke down in sobs for the 10th time that day.

Michael held her tightly while she cried, whispering words of reassurance into her hair. When she had calmed down and he went to move away, she grasped him around the waist harder. "Don't let go". And he didn't until there was a knock at the door.

Sara tightened her grip further if that were possible, causing Michael to reassure her again. "What?" he asked the closed door.

"Dad needs us", Lincoln muffled back.

"I'll be right there", Michael called back.

"No…don't leave me, Michael", Sara was truly terrified.

"I'm not going to leave you. You can come with me". Michael released Sara and then took hold of her hand, leading her out the door. He locked it with the key his father had given him.

"The chip…where is it?" Sara worried it had disintegrated or something.

"Right here", he told her patting his front pocket on his jeans.

Michael led the way to the kitchen, which seemed more like a formal dining area. It appeared everyone was sitting around the table, just waiting for Michael and Sara to show.

"What's this about?" he asked pulling out a chair for Sara, before seating himself next to her.

"We need to figure out what our next move is," Aldo told the group.

"Sara has what you need to end this all right now" Kellerman spoke up.

"Sara doesn't have anything. I do", Michael said pointedly to Kellerman so they both knew who to come after if they wanted to go to blows over the information.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

Without removing it from his pocket Michael replied. "It's a computer chip. I don't know what's on it".

"Well let's go take a look", the elder Burrow's said. "I can plug it in the computer and display it on the big screen TV so we can all see."

"Anyone want coffee before we go?" Jane asked, to which she got about 6 yeses.

"Do you have decaf?" Sara asked.

"Sure, You all go ahead. I'll be right there."

Jane went to the kitchen and noticed Paul following her.

"Did you get what I told you too?" he asked quietly after she had poured all the coffees.

"Right here", she held out a baggy of white pills to Kellerman.

"And nobody is suspicious right?"

"I have been doing this for nearly 20 years Paul. Everything is fine."

"Well we have to test it first. When she drinks the coffee you have to place a suggestion in her mind and see if she responds the way we want her too."

"What should I suggest?" Jane questioned, dropping a pill into Sara's cup.

"I'm sure you can figure it out. You're smart", and with a quick kiss to her lips he walked back out to the group.

He saw Sara and Michael sitting together on the couch and next to them were Lincoln and Veronica. LJ was in the recliner, and Aldo and Jane were going to take the loveseat, so Paul pulled in a chair from the dining room and took a seat waiting for the show.

Jane walked in with all the cups on a tray, setting it down on the coffee table; she was specific in handing Sara the decaf.

"Thank you", she heard from each person as she passed out the cups.

Michael went to boot up the chip when he realized they didn't have the right cable.

"Dad, we need a three prong cable, you have a four. You'll have to buy one. They are specially made. I can order one online and it will be here in about 2 days."

Groans were heard all around at the extra delay.

"Ok, I guess we'll have to wait".

Michael sat at the computer clicking away for a few minutes placing the order. He used the P.O. Box his dad gave him for an address.

Meanwhile, Lincoln had found Sopranos on HBO and had gotten engrossed in it along with everyone else in the room. Michael came back to his seat and noticed everyone watching the TV.

"Don't we have enough drama in our lives?" he asked, getting a "Shh" from everyone in the room.

Michael took his coffee and he and Sara drank in silence, watching the show.

Sara drained the cup and then waited for Michael to finish his, before taking both cups to the kitchen. He watched without concern as Jane got up to follow.

"Just gonna see if she needs anything", Jane whispered to him.

"Need any help Sara?" Jane asked from behind.

"Where would you like these?" Sara asked referring to the cups.

"Sink's fine. I'll wash them later", Jane said, leaning against the doorframe.

"You sure? I could wash them", Sara offered.

"That's okay. I got it. Give Michael a massage and then take him to bed and have sex."

"Excuse me?" Sara asked quite embarrassed.

"What?" Jane acted like she didn't say anything and left the kitchen, leaving Sara shell-shocked for a moment.

Sara walked back out to the living room shaking her head, but stopped when she saw Michael. He looked tense. Without thinking twice, she walked up behind the couch so she could reach his neck and lowered her hands to massage away the kinks.

Michael was stunned to say the least, but closed his eyes and rolled his head forward in surrender.

Jane looked to Paul and winked. 'What the hell?' LJ thought to himself after seeing the wink that he wasn't meant to see. He rationalized it that maybe Jane had something in her eye.

Sara couldn't deny the feeling of his warm skin under her fingers. As she rubbed the back of his neck she strayed further to the front with each stroke, until she was getting her fingers under the collar of his shirt and rubbing her hands down his chest.

Michael looked up to see LJ staring at him with a smirk. Michael grasped one of Sara's hands thanking her and pulling her around the side of the couch to sit next to him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Will you come to bed with me?" she asked point blank.

"You're earned it. Go have some fun", Lincoln leaned over to his brother after overhearing Sara, enjoying seeing Michael embarrassed over a girl.

Michael stood up, not needing any further encouragement and took Sara's hand helping her up. He said good night to everyone in the room and then led Sara out. Kellerman had a knowing smile on his face.

The two walked down the hall to the bedroom and Sara waited as he got out the key and let them in. Following him inside, she went to her side of the bed.

"Tired?" he asked, trying to make some conversation as he sat on his edge of the bed to remove his shoes.

He felt Sara's weight lean on the bed and was surprised when he suddenly heard her right behind him, "Not at all", She said very seductively and then felt her lips connect with the sensitive skin on his neck. He felt Sara reach around from behind and begin to unbutton his shirt. She had about three undone, when Michael finally asked what she was doing.

"I'm baking a cake", she whispered in his ear, biting lightly on it. He turned to face her, which gave her better access to his buttons and then she figured 'hell with it' and ripped the two halves apart, causing buttons to fly everywhere.

"Whoa Sara, slow down a bit", he said in shock. Sara pulled her hands away and sat back on her feet.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I want you Michael. I need you. Please don't ask me to stop", she said.

"I won't ask you to, but we're not going to have sex. We're going to make love."

"Okay", she said with a smile and leaned forward, one hand cupping his cheek as their lips met sensually. His hand slid through her hair to the back of her neck, rubbing the base of her skull with his thumb. She felt his other hand slide up the hem of her shirt to lightly rub her side. Releasing his face she blindly used both hands to slide up his chest and push his shirt off his shoulders. He helped her release him of the garment and then returned his hands to her body. Gently lowering them both backward on the bed, he pulled her on top of him, their lips never breaking contact. Her tongue was searching the inside of his mouth and dueling with his own. He moaned at the feeling. Sara released him and sat up, swiftly pulling her shirt over her head.

"God, you're beautiful", he said looking up at her from the flat of his back.

She blushed. "Just don't look at the burn okay?"

"It doesn't bother me Sara. I'm still gonna make love to you burn or not. I'm missing two toes. Does that bother you?"

"I wasn't even thinking anything of them".

"See, me neither".

She smiled, genuinely happy for the first time in weeks and leaned back down to reclaim his mouth. His hands slid around her back, trailing lines up and down her spine, feeling each vertebra as he went down. When he brought his hands back up north, he stopped at the bra strap and easily unhooked it. Following the shoulder straps with his fingers, he pushed the thin material off of her shoulders. Not even leaving his lips for a second, she pulled her arms out of the straps and tossed the bra behind her.

Flipping her hair to one side, she trailed down his chest, kissing, licking, and sucking every place her lips touched. He was watching her, loving the feeling of her on his body. Her nipples were hard and he felt them sliding down his chest as she moved down. She followed his body until she was at his knees and had to stand as his feet were hanging off the bed. Watching him watching her, she agonizingly slowly unbuttoned his jeans. Pulling the zipper down, hook by hook.

"Okay, when I said slow down I didn't mean torture me slow", he quipped to her.

She smiled, pulling his pants down his thighs and then his legs. He kicked them off and then watched as she undid the button of her pants, pushing her hands inside and sliding them off. She was stunning. He saw her in her purple, lace, hipster panties and nothing else, and had to remember to thank Jane for the clothing choice later. She looked up at him shyly, suddenly very embarrassed about her body. He sat up pulling the covers down climbing over them into the bed.

He patted the spot next to him that was just waiting for her. Turning her back to him, she sat on the edge of the bed and he touched her back, the smooth creamy skin that he longed to worship forever.

She swung her legs up onto the bed and pulled the covers over her, laying down facing Michael. He was gorgeous, his body completely exposed sans the boxers he was wearing. Leaning in he kissed her, sliding his hand down her body, following the natural curves, resting on her hip. He pulled her closer, lifting her leg over his hip, so he could press himself against her through their underclothes. He wanted her to feel what she did to him. Sara groaned in pleasure and frustration at the barrier. Michael chuckled at her eagerness. He moved down her body a bit, biting her lightly on the hip as he slid the cloth covering his prize off of her. He brought them back up with his hand and twirled them around his finger, until they flew off somewhere causing Sara to giggle at his playfulness. Who knew Michael Scofield had a side less serious? He then quickly removed his boxers and left them bunched at the bottom of the bed.

She hooked her leg back over his hip and reached down in between them to feel his growing erection. He was actually bigger than she had imagined and was salivating now at the thought of him pumping that inside her. She stroked the soft skin of his shaft, agonizingly slow, feeling every inch of manliness that was soon going to be embedded inside her. Thinking they were ready, she brought her hand back up to his face, smoothing over his cheek, kissing him again. She jumped a bit when she felt his fingers expertly reach down to her clit. God she was wet. She could feel his fingers slipping over her sensitive flesh. He moved in little circles around her button, before sliding two fingers inside of her. She gasped at the sensation, releasing his mouth to breath. He pumped his fingers in and out slowly two more times to make sure she was good and ready. Pulling them out, she watched in fascination as he stuck the two fingers in his mouth, tasting her juices. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he slowly made a show of pulling his fingers out of his mouth, making a noise like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

When he re-opened his eyes, he saw the want and desire in hers. "I need you Michael", she whispered, and rolled onto her back as he followed to lay on top of her. She spread her legs for him, allowing nothing to hamper his destination.

They both moaned in pleasure as he slowly slid inside her, until he was buried as far as he could go.

"Oh my God", she cried out, feeling him all the way inside. He could feel her nipples against his chest as he rested more of his body over her to reach her mouth. Kissing her soundly, he began to move. He pulled out slowly until he was almost all the way out, and then re-entered, going all the way back in one thrust. He had to keep his mouth sealed tightly over hers to lesson the sound of her scream of pleasure. Releasing her mouth from his kiss, he allowed her to catch her breath. Smiling down at her he waited until she seemed to regain some control before sliding back out to the tip. He kept his eyes on hers, waiting until she was looking straight at him, before he again slid to the hilt in one movement.

"Mmmm", she cried in pleasure biting her lip, trying to stay quiet knowing others may be able to hear them.

"You keep doing that and they are going to hear us", she told him, with happiness.

He smiled and then leaned down giving gentle kisses to her mouth and face, as he began a steady rhythm of moving in and out. Her arms went around him, trailing up and down his back and going as low as his butt, where she'd give an encouraging squeeze. She had her legs draped over his, her feet on his calves. His arms were one on each side of her head, placing most of his weight there so he didn't crush her. She could feel her body heating up, as she got closer to her peak. She felt the tiny beads of sweat roll down his back from the exertion of being on top.

"Michael", she moaned his name letting him know she was getting close. He increased the pace, eager to see her as she had her orgasm.

"Oh…yes…I'm…oh…come with me", she couldn't help but blurt out. She held him tightly as he took her on the ride of her life. Sweat dripped off their bodies as they moved together, each increasing the pleasure for the other.

"Look at me", he ordered softly, wanting to stare into her eyes as they both climaxed together. She looked straight at him and felt him start to throb inside her, biting back a groan, releasing his seed. The pulsing of him caused her to go over the edge hard and her insides clamped onto his member, milking every last drop he had to give. He heard her whimpers and slowed himself, coming to a stop, buried deeply inside.

"Oh my God." She moaned out, coming down from her high, trying to slow her breathing, her heart beating out of her chest. He laid his head down into the pillow beside her, still on top, breathing hard into her neck, forgetting about trying to keep his weight off of her. She didn't mind at all. She felt completely safe and secure and welcomed the pressure of his body. She rubbed her left hand over the back of his shaven head, feeling the resulting dampness of their exertions, closing her eyes, to revel in the afterglow, she had a satisfied smile on her face.

Michael reluctantly left her warmth and rolled off her and then pulled her into his arms for some cuddling. He held her body tightly up against his and marveled at how well they fit together. Their faces were close together, Sara layed a few fingertips on his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Michael?" She waited for a reply.

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily.

"I love you".

He looked in her eyes and saw nothing but truth, and smiled. "And I love you", he stated matter of factly, kissing her lips once more and then reaching over to turn out the lights, he wrapped his arms around her and they fell quickly into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Michael woke to the feeling of a presence standing over him. He did a mental inventory, realizing Sara was still sound asleep beside him, so cracking one eye open he tried to see who the intruder was.

"What do you want Link?" he groaned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, then turning to see if Sara was still asleep and indeed she was, laying on her stomach, her back completely exposed and an arm draped over his torso.

"No matter how many times I see you, I don't think I'll ever get used to all that ink".

"You woke me up to tell me that?" Michael was exasperated.

"No, I woke you to tell you, that the place you ordered the cable from said there is a back order of two days, so it will be 4 or so days before it comes in."

"Of course it would. Because it's not like we'd actually catch a break or anything."

"Do I notice sarcasm there, little brother?"

"How'd you get in here anyway?" Michael asked, ignoring the previous question.

"You forgot to lock the door last night. I suppose your mind was elsewhere", Lincoln motioned to the beautiful girl beside his brother.

Michael couldn't help but grin like the cat who at the canary.

"Morning Lincoln", they both were surprised to hear Sara say without opening her eyes.

"Sara", he regarded her not even seeming to care that she was obviously naked. Besides he had made love to Veronica this morning after they kicked LJ out of the room.

"So will this be an everyday thing? Do you guys like bond early in the morning in the bedroom?" Sara was joking.

"I'm sorry. It's been a loooong time since I last walked in to find Michael indisposed with a woman".

"Link", Michael groaned in frustration.

Sara chuckled opening her eyes. "Don't worry, Michael. It's been a while for me too."

"I'm going back out to V. I just wanted to let you know about the cable", Link stated, then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What's this about a cable?" Sara asked, lifting her head up to meet Michael's eyes.

Michael groaned. "It's been delayed by a few more days".

"I'm sorry Michael. I know you want this to be over as soon as possible."

"What's one more delay when you've been a target as long as we have?"

Sara could tell he felt beat.

She leaned her head down, kissing his chest, smoothing her hands over him, hoping to ease his mind. She heard his sharp intake of breath as her tongue ran over first one nipple and then the other. She felt him start to stiffen immediately. "I want you", he said to her huskily. She didn't need to be told twice. Straddling him, she impaled herself, sitting straight up, her naked chest in full view. They both moaned in pleasure as her pubic bone met his, meaning he was all the way inside her. She rolled her hips, not yet ready to start the up and down motion. His hands were on her hips, just looking at her beauty.

"You're so tight", he said with desire.

She smiled. "I told you it's been awhile".

Leaning up a little, he pulled her forward licking her breast. She moaned in pleasure and unknowingly started moving on him. He held her still by the hips as he lavished first one nipple and then the other, making them stand out. When he'd let one go, he would blow on it and the cold air immediately after his warm mouth made her nipples harder than ever. She was ready to come just sitting there.

Then he helped her slide up and down on him a few times before asking her if she was ready.

"Ready for what?" she breathed. He then sat up, pulling one of her legs on each side of him, so she was sitting in his lap facing him. Then held her around the waist with one hand while sitting up enough to get his feet under him and sit back on them. He reached behind him for a pillow and set it right under her butt and then laid her down, so he was now sitting on his feet, his knees spread a bit and she was laying back on the bed, with her bottom propped up a bit. He leaned over and kissed her soundly, then pulling back saying, "I love you", and before she could reciprocate, he was pulling her eagerly and with purpose by the hips onto him again and again. He wasn't moving, only she was. When he didn't pull gravity did its job, pulling her down his shaft, only for him to pull her back on. Her boobs were jiggling at the fast pace and she had to grip the comforter and bite some into her mouth to muffle her screams of pleasure.

She bit down hard on the material as the most intense orgasm of her life ripped through her. Her insides went into a vise like grip on Michael, which immediately sent him into spasms. Slowing himself, he felt sweat drip down his face. He'd never had an orgasm like that before. He finally pulled out, causing her to whimper at the loss and he flopped ungracefully down beside her on his back. She still had yet to say anything. Just laid there her hands still clutching the comforter breathing rapidly.

After slowing his breathing Michael sat up to see her with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm more than okay", she replied with a smile.

"That…that was incredible! Thank you Michael".

"Your welcome", he said with a smile.

"I'm gonna hit the shower".

"I think I'll stay here for a bit", she answered causing Michael to chuckle. He got up and entered the bathroom. Sara barely heard the shower go on, before she was sound asleep.

Sara woke about an hour later to see herself still sprawled out on the bed, but Michael must have covered her body with a sheet, because she had one covering her chest and lower half, even though her arms and legs stuck out.

She smiled at the memory of them making love that morning. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Perhaps its because she was actually "In love". Sighing in content she got up and showered and got ready for the day.

Sara entered the kitchen to see Michael sitting at the table talking with Lincoln. He gave her his best charm smile and she blushed, evidence of their time together all over her face. She went for the coffee machine that Veronica was already at. Pouring her a cup, she nearly spilled it when Veronica said; "Hey Sara, You look "satisfied" this morning". Then smiled at her new friend with a knowing smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Sara blushed. "It's okay. Don't be embarrassed. You two deserve some happiness." Veronica gave Sara a light squeeze on the arm, before returning to Link's side.

Sara joined them with her cup of coffee, sitting next to Michael, the group chatted about anything and everything, yet nothing related to the current situation. They talked like they were old buddies. Veronica, Link and Michael shared stories of their youth and Sara listened with interest.

A few hours later, after lunch, Sara was in the kitchen by herself, having just brought her plate to the sink. She saw the knife block and checked out the ones available. They were all sharp. She grabbed them all by the handles and then searched drawers for more and put them all on the rolling bakers block.

She rolled the block into the entrance of the living room, where everyone else was seated. She picked up a knife and met eyes with Michael. A look of confusion crossed his face as she mouthed, "I love you", and then "I'm sorry", to him. He saw her pull her hand back and had just enough time to jump over the arm of the couch, before the knife flew passed his head and lodged in the wall.

"GET DOWN" he shouted to the room and they were so good at hiding and ducking not one person questioned it as they all hit the floor. Michael quickly crawled across the floor to the area behind the couch where Lincoln, Veronica, and their father were hiding. Crouching beside his brother, who was on the floor, his back against the couch asked, "Who is it?"

"Sara", Michael replied causing Link to do a double take. "Excuse me?" he was shocked. "Look for yourself, just don't get stabbed", he said, trying to figure out what to do. Link lifted himself inch by inch until his eyes were just above the couch and saw Sara indeed had a large arsenal of knives. She saw him and threw another one, him ducking just in time to hear the whizzing of air as it flew passed his head. "Holy Shit. What did you do to her?" Lincoln asked, receiving a death glare from his brother.

LJ was crouched in front of the recliner as a large butcher knife hit the back of the chair, causing the blade to come through, where he had been sitting moments before. His eyes were wide as he called for his dad.

"Stay there, LJ. Don't move", his father ordered him.

"I told you she was unhinged", Paul yelled from his spot, behind an end table knowing he was safe.

Jane could see the group from where she was behind a desk and reached into one of the drawers withdrawing a 9-millimeter. Michael saw her loading it and told his dad to order her not to shoot.

"JANE" Aldo yelled as she looked at him. "NO". "No? She's going to kill us", Jane stated in disbelief. "She has to run out of knives sometime right?" Aldo replied back, ducking even lower as another knife sailed passed him, Link, Veronica and Michael.

"I don't want to hurt you" they heard her say. However another steak knife flew by and hit the wall with a ding as it reverberated. "She has an odd way of showing it", Link stated, causing another sarcastic look from Michael.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked. "Michael, why's she doing this?"

"I don't know. She's not been herself the last two days", Michael said back as they heard a knife hit a lamp beside them. Lincoln pulled Veronica's head down and covered her as glass rained down on them.

"How many knives are in that damn kitchen", they heard from Paul.

"I still have about 20 left", they heard Sara supply the answer.

"Sara what are you trying to do?" Veronica called over the back of the couch staying hunched in Lincoln's embrace, hearing a knife embed itself into the couch cushioning.

"I have to kill you all", she said, with tears evident in her voice. She had no idea why she was doing this.

"Why?" Veronica yelled back from her spot.

"I don't know", she was sobbing and due to that the knives were becoming more erratic since her vision was blurred. She saw a figure move behind the end table and lunged a small paring knife at it and heard the figure scream.

"Who's hit?" Jane yelled out to the group.

"Bitch got me in the leg", Paul yelled back in obvious annoyance, to which Michael and Lincoln couldn't help but bite back smirks.

"Shoot her", Paul yelled, from his spot, regretting planting this suggestion in her mind while he was in the line of fire.

FLASHBACK

Jane placed a white pill in Sara's juice and waited 20 minutes after she finished it. Then nodded to Paul. He leaned over to her, saying, "Kill everyone except for me and Jane and if they ask, you don't know who told you to do this or why".

END FLASHBACK

"NO", Michael yelled back, hoping his voice was the one being listened too.

"How many more you think she's got?" Link asked to the crew behind the couch with him.

"Sara?"

"Yes, Mr. Burrows", she replied, totally her usual self, if it weren't for the throwing of daggers.

"How many do you have left, dear?" He at this point was realizing something was very wrong and she was not doing this willingly.

"10. When I'm out you have to do something. Please". She pleaded.

"Since when does someone who's trying to murder you ask you to stop them?" Aldo said, then finished his thought to his son's and probably soon to be daughter in law. "Someone is controlling her".

"Who?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know. But I don't believe she actually wants to kill us. It's like she's a puppet and someone else is pulling the strings", he explained.

Paul who had over heard them said, "The knives seem to say otherwise. If someone was pulling the strings, why can't she stop herself? Retake control?"

"Maybe she can't", Aldo replied. The knives seemed to slow down and Mr. Burrows dared a glance up to see she was looking around the room, figuring out how to hit them.

"We have to provoke her or we're going to hit a stand still. She's looking for ways to get us. We've got to give her the way, or she will stop throwing and still be armed, until we try to come out."

Michael and Lincoln nodded knowing their father was right. "I'll do it", Michael told them.

"No way Mike. I have more flesh. If she hits me, there's less chance it will hit something vital." Lincoln was telling him.

"I can't ask you to put yourself at risk Link. She's my responsibility, I'll do it."

"But she helped save my life. I owe this."

"Rock, paper, scissors on the count of three", Michael said, reverting back to how they decided things as kids.

"Why don't both you knuckleheads do it?" This came from Veronica.

The brothers looked at each other and then shrugged.

Michael stood first. "I'm right here Sara, fire away", he told her bravely.

"I love you", she said to him in anguish, but grabbed a blade anyway. Seeing Michael wasn't moving she threw the knife as he dropped to the floor. The knife sailed passed him into the wall.

Lincoln was next.

"I don't want to do this", she explained, throwing the knife, just as Link ducked back down.

"We know you don't Sara. It's going to be okay", Michael stated, popping up and then down as she chucked another.

Lincoln stood again, and heard her groan in frustration as she yet again, missed.

"I have two left, you have to stop me", she told the group. "LJ stay down, they are coming at you."

"Aww. C'mon", they heard LJ whine.

"Get ready to move", Aldo told them. "Michael you subdue her, Link you make sure all the sharps are out of reach. Veronica, go to my room and get the cuffs off the dresser."

"Is that really necessary?" Michael asked.

"Until we find out what the hell is making her like this, yes".

LJ knew his family was planning something so he counted out as the blades hit the chair. "One…TWO".

He watched as everyone sprang into action. Michael darting to Sara, grabbing her wrists, then spinning her around so her back was against his chest and her arms were crossed over her in front. He held her to him tightly as she cried out she was sorry, yet still contradicting herself as she struggled to get away. Michael was trying to whisper soothing words in her ear.

Lincoln kicked all the knives near her away and then when it was safe, he let LJ come out and help him pick them all up and remove them from places they were lodged. Paul came out from behind the table, limping, with a knife handle sticking out of his leg.

Veronica had sprinted down the hall, when all the commotion stopped and brought back the cuffs.

Jane walked over to Paul, and leaned down, pulling the knife out of his leg, telling him, "Great plan Paul", sarcastically. LJ stayed behind the chair, reaching for a knife that flew under it until he was sure Jane and Paul had left that area. He had heard her comment and wasn't sure what to do. Jane was his grandfather's assistant of 20 years. Would she really be working with this Paul guy? Although LJ didn't put anything past Paul as he had seen with his own eyes, his stepfather murdered in cold blood.

Lincoln had taken the handcuffs from Veronica and walked over to where his brother held Sara. He apologized and then cuffed her wrists together.

Michael guided Sara by the elbow to a chair in the kitchen and then took the one next to her as his father sat on the opposite side.

"I'm sorry", she started to Aldo.

"I know. I just have a couple of questions".

"Okay".

"Sara, why are you trying to kill us?"

"I don't know. I just have something in my head telling me I have too. I don't want too, but it's like I can't control what I'm doing. I just have this in my mind and I can't stop until I complete the task."

"Did someone give you this idea or suggestion?"

"I don't know. I don't know where it came from. It's just there."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Yes, yesterday. For some reason I just had to give Michael a massage and then I had to have him".

"What do you mean you had to have him?"

"Sexually".

Michael blushed at Sara telling his father they had been intimate. He didn't know why. He didn't care what his father thought of him having relations with Sara, perhaps it was because the whole room had heard and he was a rather private person.

"And now that you have done those…things…is the feeling gone? Like you don't HAVE to do it anymore?"

"Yes, I don't have to anymore, but I really do want too", she said looking at Michael, hoping he wouldn't think that she just slept with him because there was something wrong with her brain.

"And have you ever felt this way before yesterday?"

"No".

"So it started once you got here?"

"Actually to be precise, it started more when he got here", she motioned her head in the direction of Kellerman.

Every one turned to look at Kellerman.

"Think about it. If I was telling her to do stuff, wouldn't I tell her NOT to stab me?"

Realizing Kellerman had a point Michael reluctantly let it go.

"Sara have you taken any medication since you got here?" Lincoln asked.

"No".

"I don't know what's going on". Aldo was confused. "Any ideas Jane?" he asked his loyal assistant and friend.

"Actually, she's had to go through a lot lately. I wouldn't be surprised if she was close to having a mental break down. I can give her a sedative if you'd like."

"I'm not having a mental break down and I don't need a sedative", Sara tried to explain as calmly as she could.

"Michael, please, don't let them give me anything", Sara pleaded.

"It's okay Sara. We'll figure this out. No one's going to give you anything you don't want. I promise".

"What's happening to me?" Sara said more to herself than anyone else, slouching in the chair and tilting her head back.

A little bit later, Sara asked to use the bathroom.

Jane walked her down the hall and undid her cuffs, figuring it was safe as Jane wasn't on the "list". When she finished Sara stood at the sink and splashed cool water over her face and then stood letting drops roll down her face to her chin and then drip to her shirt. She took a good long look at herself, wondering if she truly was going crazy. She noticed she had circles under her eyes and she hadn't seen the normal sparkle for days. Her cuts and bruises were healing nicely, however.

Jane knocked after hearing the water run for a longer than normal to wash your hands amount of time.

"Come on in", Sara told her and continued to stare at herself.

Jane entered, leaving the door open. Sara could see her through the mirror, standing directly behind her leaning against the door.

"Maybe I am losing it", Sara stated to Jane through the mirror.

"You're not losing it. You have a right to be concerned. Something is happening to you".

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it." Jane explained vaguely stepping up behind Sara to whisper in her ear. "On your list of people to kill, who isn't there?"

"You and Paul", Sara stated yet to see the connection.

"Maybe we've done something to you", she explained with a smirk.

"But…but why? You work for Mr. Burrows".

"One thing you need to learn dear Sara is no one is ever what they seem."

"What did you do to me?" Sara asked as calmly as she could through clenched teeth.

"Oh that would ruin the surprise. Now hurry up and good luck getting anyone to believe you. As you said, 'I work for Mr. Burrows'."

Jane had turned her back and started out the door when Sara rushed her and shoved her against the wall face first.

"You Bitch! What have you done to me?" Sara screamed.

"Help", Jane called out, playing the damsel in distress.

Sara's forearm was pressed against the back of Jane's neck keeping her to the wall while her hand of that arm was tangled in the blonde's hair. Her other hand had grabbed one of Jane's arms and pulled it behind her back. Sara kept nudging it higher causing pain.

"What did you do to me?" Sara yelled in her ear.

The whole crew who wasn't more than a few feet away came to view the scene, except for Paul who decided to stay out of it and stayed in his chair.

"Sara, let her go", Michael yelled, running down the hall. He grabbed her from behind but Sara was exhibiting a strength he'd never come up against with her before. Michael could not pry her off the woman.

"She did something to me", Sara spat not taking her eyes off of Jane.

"Would one of you get her off me? She's hurting me", Jane said as pathetically as she could.

"Sara, stop", Michael, shouted at her.

"Tell them! Tell them what you did to me", Sara continued to yell at the woman.

"Damn it, she's going to break my arm", Jane hollered.

Lincoln realizing that Michael could not subdue Sara pushed him to the side. His arms went around her in a big bear hug and then he easily lifted her off her feet and off the other woman. Sara's hand stayed tangled in the evil woman's locks and Jane found her head being pulled back. Veronica tried to help, prying hair from Sara's hands until Jane was free. Sara still held quite a bit of blond in her fist. Sara's feet were frantic trying to kick the woman as her now empty hands pulled at Lincoln's forearms, trying to get out of his vise-like grip.

"I told you she was losing it", Jane said to the whole group, reaching into her pocket and coming back with a syringe she had prepared, knowing if she provoked Sara, she'd get a chance to use it. Jane pulled the cap off with her teeth, and then let it drop to the ground and came at Sara with the needle.

"NO…NO…don't let her do it!" Sara screamed wildly thrashing in Link's arms.

"Jane, No", Michael ordered. He didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to find out before they drugged Sara.

"She's hallucinating Michael", Aldo said from behind, fully agreeing with Jane. "This will just help calm her down".

Aldo managed to grab Sara's feet so Jane could get closer.

"NOO!! Michael, don't let them! I'm not crazy!" Sara screamed through tears and sweat of trying to get out of Lincoln's hold.

"Lincoln, don't let them! Please! I'm not making this up!" Sara tried to the man holding her.

"Stop Jane. She doesn't want it", Lincoln said to the woman who didn't bother to stop and stabbed Sara with the needle.

"NOOOOOooo", Sara cried, knowing she had been defeated.

Veronica had tears coming down her face, watching the scene unfold. She wasn't sure what to do. Part of her knew something was happening to Sara, but she had no clue what and if the sedative helped while they figured it out, then perhaps it was for the best. Veronica comforted herself by draping her arms around LJ's neck from behind and pulling him to her.

"What are they giving her V?" LJ asked happy to be distracted.

"It's a sedative. Just to help her calm down".

LJ was quiet, watching as Jane finally managed to inject the fluid.

"What did you do to me?" Sara cried defeated knowing soon she would be pretty dazed and probably asleep.

"Get her away…Please get her away. She's not who she says she is. Please!" Sara cried her vision getting hazy, her struggles ceasing. Michael attempted to take her from Lincoln when she verbally pushed him away as well.

"Don't touch me. You lied. You promised and you lied." Sara leaned her head back into Lincoln's chest feeling a peaceful calm coming over her.

Seeing Jane watching her, Sara said sleepily, "You were right. They don't believe me". And with that the drug over took Sara.

Four pairs of eyes went to Jane, to which she just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as if confused by the whole thing as well.

Lincoln felt Sara go limp in his arms and had to pick her up behind her back and knees to keep her from falling. He couldn't believe she was light as a feather and wondered when the last time she ate was.

"Where do you want her?" Lincoln asked his brother who looked rejected and stunned.

"She's right. I lied. I said we wouldn't do that to her. Will I ever tell her the truth?" He was beyond anguished and turned and walked away. Lincoln kept calling after him to help with Sara, but Michael kept on walking.

"LJ, go open the door to Mike and Sara's room", Lincoln said and followed the teen down the hall. Veronica followed as well to make sure Sara was comfortable. She took Sara's shoes off of her and put an afghan over her.

"You should go check on Michael", Veronica said, placing a hand on Lincoln's arm as a comforting gesture. Lincoln gave V a quick kiss on her forehead and then headed out of the room, leaving LJ and Veronica to watch over Sara.

Veronica climbed on the bed behind Sara and started to lightly comb through her hair with her fingers, pulling it away from her face. "I wish we knew how to help you, Sara", Veronica said lightly. LJ who had sat on the edge of the bed facing both women asked, "What if she's telling the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked looking at the teen.

"I mean we both know Paul and what he's capable of and we know you can't trust anyone in this. What if Jane really is working against us?"

"I don't see how that's possible LJ. Jane has worked for Aldo for 20 some years." She paused and then added, "Is there something you know that your not telling us?"

LJ shrugged it off as being paranoid and said, "No, it's nothing. I'm just worried about Sara".

"We all are", Veronica replied, continuing her ministrations of finger combing the doctor's hair.

Lincoln walked all over the house to find Michael downstairs in the farthest room, which had windows that looked into the lake. Fish were every so often swimming past and Link had to wonder what would happen if the glass were to break. How quickly would they all drowned? Michael was standing in the dark room with nothing but the lights that illuminated the glass.

"What the hell was that all about, Michael?"

"Not now Link." Michael didn't want to have this talk. He already felt bad enough and he didn't want his brother to make him feel better or worse.

"When Michael? She needs you. You need to pull yourself together".

"She doesn't want me near her. You saw her reaction".

"It doesn't matter what she wants, it matters what she needs and right now that is you".

"I'm tired of hurting her Link". Both brothers continued to stare at the fish and not each other as they had their heart to heart.

"So make it right".

"How?"

"Stop lying, stop hiding, step up and be the guy she needs".

"How am I supposed to do that when she wants nothing to do with me and on top of that is currently sedated and having a mental breakdown?"

"I don't know Michael. You're the genius. Figure it out".

Lincoln put a hand on Michael's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. He left it there as they continued to watch the fish swim in circles and couldn't help but feel like they were right there with them.

"How are you holding up?" Michael asked his older brother.

"I'm good. Got everything and everyone I need right here. I've never been better", Lincoln was the happiest that Michael has ever seen him before.

"I'm glad", Michael said, smiling in spite of it all. Perhaps he could live vicariously through his brother. It's funny how at one time Michael loathed his brother's life style and now wanted more than anything to have it. A woman's love, a child's, his own child with the woman he loved, but he didn't see that as any kind of near future possibility. There was just too much. Too much danger. Too much deceit and betrayal. And of course, no trust.

It wasn't long before Aldo walked in to join the boys.

"I need to talk to you about Sara", the elder Burrows addressed Michael. "She's becoming a liability".

"What?!" Michael had a feeling he knew where this was going and there was no way in hell it was going to happen.

"Jane thinks she'd do best in a hospital".

"I don't care what Jane thinks. Sara is not going anywhere! She's only like this because of us. Because of you! Because of me! I … WE did this to her and I won't turn my back on her now that I've ruined her life!"

"Michael, she needs help", Aldo was saying.

"Then we'll help her", Michael insisted.

"Do you have any idea what she's given up for me and Link? Do you have ANY clue at all? We only got out because she left the door unlocked. We only have the tape because her father sent it to her before he was murdered. She was tortured Dad! By that man upstairs who claims he can help us and she didn't give anything away. We owe everything to her!"

"He's right Dad. No way in hell is Sara going anywhere. She's part of this. A part of us", Lincoln stated 'us' referring to him, Michael, Veronica and LJ.

"Why is Jane so eager to get rid of Sara?" Michael asked curiously.

"Um...I'm taking a guess here, but maybe because Sara attacked her a little bit ago", Aldo replied sarcastically.

"Sara wouldn't just attack someone. There had to be a reason and I could have found that out if Jane hadn't pumped her full of drugs", Michael said back.

"She was in no state of mind to be rational Michael. She needed that sedative and now when she wakes she'll be much calmer and easier to talk to. I'll let Jane know that Sara is staying with us. I'll see you guys in a bit alright?"

Aldo walked out of the room knowing he was going to have a fight with Jane. He didn't know why but she did seem rather eager to get Sara out of the house.

Sara woke early the next morning and noticed that the bed hadn't been touched, as if Michael didn't sleep there last night. She got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, then to the living room to watch some TV. That's when she noticed Michael asleep on the couch. She sat down in the recliner that now had a hole through it to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful; it put her at peace just watching him. She noticed his sock covered foot and how the sock sunk in sooner than it should due to the missing toes. She'd still never learned that whole story. Michael was a man full of mystery. She didn't know if she'd ever find out who he truly is. She noticed how one of his hands was hanging off the couch and his wrist would twitch every so often when he was deep in a REM cycle. She smiled at this thinking how embarrassed he would be if she told him he did that. She reminisced back and couldn't think of much he told her that wasn't a lie and she had never told him anything but the truth. She couldn't figure out why he didn't believe her now.

And yet, she was still truly, madly, deeply in love with him.

Sara then sat trying to figure out what was happening to her. She jotted down all the variables in her head. The first time she felt controlled was after Paul attacked her on the steps and then the chat with Michael and the fam, and finally unsuccessfully trying to access the computer key. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The second time, she had just eaten lunch when she felt it. Nothing out of the ordinary there either. She'd had a sandwich, and a glass of iced tea. Jane said they did something to her. The only way for that to be possible would have to be through her food or drink. That's the only way she wouldn't know it had happened. And who had brought her the drink? She didn't make it herself. She'd made the sandwich but wasn't going to have a drink until Jane brought her the iced tea she had just finished making.

Then she remembered the evening before she had coffee. And it was right after that that she got the funny feeling and Jane had made that too. That's it! It has to be the drinks. She was so happy she'd figured it out, she leapt out of the chair and over to the couch to be by Michael's side. She sat on the edge and laid a hand on his chest, shaking him a bit.

"Michael, it's the drinks", she exclaimed before he had even opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked confused trying to focus on Sara.

"The drinks. She must be putting something in my drinks. I had a coffee the first time and iced tea the second and each time Jane made them. She told me yesterday in the bathroom that her and Paul had done something to me. That has to be it!" Sara was real excited.

"Sara, calm down. Jane has worked for my dad for years upon years. If she were working against us, I'm sure my dad would have known by now. I think you're way off base on this", he said, effectively bursting her bubble.

Michael had moved himself to a sitting up position and placed a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"You're really stressed and going through a lot. Perhaps you misunderstood whatever you think Jane was telling you".

Sara shoved Michael's hand off of her.

"I did not misunderstand. I know what I heard and I know what's happening to me. What I don't get is that no one believes me. I have NEVER lied to you Michael. You've lied to me how many times? I can't even count and not once have I hid anything from you or lied to you. Why would I start now? Why don't you believe me?" Sara was practically pleading. She wanted to know someone, anyone believed her.

"It's not that I don't believe you Sara. I just think you're a little confused."

"I'm not confused!" Sara yelled, standing and storming out of the room. She walked to her bedroom and slammed the door and locked it. She grabbed her book bag, checking to make sure all her money was still there and then went to the dressers and pulled out a few clothes, ending in the bathroom, she grabbed whatever toiletries she felt would get her through the next few days. She had no idea where she was going but she refused to stay in a house where people thought she was making stuff up and didn't believe her.

'When did my life turn into an utter mess? It had to be the day Michael Scofield walked through the gates of Fox River. He played me from day one and I fell for everything because I was so desperate to find someone to give me some attention and now look at me. Pathetic.' Sara berated herself, while she zipped her bag and then put her hair up in a ponytail.

Leaving her room with her bag, she walked across the hall and knocked on Link and Veronica's door. Lincoln groggily opened it wearing only his boxers. "Can I speak to Veronica?" Sara asked. Veronica stepped up to the door, from under Link's arm, wearing what Sara could only assume was one of Lincoln's shirts.

"Sara, are you okay?" V asked.

"I'm not no. But I will be. I just wanted to say goodbye and wish you all luck. I hope everything works out for you all. I'll keep up with the news so I know when this gets blown out in the open. I'm going to miss you. You're like the first real girlfriend I've had in ages. Take care of them Veronica", Sara ended her goodbye speech with a hug.

"Sara, you can't go. You're part of our family. Mine, Michael's Veronica and LJ. You can't just leave your family." Lincoln tried to change Sara's mind.

"Family doesn't call you crazy and let a traitor shoot you full of sedatives. Family would believe me when I say that Jane and Paul are doing something to me. So if what you and Michael are is your idea of family, I don't want any part of it".

"Sara it's not safe out there. Please stay", Veronica tried to tell her.

"It's no safer for me here. Thanks again. Bye". Sara walked off to the other end of the hall and missed seeing the part where Lincoln darted out of the room to find Michael.

Sara walked to where she knew Mr. Burrow's was staying. She knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when he answered fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Sara, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm leaving, and wanted to thank you for your hospitality. I'd like to say 'be careful who you trust', but I know you won't heed my warning. Also I need you to help me get out of here. There's some scanner thing at the front door that I can't get out of".

"Are you sure Sara? You step out those doors and you're as good as dead", he said, being as blunt as possible.

"It's a chance I'll have to take. I can't stay here. No one believes me and I won't stay where people are trying to convince me I'm crazy, so please could you walk me out?"

"Sure". Aldo closed the door behind him and led Sara down the hall.

They were as far as the kitchen when Michael caught up with them. Michael grabbed Sara by the arm and turned her to face him. "What are you doing?" he asked, concern covering his features.

"You don't need me anymore Michael. I'm leaving. I don't want to be here so please…just let me go."

"No, I won't. You're not leaving. Let's just go talk this through", Michael offered reaching one hand to take her book bag off her shoulder.

She pushed his hand away and gripped the bag tighter. "You can't force me to stay. That would be kidnapping and I'm sure you don't want to add that to the list of charges racking up against you."

"Damn it Sara! I don't care about the charges. I care about you".

Sara smiled a sad smile. "You know…I gave up everything for you and lost what I didn't give up all because I wanted to help you and your brother and the only thing I've asked of you is to believe me and you can't do that. It doesn't matter how much you care about me Michael. If you don't believe me I don't want to be with you."

"Sara, Jane is a loyal friend and employee. It's just impossible to believe what you are trying to tell us", Aldo tried to reason with the girl knowing if she left, his son would become hard to deal with.

"I know. I wouldn't expect you to believe me Mr. Burrows, but Michael's a different story. He should believe me without question and he doesn't. You just met Jane and you take her word over mine. Why?" Sara had turned her attention back to Michael.

"I…I don't know. Sara, stay. Give me time to think and clear my head and then if you still want to leave I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Please just give me a little bit more time."

"I think you should let her go Michael", Jane said, from down the hall having heard the last few minutes of the debate.

"Shut up!" Michael turned and pointed a finger at Jane. "Stay out of this. I don't care what you think. She's not leaving".

Jane put her hands up in mock surrender and backed out of the room. Aldo decided to leave the couple to argue and told them to let him know when Sara decided.

Michael turned back to Sara. "I'm begging you. Please don't go". Michael still had hold of her arm although his grip was loosening.

"You're making this harder than it has to be, Michael." Sara was being misty-eyed.

LJ came running up at that moment and hugged Sara tightly. He had heard Veronica and his dad at the door talking to Sara and once they clued him in on what was happening, he knew he had to stop her.

"You can't go", he whispered loudly in her hair. "I believe you".

Sara smiled at the teen. "I can't stay", she said her mind made up, pushing some strands of hair out of his face. "Be good for your dad, okay LJ?" she said and then called for Mr. Burrows.

Michael was protesting the whole time as Aldo walked up and just before keying the code in, offered Sara a hug, telling her "I'm sorry." Sara had just stepped into his embrace when he added; "we can't let you go" and then she felt a needle in the back of her arm.

She pushed the older man away from her and stumbled back a bit. She saw him holding an empty syringe in his hand. She dropped her bag and put her hand to the opposite arm and felt the place he had injected her. She was completely stunned by his action and it showed on her face. Michael was stunned as well. Happy that now she wouldn't be going, but upset that his father had done that to Sara.

Sara leaned back into the wall, still holding her arm. She was at a complete loss for words. Her legs began to feel like jelly and she knew where this was headed. She didn't trust any of these people though and was certain she was going to make it to the bedroom to lock herself in before she lost consciousness. She started the trek down the hall and it seemed ten times longer than it did on the way to the door. It seemed everyone stayed out of her way, too stunned to say anything. Michael came to his senses and tried to help her, but she rejected him again. "Don't touch me", she said flat out, using her hands now to guide her along the wall.

Sara made it to the bedroom and locked the door before anyone could question her or try to stop her. She let herself crawl onto the bed before succumbing to the long sleep ahead of her.

Michael, LJ, and Aldo stood outside the door, no one knowing who should speak first. It was then they heard Jane again. "She'll be out for a good 8 hours".

Michael snapped out of his shock. "Why did you do that?" he yelled at his father.

"She was going to leave Michael. You couldn't talk her out of it and if she left and was killed, you would never let the guilt go, so I couldn't do it. I couldn't let her leave."

"Ugh", Michael yelled in frustration, throwing his hands in the air, then turning and walking into Link's room without knocking and LJ followed behind him. Aldo wanted to follow, but the door was closed and locked in his face.

Link and Veronica were up and getting ready for the day when Michael and LJ entered.

"What's up? Did you change her mind?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope, but grandpa sure did", LJ stated, obviously stunned as well.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked, looking up from putting her watch on.

"They gave her another shot", LJ explained.

"This is getting ridiculous! Why do they keep doing that to her? She was fine the entire plane trip here and the whole time you guys were out with Sucre. She kept it together after her father and after you two were caught again. If she was going to lose it those would be as good a time as any, but she didn't. She's strong. Something is not right here and we need to find out what it is", Veronica finished.

"LJ, out there you said you believed her. Why'd you say that?"

LJ started to absent-mindedly rub the back of his neck.

"Well at first I didn't think anything of it, but the day that she gave you that massage, I saw Jane wink at Paul. I put it off as Jane having something in her eye. I just couldn't believe she was part of the conspiracy. Then after the knives Jane came over to pull the knife out of Paul's leg. They didn't see me behind the chair and I heard Jane say 'Great plan Paul'. Then hearing Sara say that Jane did something to her coupled with everything we've learned about this messed up stuff I found that I believe Sara. I think Jane and Paul did and are probably still doing something to her. "

"Okay, say your theory is plausible…why Sara? What do they expect to gain?" Michael asked trying to keep an open mind.

"I don't know", LJ answered honestly.

Lunchtime came and each person made their own sandwich. Sara was still asleep. Jane came out with a pitcher of iced tea and placed it in the middle of the table. Then handed a glass to Lincoln. "You like yours without the ice, right?"

"Yes. Thanks", Lincoln said accepting the glass and taking a large gulp. "It's good". They all ate in silence until Paul asked when they were going to pick up the cable.

The consensus was after lunch. Lincoln brought his glass to the sink, where Jane had her hands submerged in dishwater. "Need help?" he asked.

"No. You're physically angry with Veronica because she's always telling you what to do".

"No, I'm not", Lincoln said with a laugh looking at Jane weirdly.

"You will be", Jane sing-songed to herself after Lincoln left her.

Lincoln shook his head as if trying to clear it after the weird conversation with his dad's assistant. It was agreed that he, Michael, and their dad would go pick up the cable. They were bringing a laptop to look at the computer piece Sara's father had given her before they came back to the house. If something was going on, they wanted to be prepared.

Veronica walked back to the bedroom with Link to get her laptop. Once he had it, Veronica stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Maybe you should stay here. I don't want to be alone with Jane and …"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO" Vee had her sentence cut off by a large hand grabbing her throat and slamming her into the wall. She was beyond shocked. Her feet could barely touch the ground and she was struggling for air. Both her hands were gripping onto Lincoln's strong one. It was amazing that he could hold her with just one hand.

"I'm sick of it V. You act like I can't make one decision for myself and I can".

"Now you are going to stop telling me what to do! Blink if you understand", he ordered the scared woman. She blinked once; terrified of the man she loved. Still holding her by the throat he tossed her onto the bed like she weighed nothing. Veronica rolled onto her side, coughing and gagging for air and crying all at the same time. After a minute of hearing her quiet sobs, Lincoln finally realized what he had done.

He turned to see the broken woman still lying on the bed in a fetal position. "Oh my God, Vee. What did I do?" he questioned guiltily knowing exactly what he had done. He rushed to her side and pulled her to him. He felt her reflexive flinch and hesitation the whole time and still as he held her. He wrapped his arms around her, pushing her head into his chest and cried right along with her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean it. I love you V. You know that right? Please forgive me. Say you forgive me. I never want to hurt you", he pleaded in a way Veronica had never heard before. He pulled her away at arms length and looked at her, seeing his handprint firmly bruised into her usually perfect skin. He held both sides of her face, gently forcing her to look at him. She saw him crying and his eyes held more remorse and guilt than she had ever seen. "I'm sorry. I love you so much. I really don't know what got into me". He told her to her face.

Veronica had to admit she was scared. Sure she'd seen Lincoln in fights before and knew he was strong. But he'd never even lifted a finger in her direction all the time they had known each other. What if the pressure was getting to him finally? What if this was just the beginning? What if this was really him and she just never knew it?

No. She wouldn't believe that. The Lincoln she loved was not who had just held her by her throat. That was a completely different person. There was no hint of Lincoln inside that monster other than the comparative features.

Now, her Link was here and he was apologizing for something he didn't understand. And he was guilt ridden, that was obvious. He wanted to hear her say she forgave him. "Please", he begged her, continuing to cry. She'd never seen him cry like this before. Not even when he was saying goodbye to LJ before his scheduled execution. And her heart broke for him. She knew he wasn't the one in control just a bit ago and she couldn't help but forgive him.

"I forgive you", she whispered, holding her hands to his that were still on her face. He pulled her to him again in relief. This time her arms wrapped tightly around him. Relief that she seemed to understand that he wasn't the one doing those things just a bit ago. That she knew he would never do something like that to her on his own accord. Knowing those things is what helped him to regain his emotional control.

Once she felt his grip loosen a bit, Veronica pulled herself away a little bit so she could see his face. He still had tears stuck to his cheeks, so Veronica used her thumbs to wipe them away and then left her hands lightly holding his ears. She ran her thumbs over the top part of each one in a soothing manner and leaned forward, kissing him soundly on the mouth. She could feel he was still holding back, afraid he may hurt her again, so she tried to take his mind off of it, by licking his bottom lip lightly with her tongue. He smiled as he opened his mouth letting her tongue in to explore. It'd been so long since he had made out with Veronica like this and he loved it. She was the sweetest kisser. Her mouth tasted so good. Like strawberries and cream.

A few minutes later Veronica pulled back and placed her forehead against his. "You'd better go before they come looking for you", she said quietly.

"Yeah", he agreed, pulling further away. "I really am sorry, V".

"I know. I'm okay", Veronica said, standing and pulling a turtleneck over her head.

Lincoln gave her one last look and walked to the door.

"LJ!" he hollered down the hall.

LJ came within seconds.

"I want you and V to stay in this room with the door locked until we get back. Understand?

"Yeah", LJ didn't even question, walking past his father into the room. Veronica gave Link one more kiss and then closed the door. He was satisfied when he heard it lock.

A couple hours later

"V, LJ, we're back", Lincoln yelled, walking towards his room, then running when he realized the door was wide open with the frame splintered. He entered the room and noticed they were gone.

"LJ!" Lincoln yelled loudly, and then frantically started going room to room. The next one he checked was Sara's and she was gone too.

By this time, Aldo and Michael had also begun searching.

Aldo went out to talk to the security staff, while Michael and Lincoln continued to go room to room.

A few moments later, Lincoln heard Michael yell, "Down here Link".

He took the steps a few at a time and came to the aquarium room where he saw Veronica and LJ, passed out on the floor with their arms and feet tied and effectively gagged with tape. Michael and Link immediately started freeing them, trying to wake them up during the process.

"BOYS?" they heard Aldo yell.

"In here!" Michael yelled back.

Their father ran into the room breathless. "They took Sara".

FLASHBACK

The trio of men arrived at the computer store and Aldo went in to get the cable. When he came back he climbed into the back seat of the van where his two boys were hiding and ready with the computer chip and laptop. Michael set it all up and then started going through the files.

They found out that Jane and Paul were married and had a child together whom the company murdered when they had tried to leave. After that Jane's job was to infiltrate Aldo's safe house and learn all she could and when the time was right, the company would call her when they needed any deeds done.

Paul continued to be the company's assassin. He killed anyone and everyone that the company told him too. He had been assigned recently to finding and killing Michael Scofield, using "any and all means necessary to find him", which happened to include Sara Tancredi.

Terrance Steadman was alive and well living in Montana and there was dated video of a visit from his sister and numerous phone calls between the two. All dated for after Steadman was supposed to have died.

They also found out that Mahone was just as much a victim in all of this as well. The company had people watching over his family and if he didn't do what they asked, his family would die.

When the boys finished going through everything, Michael closed the laptop, completely overwhelmed and then the realization hit him.

"Sara was telling the truth", he stated, with an urgency that pushed Aldo into the driver's seat and they were racing down the road.

END FLASHBACK

"How long ago?" Michael asked.

"Right after we left. Jane told them she needed a doctor and Paul was carrying her. We have tracking on all our cars, but Jane knows this and disabled it. We have no idea where they could be".

_Michael felt himself falling back into the wall in a sitting position. He put his hands to his eyes trying to hold back his tears. "I should have listened to her. Not once has she ever lied to me, not once! And now they have her"._


	19. Chapter 19

**Two months later…**

"Veronica, you got a letter", Aldo stated bringing Veronica a letter that he had just picked up from the P.O. box.

"From who? Nobody knows where I am", V said.

After Jane's betrayal the group had to relocate to a safe house that Jane had never known about. Aldo kept one from everyone just in case, but still had his old P.O. Box.

"Doesn't say", he replied, sliding the letter across the table to her.

Veronica examined it, afraid to open it, while the four boys looked on.

"Do you guys mind? You're making me nervous" she chuckled.

Finally opening it, she pulled out a sole piece of paper and started reading to herself.

"Oh my God", she exclaimed when she finally realized who it was from.

"What?" Lincoln asked, trying to lean over, so Veronica started reading out loud.

'Dear V,

I am safe. They took me that day, and held me captive for the past two months in a basement somewhere. A week ago, a man that didn't want to catch M, but wanted to kill him, found me in the house and took me with him. He helped me to get my father's inheritance and I have since gotten a small house in the middle of nowhere under a new identity.

I just wanted to write to let you know that I am okay and for you all not to worry. I am happy and safe here and you guys need to stay safe wherever you are. Maybe one day we'll get back together again, but for now good luck and I love you all.

S.'

Veronica stopped reading at this point and continued looking at the paper.

'This part is just for you V. Please don't read it out loud and please keep my secret, I'm busting at the seams to tell someone. It appears that my time with you all has left me a 'little gift' that should be arriving in about 7 months. It's my closest connection to you all and to M and I'm so, so happy. I have to keep my gift safe and the only way to do that is to stay away from this current situation, so please please do not try and find me. I'll write again when I can. SC'.

"That's it? No return address? No hint of where she could be? And who saved her?" Michael was frustrated.

"There's a clue. Who didn't want to catch you, but wanted to kill you?" Aldo asked.

Michael tried to think back of all the times he had mentioned to Sara about people wanting to catch and kill him and then it hit him "Mahone!"

"Mahone? Isn't that the guy that caught up with the border patrol and us? Why would he help Sara?"

"I don't know". Michael was just as puzzled.

"Now that we know she's okay, can we please concentrate on getting out of this mess so we can all come out of hiding?" Aldo questioned.

**Four months later…. (6 months after Sara left)**

"Veronica, you got a letter", the group heard Aldo say and then watched as they grouped around her, hoping for some news on Sara.

V opened it and began to read aloud.

'Dear V,

I can't tell you how happy I am in my home. I've been redecorating with a lot of blue and everything is moving along well'

Veronica smiled at the hidden message.

'I keep watching for news of this all being over, but haven't seen anything yet. Was there something wrong with the info I gave you all? I hope it was there.

I hope everything is well between you and L. I've never met someone so unlike the stigma placed upon them…that's a compliment if you weren't sure. I bet little L is growing rapidly. It's such a shame that he's stuck indoors, when I bet the ladies would be going wild for him. Tell him to be good for his dad even if it's hard.

Please tell M I still love him. I have a piece of him inside me that I will cherish forever, even if I don't see you all again, it will always be here and safe. I will see to it.

I guess that's all for now. I love you all. Take Care.

SC'

At that moment everyone started talking.

"Little L", LJ scoffed.

"What stigma?" this from Lincoln.

"I have a piece of her inside me too", Michael said, not realizing her hidden meaning.

"Still nothing as to where she may be?" Aldo asked.

"I though Sara's last name was Tancredi", this from Veronica.

"She changed it, remember?" LJ said.

"Wonder what it stands for?" Veronica replied back.

Michael smiled.

"Crane. It stands for Crane".

**3 months later…(9 months after Sara left)**

"Veronica", Aldo called and everyone knew what it meant.

'Dear V,

The package I have been waiting for has arrived and it is absolutely perfect! It's so adorable, I can't believe it's really here. I got it last Tuesday at 2:15 pm. It weighs a good 7 pounds… and it only took 5 hours from start of installation to being fully usable.

I don't have much to say other than that. I am quite tired so I'll close now. Please give everyone my love and tell M I love him so much.

SC'

"She wrote us to tell us about a package?" LJ muttered.

"She must be really desperate for company," Lincoln laughed.

"Is she ever going to tell us where she is?" Michael gets more frustrated every time a letter comes.

Veronica, being the only one to know the true meaning was beaming ear to ear.


	20. Chapter 20

Two months later, Veronica woke to her cell phone ringing

Two months later, Veronica woke to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

She heard a crying, frantic voice on the other end.

"They took him! He's gone, they took him!" she heard Sara shriek.

"Took who?" Veronica asked quietly, leaving the room so she didn't wake anyone. She walked into the dark kitchen, not noticing Michael sitting at the table.

"The baby…they came and took him", Sara sobbed.

"Calm down, Sara. Who took him?"

Michael's jaw dropped, but continued to listen to the conversation. Sara was on the phone.

"Paul and Jane! They came in here and took him. I heard him crying and got up to check on him and Jane was sitting in the rocker with him. I begged her to put him down and leave but Paul knocked me out. When I woke up they were gone!" Veronica could hardly make anything out through the sobbing.

"Oh God! They took him." Sara started hyperventilating.

"You need to breathe Sara. Slow your breathing. I'm coming okay? Tell me where you are."

Michael watched as Veronica grabbed a pen from a drawer and started writing on her hand.

"Okay. Sit down okay. I'll be there in less than an hour. We'll get him back."

Veronica hung up the phone and hung her head wondering how she was going to get out of the house without totally tipping everyone off. She didn't have to wonder long.

"Get who back?" She startled hearing Michael.

"Michael!" she yelled, flipping on the light.

"What the hell are you doing sitting in the dark at", she checked her watch before continuing, "2 am?"

"I think the question, V, is why are you talking to Sara at 2 am when you know I'm frantic to find her?"

"This is the first time she's called. I didn't even know she had my number but she needs help. I have to go", Veronica exclaimed trying to leave the room. Michael grabbed her elbow.

"I'm going with you."

"Because of the situation, I'm not going to stop you, but you have to promise you won't ask any questions of me or Sara…no matter what. If you promise, you can go. Otherwise, get out of my way."

"I promise", Michael was already wondering what the hell was going on.

It took less than 15 minutes for the group to get out of the door. By the time they left, Veronica had not only Michael along, but Link and LJ as well.

Veronica turned into Sara's dirt road 45 minutes later and Michael had to smile at the 'Crane' on the side of the mailbox.

"This is the last warning. Don't you ask her any questions unless they can help the current situation, got it?"

She heard three yes's before finally pulling up to the small cottage and putting the car in park.

The group walked up the creaky steps of the front porch and Veronica knocked lightly, not wanting to startle Sara.

"Who is it?" they heard from behind the door and Michael felt his heart ache at her voice.

"Sara, it's Veronica".

The group heard many locks clicking. Michael counted at least 5 before things became silent again. Veronica took that as an okay to enter the house. The group of 4 walked in and didn't see Sara at all. All the rooms were pitch black except for the one they were currently in, which looked like the dining room.

"Sara?" Veronica called out.

"Show your hands", they heard her call out from the kitchen on their right, but still did not see her.

The four all held their hands in front of them, facing the direction of her voice.

"Slowly turn and face the wall, hands on your head and don't look back!"

The group did as they were told, and the boys were surprised to see a high chair in the corner of the room. They finally heard footsteps coming closer. Michael could see out of his peripheral vision as Sara, or what used to be Sara, came into view holding a gun and patted down Veronica, searching her for weapons. When Sara appeared satisfied that Veronica was clean, she motioned for her to stand further away towards the corner as she repeated the process on L.J.

Next came Lincoln. "Where is it?" she asked knowing he would be armed.

"It's good to see you Sara", she heard him say.

"Where is it Lincoln?"

"Tell her Link", Michael hissed to his brother, so they could get this out of the way as Sara continued to pat him down.

"Ankle", was all Lincoln said.

Sara kept her eyes and gun trained on Lincoln as she knelt down to remove his weapon. If anyone were going to try something it would be Link.

The group all watched in amazement as Sara disassembled the piece she removed from Lincoln. Where did she learn that?

"You can have it back when you leave. Up against the wall please". She said in a way that wasn't a request.

Last was Michael. Sara had a hard time searching him. Just being so close after so long was hard and feeling his body was even harder. But she had to do this. She wouldn't be able to relax until she knew they were all clean, and would not harm her.

When she was certain they were not a threat, she went to the door, and redid all her locks. She had three deadbolts, one needing a key that Sara kept around her neck, and then a chain and something that flipped over the front of the door, but got stuck if you opened the door too far.

They then watched as Sara picked up the pieces to Lincolns gun and opened her safe, storing all the weapons inside. She then closed the safe, double-checking it was locked and then picked up a painting and placed it over the safe.

"Can I hug you now?" Veronica asked coming towards Sara with her arms open.

Sara fell into Veronica's embrace and started sobbing. "Oh God, they took him…I couldn't protect him. I swore I would and I couldn't".

Next LJ stepped up and hugged Sara briefly and then Lincoln. Last and most important she felt Michael's arms go around her. She really lost her control and broke down, clinging to his shirt.

"They took him. Oh god Michael. I'm so sorry. They took the baby!" Michael caught Veronica's eye, just before the questions were about to come tumbling out and remembered his promise, so he just tried to soothe his love the best he could.

"We'll get him back, okay Sara…we will find him". She pulled back nodding, and Michael put his hand up to her forehead, where she had a bruise and a bleeding cut that had dried down the side of her face.

Michael guided Sara to a chair in the dining room, waiting for V or Link to find a first aid kit that he knew Sara had. Once he had the supplies, he went about cleaning and bandaging her head.

Everyone else sat down around the table. "Sara, can you tell us what happened?" Veronica asked.

She began, reliving every moment.

FLASHBACK

Sara was sound asleep when she heard the baby monitor come to life to M.J.'s cries. She smiled at his sweet sound and got up, walking towards his room. She noticed the door ajar and the light on. She was certain she had turned it off. She left him a nightlight, but that was too bright to be a nightlight. Putting her thoughts out of her mind, she continued on.

"Do you miss mommy already?" she cooed, pushing the door open and coming to a dead stop.

There was Jane sitting in the rocker she used for her late night feedings, holding her baby.

"No", she whispered putting her hands to her mouth.

"He's perfect Sara" the blond woman complimented her.

"Please don't hurt him. Put him down. I'll do whatever you want", Sara begged.

"I don't want you to do anything. I want your baby. You think I'd come all this way for you? I had months to do that. I was waiting for this precious baby boy."

"No, Please don't take him. Please." Sara was trying to move closer to the woman holding her son, when she heard a noise behind her.

She turned to see Paul entering the room.

"She's alone, you ready?" he asked the woman.

"Yup", Jane said, standing with MJ.

"No", Sara said, blocking their exit. "You can't take him. Please don't take him. He's my baby".

"Baby? You must be delirious. You never had a baby. This is my baby and he's perfect".

Sara looked confused so Jane continued, enjoying the look on Sara's face.

"There's no record of his birth. You've never been to a doctor. He's never had blood drawn. Hell, the only person who knows you ever had a baby is you. And you can't call the cops once we leave because you don't know who's in the company and who isn't and on top of that you have no proof whatsoever that he is your son, so yes, this is my baby. You don't have one."

Sara sobbed at hearing the words she no longer had a baby and that was the point when Paul clocked her in the head with the gun and she fell to the floor unconscious.

END FLASHBACK

"When I woke up, they were gone and that's when I called you", Sara cried.

"I just can't figure out how they got in", Sara wondered more to herself than anyone.

"I'll call dad and get him looking into this. He has connections that can find out where Jane and Paul are hiding out." Lincoln said, getting up from the table.

"Do you have any pictures?" Veronica asked trying to brighten up Sara's mood.

Sara smiled for the first time that night and walked the group into her living room. She pulled out a book and took out the most recent photos, not wanting them to see the whole book because it had Michael's name listed as the father and she wasn't ready to talk about why she hadn't told him yet.

Michael had an idea that he was the baby's father, but it was confirmed upon seeing the photos. The baby looked just like him.

"He's beautiful Sara. He looks just like you", Michael complimented, hoping she would say he looked like him and he wasn't disappointed.

"Really?" she asked, looking at the picture in Michael's hands. "I always thought he looked more like you", she said, without realizing it.

Then was happy for the interruption as Lincoln told her that Aldo would call them the next day with whatever information he could get.

"Tomorrow?" Sara wasn't pleased.

"That's the soonest they can find anything out. I'm sorry Sara, but we don't even know where to begin. We have to wait for them". Lincoln said to her.

"But he's out there… with those people. He needs me. They didn't even take his diapers or formula". Sara started yelling. "I called you guys for help! You're supposed to do something, not tell me to wait!" she stormed off and they heard a door close and sobs follow.

"He's mine isn't he?" Michael asked Veronica, while looking at his son's photo again.

"Damn, he looks just like you", Lincoln said, looking at the picture.

"I bet MJ stands for Michael Junior", LJ said with a smile.

"I'm an uncle!" Lincoln was beaming and clapped Michael on the back in congratulations.

"I have a cousin". LJ was astonished.

"And I'm a father, who didn't know it until tonight and my baby has been kidnapped", Michael finished putting things into perspective and left the room in search of Sara.


	21. Chapter 21

Michael heard light sniffles from behind the door and gently knocked

Michael heard light sniffles from behind the door and gently knocked.

"It's open", he heard.

He slowly opened the door to see Sara sitting in a white rocker, holding a brown teddy bear to her, looking at the empty crib with tears in her eyes.

Michael felt his own tears at seeing the broken woman and at the obvious love she has for their child. The room was perfect. A dresser with lots of outfits, a changing table, with a decent supply of the tiniest diapers he's ever seen. The crib looked nice and comfortable with a 'Winnie the Pooh' theme and a mobile of pooh characters hung above.

Sara watched Michael looking around the room. She couldn't believe how she had been so selfish to deprive him of time with his son and now he may never see him or hold him.

Finally closing the door, Michael leaned back on it for support waiting for Sara to make the first move.

She continued to look into the empty crib, but did start to talk.

"You know I always thought that if I told you, you'd insist on coming to be with us and then we would all be in danger. I thought I could keep him safe, by us staying away from anything conspiracy related."

She stopped for a few minutes and then started again.

"I bet if you had been here, you would have stopped them. You would have found a way to keep him safe."

She hugged the teddy bear tighter and after a few minutes started once more.

"I wanted to tell you so badly. I wanted more than anything for you to be with me through the pregnancy and the sickness, and the cravings…god the cravings were horrible." She chuckled remembering a late night pickles, banana and pistachio ice cream concoction.

"I wanted you to be here for his birth. Assure me everything was going to be okay and encourage me to push and then hold our beautiful baby the minute he was born, and he would wrap his tiny fist around your finger. You'd be so happy. All the cares and worries you carry with you would be gone, if only for a moment as you looked at him. And we would be happy. God, Michael we'd be so happy", she trailed off wistfully.

"We still can be", he spoke for the first time.

"No", she said sternly standing up. "Don't you do that".

"Do what?" he asked perplexed.

"Be nice. Don't you dare be nice to me, not after what I've done."

"Sara, you haven't done anything wrong", he tried to tell her.

"Not done anything wrong? I promised I'd keep him safe and I didn't. I deprived you of everything. You may never meet your son because of me!"

She turned away from him, putting the bear in the crib and tucking it in, like the bear was MJ. Her voice had returned to a normal level when she began again.

"He's the only connection I've had to you for so long. I'd look at him and feel as though I was looking at you. I'd stand over his crib at night just like this; watching him sleep, and then his wrist would twitch. Did you know you do that in your sleep?"

She looked over her shoulder catching Michael's expression and then turned back to the crib.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw him do it. Made me fall in love with both of you all over again. I'd talk to him in my belly and it'd be like I was talking to you and it was as if he knew that. He knew what I needed at each exact moment, just like you always did. And now he's gone and I have nothing."

"You have me", Michael stated simply coming up behind her.

"I don't have you. I never did", Sara stated, keeping her back to him, focusing on the empty crib.

"That's not true and you know it. You may be determined to push me away but I'm not going to let you. I love you and I forgive you".

She put her head down and started sobbing. "I miss him so much", he heard the raw pain in her voice.

"I know you do", Michael said, putting his arms around her from behind. She turned in his arms and pushed herself as close to him as she could get, gripping his shirt in her fists.

"I love you both so much it hurts," She said quietly, not believing she was finally back in Michael's arms.

No one slept that night except for LJ who took Sara's room. The group was playing a game of Poker, trying to get Sara's mind anywhere else.

They thought they were doing a pretty good job, until Sara glanced up at the clock and then started crying silently, but the tears could be seen coming down her cheeks.

When she looked up after finishing her deal she saw everyone looking at her with concern and remorse so she explained.

"MJ would be waking me up about now for a bottle. I'd walk into the room, singing a song and he would be cooing at me. I'd pick him up and take him to the changing table and play peek-a-boo while changing his diaper and getting him dressed for the day. Then we'd walk out here and make a bottle, then sit on the couch while he ate. I'd rub his back and he would burp so loud", she smiled at the memories. "And then he'd fall asleep in my arms, holding two of my fingers in his tiny palm. I'd lay him down in the little travel bed and then fix my own breakfast."

When she was done she saw three pairs of eyes looking at her with unshed tears. She hadn't even bothered to wipe her own.

"Excuse me", she got up and went to the kitchen to be alone and start some coffee.

A few minutes later Michael joined her. "Need any help?" he asked.

"Could you get the milk out of the fridge? I really don't want to look in there", Sara said and Michael didn't question her.

He opened the fridge and easily realized why she didn't want to do it. There were at least half a dozen cute little baby bottles staring at him all neatly arranged, ready to be used.

Having never met his son, or been around him, he knew he wasn't hurting about him being gone even a fraction of Sara. He just knew he was hurting because she was. He grabbed the milk and closed the fridge, bringing it to the table to join the coffee and mugs.

Three days later and there was still no news as to where to begin looking for Jane and Paul and MJ. Aldo and his team were hard at work, trying to get a lead of any sort, but kept coming up with dead ends.

Michael, Lincoln, LJ, and Veronica stayed with Sara, awaiting some sort of news that would allow them to begin looking for the infant. Sara was having trouble sleeping. Her eyes were bloodshot. Most nights Michael would wake to find her curled up on the floor in MJ's room, with the teddy bear tucked under her arm. He would just cover her with a blanket and lay down beside her, combing through her hair with his fingers until she cried herself to sleep.

Later that afternoon, Lincoln received a call from Aldo, requesting permission for him and some friends to come to Sara's house. He said he had great news.

After clearing it with Michael, since Sara was in no condition to agree, Lincoln told his father how to get to Sara's place.

Evening came and Aldo arrived with three guests. They were all in plain clothes, one carrying a large file, the others empty handed, but Lincoln searched them anyway before letting them in. He found a gun on one of them, and confiscated it. "What the hell is this?" he sneered at the man. "You should know by now we trust no one and you come up in here with a gun?".

"Lincoln, listen to what they have to say. They came plain clothed so they wouldn't scare you. These men took a great risk coming here, now please sit down and listen."

"Who do you work for?" Lincoln asked the man who had the gun.

"Secret Service", the guy answered.

Lincoln turned the gun on the three unknown men. "Michael, let's go".

"You don't have to run anymore", they heard the other unarmed man without the file say. "We are not here to hurt you. Please listen to me. I understand you are terrified of anything related to government, but please give me a few minutes. If you don't like what I have to say, then you can shoot me. How's that?"

"Don't think I won't. I'd do anything for my family", Link told him, then motioned with the gun for the men to sit at the table.

The man with the file sat next to the unarmed man, while the one that had had the weapon stood behind the two, hands crossed in front of him in the stereotypical governmental way.

"You are the first civilians to know what I'm about to share with you. Not even the press knows, but I felt you deserved to hear it first."

When no one stopped him the man continued. "My name is Greg Sullivan. I am the new President of the United States. It will be announced this evening on the 7 o clock news. Former President Reynolds has been indicted and is currently awaiting trial in a federal prison. We received your information months ago, but it just recently found its way to me."

"We've never heard of you", Veronica said.

"In the event of something of such a large magnitude as this conspiracy were ever to happen, there is a man on reserve to step up to the Presidency. Everyone from the President to the VP and down the line, are all fired. Someone new, totally unrelated to the administration comes in and that is me."

"Jerry", the President stated, holding out his hand. The file man handed over a small packet of papers.

"This is the Attorney handling everything, from the indictments to my appointment and so on. This is the paper that lets you know that I am the President of the United States. Please read it. I want you to be sure of who I am before I continue."

Veronica, being an attorney took the papers and began going through them slowly.

The President was at the head of the table with his attorney to his left, and

then Aldo to his right. Further down the table were Michael and Sara, sitting next to each other, Veronica between Aldo and Sara, and LJ between Michael and the attorney.

Lincoln, not being one to trust easily, was still standing with the gun trained on all the men.

After examining the document completely, Veronica told the group, "It's legit. He is who he says he is". She offered the paper back to the lawyer who told her it was her copy. Lincoln still wasn't convinced.

"If you're the President then where's all your security?" he asked.

"I thought I would show you my sincerity in all this by coming with just one of them. If I had shown with the whole entourage, you'd never have believed me and I wouldn't blame you. I hope you can understand that".

"Makes sense", Michael said, looking at his brother, but understanding completely his hesitation.

"It's true Lincoln. I checked him out thoroughly before bringing him here." Aldo affirmed.

The President held out his hand to the attorney who gave him 5 more stacks of papers.

He passed them out to the respective people after looking at the names.

"Veronica" he passed hers.

"Lincoln", he waited for Link to accept the papers.

"Michael", he slid the pack down the table.

"Sara", he again slid the paper.

"And LJ".

"What's this?" Lincoln asked, starting to read his.

"Full Pardons", Veronica said in shocked disbelief.

"By order of the United States of America, under the direction of President Sullivan, Lincoln Burrows is hereby exonerated of all crimes he's currently convicted of and pardoned from any that may arise due to the situation of his false arrest and conviction and any measures taken to assure he was not put to death unlawfully". Lincoln read out loud.

"What does that last part mean?" he asked Veronica, but the President's lawyer answered.

"It means that if you committed any crimes during the breakout or after to stay alive and safe, you can not be charged and tried on any of them."

"You are a free man, Mr. Burrows", the President told him. "You're all free", he stated looking around the table.

"What about the company?" Michael asked.

"They have all been arrested or killed during our attempt to arrest them. We have found all but two thanks to your fathers information", he spoke directly to Sara.

The President gave another nod to the attorney, who began to pass out envelops to each of the 5 people.

"Holy SHIT!" LJ exclaimed being the first to open his and pull out the rectangular piece of paper.

Inside was a check from the US government in the amount of 5 million dollars for each person.

"You all have enough money there to do whatever you want. If you want to buy your own private island and run it as you see fit, you can do that. Hell, you don't even have to spend it, put it in the bank and live off the interest and you'll still be considered wealthy."

"We're supposed to just walk into any bank and cash this?" Lincoln said in disbelief.

"The bank the check is drawn on is expecting you. Go there and they have boxes loaded with money, just waiting for you. I wouldn't give you a check that we couldn't cover".

"This doesn't begin to cover what I've lost", Sara stated throwing the check back at the attorney and leaving the room.

"Did I miss something?" the President asked.

"The two people that you haven't caught yet, I'm guessing their names are Jane and Paul", Michael began.

"That's right", the attorney spoke up.

"Four days ago, they came here in the middle of the night and kidnapped our baby right in front of Sara, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She couldn't even call the cops because everyone was trying to kill us! It doesn't matter how much money you try to compensate us with. The only thing we want is our son back."

Michael got up and stormed out of the room to find Sara.

"I think I failed to mention that part to you. I was so eager to get to the boys", Aldo explained to President Sullivan.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sara

"Sara?" Michael called down the hallway before stopping in front of MJ's room. That's where she always went and sure enough that's where he found her.

Sitting in the same rocker, holding the same bear and staring into the crib. The same thing she did everyday all day.

"I can't believe you've been so close to us all this time and we never found you", Michael started. Sara smiled. "We looked too. My dad had someone on it full time. I guess we never thought to look in our backyard", he chuckled.

"I'm sorry I didn't stand behind you 100 with Jane back then. I should have. I don't know what I was thinking. There's no excuse that will ever cover it and I know that. But would you forgive me anyway?"

Michael squatted down in front of the chair facing her, hoping she would look at him instead of the empty crib.

"I never thought you had done anything that required forgiveness. We all make mistakes Michael. I was over it the day I found out I was pregnant with our child. At that moment, nothing mattered except for him."

Michael balanced himself with his hands on her knees. "I love you Sara. I never stopped. When we get MJ back, I want you both to come live with me and us to be a family. Would you do that? Would you spend your life with me?" he asked her crying. She looked at him and saw nothing but truth in his eyes.

She laid a hand on his cheek in comfort, not sure what to say because she didn't know exactly what he was asking. Did he want them to move in together, or get married, or both?

She didn't have to answer, because it was then that the President knocked on the door, interrupting them.

"I've placed some calls and got the ball rolling. By this time tomorrow there's not a place that Jane and Paul can go where they won't be recognized. We will get your baby back. I promise".

"One thing you need to learn Mr. President is to us, promises from people like you, don't mean squat." Sara stated, showing some obvious hatred towards anything government.

"I know and I'm sorry. I can't fix what has happened to you all in the past. I can't bring back all the people you've lost to this. The only thing I can do is right now. And right now, I am working to get your baby found. If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay here until MJ is returned home. Of course that would cause a buzz of activity. There would be people stationed all outside your house and some people inside, and lots of reporters, but this way you'd be able to see us working to make this right. And I'd really appreciate if you'd let me stay."

"Michael?" Sara questioned him for his opinion.

One thing Michael had learned in his short time reunited with Sara is that she didn't trust anybody anymore. When it came to new people especially she had become very unsure of herself. Michael was always suspicious but willing to give the benefit of the doubt if the President himself was agreeing to stay around.

"It's okay, but if it gets too much, I won't hesitate to tell them to leave", Michael answered.

"I completely understand that. I'm going to make some more calls. I'll check back in a bit."

"Michael?" Sara asked, uncertainty and fright in her voice. She hadn't been around anyone except MJ in the past 9+ months. It was tough getting adjusted to Michael and the family being here and now a bunch of people were coming to set up in the house.

"It's going to be okay. They have the resources to help us find him. If we have a little faith, they can help us get MJ back a lot faster."

"You're not going to leave are you?" she asked.

"Never again", he smiled at her, lifting her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss and then he intertwined their fingers as he led her out of the nursery to join everyone else.

In less than an hour the house had turned crazy. People were coming and going and bringing in lots of equipment. There was National Guard surrounding the property and the roads to the house had been blocked off to prevent any news people from getting too close.

There were computers everywhere and people hard at work emailing pictures of MJ, Jane and Paul to every law enforcement agency in the country. A team was brought in specially trained in finding any types of clues, whether DNA or hairs, or fibers, they'd find them all. And last a woman came up to Sara, who introduced herself as a crisis counselor.

"Hi, I'm Ann", the woman introduced herself, holding out her hand. The woman must have been at least 50. She looked grandmotherly almost. Michael could sense Sara's apprehension, so he moved in front of her as a bit of a shield and shook the woman's hand. "I'm Michael and this is Sara".

Ann attempted a smile. "I am a crisis counselor. Anything you two need at all, whether to talk, or whatever…that's what I'm here for. I'm solely here for the two of you."

"Thank you", Michael said with a slight smile.

It was then that Sara noticed some people about to go into MJ's room.

"Michael", she said and he could hear the panic in her voice. He followed her line of sight, took her hand and led her to the nursery.

They walked in to see one of the people holding the teddy bear. "What are you doing?" Michael accused.

"Just looking for evidence", the man replied back.

"Not in here. I want you all out of here." Michael explained. Sara walked forward and snatched the bear back, holding it tightly to her. Another person had grabbed hold of the blanket Sara used to cover MJ at night and was about to walk out with it.

"Put the blanket back", Michael ordered.

"It's evidence", the tech explained.

"It's not evidence. It's my sons' blanket. Put it down", he repeated.

"Sir, I understand you are upset, but.."

"But nothing", Sara cut him off, "What if I never see him again? What If you guys can't find him? And your going to sit here and take one of the few things I treasure. It has his baby smell. Smell it!" Sara yelled, grabbing the blanket and pushing it into the tech's face. "You guys get hold of it and that smell is gone! Nothing in this room gets touched!"

"Alright guys. You heard them…out!" Ann said stepping in.

Sara took the blanket and bear and sat back down in the rocker.

"Sara I'm going to go with Ann to lay down some ground rules, okay?"

He saw the look Sara was giving him. "Don't worry. I'm not even going to leave the house".

He quietly closed the door behind him. He and Ann walked to the living room, where Veronica, Lincoln and LJ were sitting awaiting the President's special address to the nation. Michael perched himself on the arm of the couch that Link, V and LJ were on and Ann took the recliner.

"I don't want anyone to go in that room", Michael stated.

"Okay. Not a problem", Ann agreed.

"Sara's been through a lot and she's not big on trust anymore, so I don't know what you hope to get out of her, but it won't be easy".

"I understand that. I was given a file with some information about her. I know her father was murdered, and she was hospitalized for a drug overdose and then arrested and was on bail when she fled".

"Did you know she was tortured by Paul? That he scarred her, physically."

"I wasn't aware of that".

"She was kidnapped out of our safe house, by Jane and Paul. She escaped two months later and has been by herself in hiding for the past 9 months and then four days ago, watched them come in and take the baby that she's been with 24/7 since his birth and knocked her unconscious in the process. I won't let you guys upset her. She's been through more than her fair share. Are we understood on that?"

"I understand. I'm not the enemy here, Michael. I'm here to help."

"You'll have to forgive us if we're not big on trust. It's going to take a long time and I'll do anything to keep Sara from hurting further, so if there is a problem, if you feel she needs something that she won't listen to you, I want you to tell me. She trusts me, Link, Veronica and LJ and that's it."

"Okay", Ann replied. "What about you? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm fine. Just please keep an eye on Sara".

Veronica turned the T.V. up at that moment and the group plus all the workers in the house came to watch the President's speech. He explained everything down to the last detail. And then went on to show M.J.'s picture and then told about Paul and Jane, each with a photo. He then offered 5 million dollars for the safe return of the baby.

"Wow", Michael was shocked.

When the President finished, he opened the floor for questions.

"When will we get to talk to Burrows and Scofield?"

"They've been through enough, so if, and when they want to talk to you is up to them."

"When did you take over the Presidency?"

"One week ago today."

"Rumor has it you'll be staying here, until the baby is found. Is that true?"

"News travels fast around these parts doesn't it?" he chuckled.

"That is true. These people have been through enough betrayal and I will stay and make sure everything is carried out properly and justice is served, until the baby is brought safely home. There is security for a mile in every direction, so don't even attempt to get closer than this. You will be arrested. I want this family to have some peace."

"Mr. President", a bunch of reporters shouted at once.

"No more questions please", and with that the President was chauffeured back to the house.

The next day, Sara was up early and on a mission. She was moving everything that was MJ's into his bedroom, so it wasn't touched by any of the staff. Everyone knew to stay out of her way as she carried the car seat and diaper bag, and then the portacrib and then the highchair. She also had a walker that the baby wasn't old enough for, but she had bought it anyway. She then got the stroller out of the closet and moved that as well just in case.

She went around picking up all his toys and putting them in a basket that she took to the room also. And finally she went to pull the baby book off the shelf and noticed the spot empty.

"Michael!" she hollered.

Ann came running to her instead. "He went to take a shower. What's wrong?"

"The baby book. It's gone. It was right here and now it's gone", she cried.

"I will find it okay…just try to calm down and I'll find out where it went. Deep breaths", Ann told her as she saw Sara starting to hyperventilate and guided her to a chair.

Michael came to Sara after his shower, dressed and refreshed and saw her in a state of panic. Ann was next to her trying to relax her. "What happened?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"The books gone", Sara looked at him with such pain in her eyes. "It was right there and it's gone. I want these people out Michael. They are touching everything. I want them out", Sara started to raise her voice.

"Are you talking about the baby book?" he asked.

"Yes. It's gone." She cried.

Michael took a seat on the coffee table to face Sara directly and took her hands. "It's not gone. I know how much it means to you to keep these things private, so last night I took it into the nursery. It's on the changing table."

Sara jumped immediately and ran to the nursery and found the book exactly where he said it'd be. She hugged it to her as he came in the room and Ann stood in the door way watching.

"I'm sorry," she said, and he knew she was apologizing for the way she acted.

"It's okay", he assured her, pulling her into an embrace. Ann simply watched, amazed at the love they had for each other and everything that they had been through.

After a few minutes, Michael suggested Sara take a shower. "I won't let anyone in the room okay?"

She gave a sad smile with a nod of consent and went to her room to shower. The water stung her overly dry eyes, but felt good to be getting cleaned up.

When she got out, she wiped the steam off the mirror and noticed her appearance. Her forehead bruise was getting lighter, but her eyes were completely bloodshot and she had dark circles around them. She looked paler than usual. She shrugged her shoulders, not caring how anyone viewed what she looked like. She threw her wet hair up into a messy bun and then got dressed.

She definitely felt better as she rejoined the swarm of people. She noticed the President and some advisors hard at work at the dining room table. When he saw her he gave a smile and a wave. She shyly smiled back and continued on. She found Michael in the living room, watching the news, with Lincoln and Veronica. Ann was standing to the side, awaiting Sara.

Michael had explained to Ann that Sara hadn't eaten anything since he arrived and he thought she was getting weak physically because of it.

Ann assured him, "Leave it to me…I'll get her to eat", she gave Michael a reassuring smile.

When Ann saw Sara she walked towards her. "How are you?" she asked.

"Okay", Sara managed shakily.

"Is there anything I can get you? Maybe something to eat?"

"No".

"Sara, I know you're hurting right now, but you need to keep your strength up for MJ. When was the last time you ate anything?"

Sara thought, "Ummm….Uh…I don't remember", she gave a shy, nervous chuckle.

"C'mon, why don't you let me fix you a sandwich? We got some lunch meat in the kitchen and more bread choices than a deli"; Ann encouraged Sara trying to be upbeat.

"Okay" Sara finally relented after realizing her jeans did feel a bit too loose. "But I can fix it myself".

"After you", Ann said, letting Sara pass her and then giving a smile and a wink to Michael.

Once Sara had fixed herself Turkey on Rye, she sat down at the small kitchen table. Ann fixed herself Ham & Cheese and sat down as well.

"How's Michael?" Sara finally asked, when she had finished half of her sandwich.

"He's worried about you."

Sara simply nodded.

"Thanks for the sandwich", Sara said, and threw the other half away, already being full. She then walked back out to where her family was. Michael was in the recliner and Sara was feeling ultra vulnerable, so she asked if she could sit with him.

"Of course", he said, lightly grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his lap. Lincoln and Veronica smiled from the couch. She leaned back into him and watched the news. They were replaying all the latest events over and over.

His arms went around her middle and she put her hands on top of his, intertwining their fingers. She turned her head into the crook of his neck, just enjoying his Michael smell. She missed it so much. She missed him so much.

"I love you, Michael". He turned his head and looked at her, seeing her stare into his eyes with an unsure gaze. He moved his head down and kissed her beautiful mouth. He had definitely missed that. "I love you too". With that she gave him a slight smile and closed her eyes in content.

Little did they both know what was to come.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ms. Tancredi?" she heard two hours later. "I got your mail", one of the agents yelled from the entryway. Her entryway was practically in the dining room, so she was in the room with the President, and all his advisors. She got up to see a few advertisements for "Current resident" and then a small box with her and Michael's names on it.

"Michael", she called and he was suddenly right behind her.

"It's to both of us", she told him.

She opened the small package and pulled out the note. In red letters that looked like blood it said, "STOP LOOKING". She handed the note to Michael to look at and then realized there was still something else. She turned the box upside down into her left hand and screamed as the object landed in her palm.

She kept it sitting in her palm, staring at it with the look of horror on her face. Her other hand went to her mouth trying to hold in her screams and sobs. Michael saw her beginning to enter a state of panic and yelled for someone to take it from her. Someone with a gloved hand came over and picked it up and placed it into a zip lock type baggie.

Everyone stared at the object in utter disbelief and horror as the agent walked the bag through the room to one of his people. "I want DNA now!" The workers sprang into action as Sara continued to stand there breathing very fast and sweating. She suddenly felt her lunch coming back up and ran to the kitchen sink, heaving. Ann went with her. Veronica brought in cold, wet washcloths to put on Sara's neck as she sobbed and choked and vomited into the sink.

Ann and Veronica were each on one side of her to let her know she was not alone.

The President ushered most everyone outside after seeing everything happen.

Michael was left standing in the hall. He clutched the note in his fist and leaned his back against the wall. His legs felt like they were going to give out on him. He didn't even hide the fact that he was crying. He was in so much emotional pain; his fists were pounding into the wall behind him. He was clenching his teeth together and couldn't focus as Lincoln tried to console him with a hand on his shoulder.

He felt a sudden need for Sara.

Sara heaved so hard, her stomach hurt. It was empty but her vomit reflex just wouldn't relax. She had a hard time catching her breath. Veronica tried to rub her back, but Sara couldn't feel a thing. She was too numb. She finally felt her legs give out and she slid to the floor sobbing leaning her back against the cupboards. She barely felt it when Michael appeared on the floor next to her and pulled her into his arms. He was crying and smoothing her hair, repeatedly telling her how sorry he was. She gripped onto one of his arms and sobbed into his chest.

"It's going to be okay. We are going to be okay", Michael tried to relay some sort of comfort to Sara even if he wasn't sure he believed it himself.

"How is this going to be okay? How the hell is this going to be okay? They mailed us his FUCKING FINGER MICHAEL!"


	24. Chapter 24

Before they could say another word to one another, Lincoln came running in the room. "It wasn't his…the tech guy is saying it's not his".

Michael helped Sara to stand and they both hurried after Lincoln to where the techs had set up a lab area in a trailer just outside the house. The tech was running across the yard with a paper in his hand yelling, "It's not his! It's not his!"

"How do you know?" Michael asked when the tech was closer, afraid to hope too soon. He held Sara close to him.

"Blood type", the tech said, trying desperately to catch his breath as a crowd grew around the group.

"You are both O positive blood, which means your baby would also be O positive, the finger is AB negative. I checked and double checked and I promise you it couldn't possibly be your son's finger".

While the crowd that had grown around them clapped, Sara choked out a cry of relief, and lunged into Michael's arms. She was fast in her movements, one moment hugging him hard, the next grabbing his face and kissing him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you", she whispered between erratic kisses, finally ending forehead to forehead, her eyes closed in relief.

"You have no reason to be sorry", he whispered back, pushing strands of hair that had fallen from her bun out of her face.

They were interrupted from their moment by an FBI agent ushering them back into the house. The roads were closed, but that didn't stop the helicopters from circling.

Sara came across Veronica first after entering the house and pulled her to a hug. "It wasn't his", she said in relief and then moved to hug Ann.

Ann was happy that Sara seemed to trust her enough to share this moment with her. "It wasn't his", she whispered, and Ann could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad", Ann told her in that motherly tone that Sara had not remembered experiencing in so long.

As Sara pulled back from the hug, Ann took a good look at her. "You look so tired", she said soothingly.

"I just need some coffee", Sara stated, heading towards her coffee machine.

"Sara, you need to sleep. You have to keep up your strength and stay healthy for the baby. We don't know how long it will be until…".

Sara walked out of the room with a huff, not letting Ann finish her sentence.

She was frustrated and tired of people telling her what to do. 'Eat…sleep…drink something'…god it was annoying. She could do those things at any time. Right now she had to focus on her baby.

Ann tried to follow where Sara went, but she was nowhere to be found at the moment and assumed she had gone to the nursery. She did spot Michael sitting next to his brother talking though.

"Michael", she started, heading to where the two men were.

When he looked up she was right in front of him.

"Michael, she needs sleep. She's about to drop from all the stress, but she won't listen to me…matter of fact, you don't look so great either", Ann explained.

"I'm okay", he tried to convince her.

"How can you expect Sara to follow my advice if you don't?" Ann scolded.

"She got you there", Lincoln told his baby brother. "You really should get some rest. You know we'll wake you if anything happens. Why don't you take Sara with you and go take a nap?"

Michael hated to admit it, but he was tired and he knew that Sara was about to pass out as well. If he could get her to lay down, by lying down with her, he would do it.

"I want to be woken if ANYTHING AT ALL happens", Michael ordered his brother.

"You got it", Lincoln answered and watched Michael walk off towards the bedrooms.

*****************************************

Michael knocked on the door before poking his head into the nursery, but was surprised to see Sara not there. He next checked her bedroom and found the door locked. He pulled out his wallet and took a card from it and opened the door. The bedroom was empty as well. He was about to turn and leave when he heard the shower turn on.

He entered the room and closed the door and decided to wait for her in here. He looked at the walls and saw various framed photos of MJ. He saw one on her nightstand of Sara holding MJ minutes after he had been born. Her hair was sweaty and matted, but she looked absolutely radiant. She looked so happy as she stared at their child. He was envious of whoever took the photo.

He was still holding the picture, sitting on the bed when he heard Sara. "I look like such a mess in that photo".

He looked up to see Sara leaning against the door frame to the bathroom, in nothing more than a towel, wet locks dripping down her shoulders.

"Not at all… You look beautiful. I should have been there with you Sara. I'm so sorry". He placed the picture frame back on the bedside table.

"I'm the one who's sorry Michael. I should have told you and I didn't". He watched her walk to a drawer and pull out underclothes. He watched her put on her panties without removing the towel and was wondering how women learned to do that. Was it like a class you had to pass before you could go into adult-hood? It was extremely sexy and then he chided himself for thinking like that in their current situation. He watched her begin to pull up her jeans.

"I have a proposal', he said.

"What would that be?" she asked zipping her jeans and turning towards him.

"I agree to stop apologizing for everything that happened in our past if you agree to the same".

"I think I could work with that".

She turned her back to him as she pulled the towel away, letting it drop carelessly to the floor and put on her bra and he couldn't help but stare. He remembered everything about her back. How smooth her skin was to touch…how sweet it was to taste…how it smelled like raspberries at their ripest. And then he saw scars…scars he knew hadn't been there before, he would have remembered… scars that laced straight across her lower back, two or three intersecting at points… scars that looked as though they had been applied with malice and hate.

"Sara, come here please", he asked quietly and Sara wasn't sure what he wanted. She grabbed her shirt in hand and walked towards him, giving full view of her chest and stomach. The iron imprint was gone… healed at some point that he wasn't present to see.

She came to a stop in front of him, staring down with curious eyes. Did he still find her attractive? Would he still want her if he knew what she had done… what had been done to her?

She gasped as she felt his warm hands on her skin at her sides. She closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath on her flat stomach and gave a slight whimper as his moist lips connected with the flesh on her belly. After the one chaste kiss, he laid his head against her stomach, sliding his hands around her back, laying his palms over her scars. She knew then that he'd seen them and tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Michael, please don't", she whispered, tears in her eyes once more.

He held her tighter, not allowing her to run away from him. "What happened?" he asked through clenched teeth knowing whatever she had endured was because of him.

"It's not important". She tried to avoid the subject letting her hands move to him. One rubbing his shaven head lightly and the other holding him close by the back of his neck.

"Anything that happens to you is important to me", he said looking up at her.

Her hand went to his cheek feeling the days old stubble he hadn't bothered to shave. "Thank you".

"Just promise me you'll tell me someday what happened while you were away".

"I promise".

***********************************

Michael had reluctantly let the subject of the scars drop and had convinced Sara to lay down with him so he could sleep better. Just as he suspected she fell asleep first while he combed through her hair with his fingers.

"I love you Sara", he whispered, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead before succumbing to the much needed sleep himself.

********************************************************

Michael was woken early the next day by Lincoln rushing into the room and shaking him.

"You better get out here man".

Michael carefully untangled himself from Sara and covered her before following Lincoln out of the room. They arrived to a computer guy and noticed Anne was behind him. He was walked to the dining room, where the President had one end and the cyber guy had another end with computer monitors on it and then a large TV against the wall at standing height level. The worker sat at his computer while Michael, Lincoln and Anne watched the big screen.

"I was doing a search for Paul Kellerman when I came across this site. It's new. It was just started early this morning, but already has thousands of hits."

Michael saw a fairly simple web site with the words "Whose baby is it? You be the judge", in big bold letters. Underneath was a picture of MJ. And then below that on both sides was a picture of himself and one of Kellerman. Under his name it showed 32% of the people had voted he was and 68% had voted Kellerman. He watched the overly large cursor run on the words and realized it was a clickable link.

"Click it", Michael ordered.

"Sir, it's very graphic", the tech warned.

"Click it".

A very detailed site showed on the screen. On one small portion a video was ready to play. On the other side there was a live chat going on. He saw words in one color that were rooting for Kellerman, 'slut' and 'whore' and 'I want me some of that' and 'it's not rape, she agreed', then in another color people who apparently supported him 'he's raping her you fool' and 'he threatened her idiots'.. . His attention was then drawn to the still video and his fear was confirmed. He saw Sara on a bed on her back, wearing a red silky nightgown. The top was spaghetti straps, cut low to show her cleavage it flowed close to her body stopping at her thighs, and the rest of her body was bared. Each wrist was tied to a post of the headboard. Her eyes were wide as if scared.

"Let it play", Michael said through clenched teeth. The tech brought the cursor up and clicked the big play icon that was in the middle of the video.

The Sara on screen started moving about as much as the restraints let her. She was pulling hard on the ties that kept her wrists immobile and was looking up at them trying to figure the best way to get free. She obviously had no idea she was being taped. Her mouth started moving but no sound was heard.

"Can you get volume?" Michael asked.

The tech typed some keys and then you could hear Sara muttering _"C'mon, c'mon" and then let out a frustrated sound as she let herself rest for a moment before starting again._

They watched as Sara stopped moving and turned towards the sound of a door opening and closing.

"_Ah ah ah…you wouldn't be trying to get loose now would you?" Jane came into the picture carrying a bowl of water with a washcloth on a tray with a syringe to the side of it. _

"What is that?" Michael asked and after a few keystrokes the video filled the screen cutting out the live chat. The needle was clearly marked with its contents.

"Its morphine", Anne replied.

Michael paled at the thought that they were trying to give her the drug she had become addicted too and was recovering from.

"_Please don't do this", Sara pleaded. She had sweat on her face from struggling so hard against the ties. _

"_I didn't want to do this. You left us no choice. We tried to be nice about it. Paul left you untied yesterday, hoping to give you some amount of dignity and comfort but you decided to scratch the shit out of his face." _

"_I'm sorry I hurt him… But he was trying to rape me", they heard Sara cry. "I told him no, but he wouldn't listen. What was I supposed to do?" _

"_Nothing, sweet Sara. That is the plan." _The video showed Jane pushing some sweaty locks out of Sara's face almost nurturing like.

"_What plan?" Sara was scared. _

"_You have to have sex to get pregnant. You're a doctor you know this". _

"_I don't want to get pregnant". _

"_You lost that option when you became involved." _

"_Involved with what?" Sara begged to know. _

"_With the Burrows/ Scofield family. They took everything from me and now it's time for some payback. You'll be serving two purposes Sara. You'll be helping us get some revenge and you'll be replacing the baby that we lost and can no longer have because of Aldo. He told me to quit the company and join him in taking it down and I tried. They killed my baby and removed my uterus so I couldn't have anymore." _

_Jane lifted her shirt to show Sara the scar. _

"_I'm sorry that happened to you. But I didn't do anything. You're taking it out on the wrong person", Sara tried to reason. _

"_Actually I'm not. You're the perfect person. You are stunning. Paul is very attracted to you. You will have an incredibly beautiful baby with him. Scofield will learn not to fuck with us or we fuck with something of his and in turn he will hate his father for being the cause of all of this and that is the whole purpose…to crush Aldo." _

_Both women on screen turned to the sound of the door opening and closing when Kellerman appeared on screen. _

"_She ready?" he asked, loosening his tie. Michael could see a few angry red streaks down his face that Sara had obviously inflicted the day before. _

"_Not yet. Sorry sweetheart, we got caught up in girl talk"._

"_It's okay. I'll take it from here. Why don't you go relax? We might be a while." _

_The group watched as Jane stood from the side of the bed and kissed Kellerman before leaving the room. _

"_Wow…she really dressed you up for me huh?" Paul said, taking his wife's spot on the side of the bed. _

"_Please…Paul please I don't want to do this", Sara began crying again, trying once more to pull on the bonds that held her. _

"_I know you don't Sara, you proved that yesterday…and that's why today you actually have a choice. You sleep with me and get pregnant or I'll give you this and then still get you pregnant". They watched as Paul took the syringe off the tray and removed the cap. He pushed the plunger and a stream of liquid shot from the tip. _

"_What is it?" she asked. _

_Paul came closer to her arm with the syringe. "It's just a little morphine to help us out". _

"_No…no…no", she thrashed about the bed trying to avoid the needle. _

_He sat back up, looking in her eyes. _

"_You don't want this?" he asked showing her the syringe that he hadn't used yet. _

"_No…please I don't want that". _

"_Oh that's right. You're a recovering addict…how long have you been clean now?" _

"_A few months", she replied trying to calm her breathing. "It was longer, but I relapsed the night of the escape", she didn't know why she volunteered that information. _

"_Will you behave?"_

"_I'll behave…Leave me alone and I'll behave", she answered quickly. _

"_Now Sara you know I can't leave you alone. But I can make it pleasurable for you. I'm not a bad guy and I'm not bad looking either or so Jane tells me." _

_Paul started to unbutton his shirt, while Sara tried to look away and control her tears. He stopped the unbuttoning to gently guide her face and gaze back to him. _

"_Uh uh…eyes on me", he ordered. He watched her watch him as he continued to unbutton his shirt and remove it. _

"_See anything you like?" he asked her, hoping he had made progress. He really didn't want her to despise him. _

"_You have a lot of scars", she observed and that's the best she could give him if he wanted her to play nice. He wasn't bad to look at but she kept reminding herself of what he was about to do to her and she didn't want it. _

"_Yeah…well…it's my job". Sara tried to keep him talking while she devised a plan. _

"_How did you get them?" she asked. _

"_Hmm….this one…" he pointed to his upper chest, "was when I tried to leave the company…didn't work… and this one" he pointed to his right side, "I got while in the secret service chasing down a suspect that had sent a threat to the Vice President, and these last three," he pointed to his stomach that had large scars as if they healed without skin and had to be filled in with the scar tissue, "those three was when I was a POW in Iraq. They skinned us alive piece by piece. I was on day 3 when we were extracted from there." _

"_Oh and this one you should know", he smiled pointing to his arm where she had shot him. _

"_You were a POW?" she wanted to hear more if for no other reason to stall. _

"_I was…but that's a story for another time. We have business to attend to". _

"_Is that what I am? Business?" _

_He leaned down and nuzzled her neck with his nose as he spoke. _

"_No…you're more than business…how about entertainment… pleasure…name your word." _

_He started kissing on her neck. Sara closed her eyes, but Michael saw a tear escape one and trail down her face to her hair line. _

_Paul saw it and kissed it away. "Don't cry…I'll be very gentle with you Sara", the group heard him whisper. _

_She swallowed hard as he moved her nightgown strap down her shoulder and began to suck lightly on her flesh. _

"_Can you untie me?" she asked. _

_He looked up at her trying to judge her intentions. She knew his look. _

"_It's not a trick. Please…I'm very uncomfortable". _

_He looked at her sternly. _

"_I swear to you Sara…if you try anything…I will fill you so full of morphine your last overdose will seem like a vacation. Understand?" _

"_Yes", Sara whispered and then sighed in relief as he sat up and untied her ropes. She brought her wrists in front of her rubbing them. She'd been tied for hours and her struggling had only made them tighter. Before he returned to the bed, he had stood in front of her and removed his pants and boxers, leaving his bare butt towards the camera. _

_She shivered, out of fear, shame, you name it. He took it that she was cold and pulled up the sheet at the end of the bed, before lying next to her and covering them both. He moved to lay on top of her when she seemed to get scared, saying "Wait", and pushing him away, scooting herself into a sitting position against the wall, holding a hand out as if warning him off. _

_He sighed and turned his back to her reaching for the syringe. Sara couldn't let him give it to her. Morphine was bad for fetuses. 'Stop him' she yelled in her head. 'Protect the baby at all costs'. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Paul, please…it was a reflex. It won't happen again". _

_He was still reaching. _

"_Please"._

_She pulled gently but firmly on his shoulder, rubbing her hand over his chest from behind._

"_Please. I'll make it up to you". _

_She scooted herself next to him, leaning down and began placing kisses on his shoulder blade until he reluctantly put the needle back down and turned on his back. _

"_How?" he asked. _

_She leaned forward to his mouth, gently licking his bottom lip seductively before very gently sucking on it. She heard him groan. That move got them every time. She wasn't sure why it worked but it did. _

_His hand went around the back of her neck pulling her tighter to him, urging her mouth open with his tongue. While she was distracted with getting used to that, he pulled her completely on top of him. She had a leg on each side straddling his lower portion. He flexed down there so she felt a movement at her core to see her reaction. She sat up quickly, but when she saw he was testing her, she didn't move away. He must have determined she failed because he looked towards the syringe. She had to make something up fast. _

_Reaching for her night gown, she pulled it over her head quickly, exposing her front to him completely. He grinned in appreciation and approval. It made her blush and she scolded herself for that. She was just doing this to survive…for her and Michael's baby. _

_He sat up so they were chest to chest. He ran his hands down her bare back. "You are very beautiful Sara. I wanted to do this since I first saw you. I was so tempted when we were at your apartment. Would you have slept with me then thinking I was Lance?"_

"_No", she whispered._

"_I'm so glad Michael chose to involve you". _

_Sara let a few tears fall at the mention of her love. She wished with all her might she was with Michael right now, but at least she knew she was carrying his child and there was no chance of her getting pregnant with Kellerman's. That part made this a little bit bearable. _

_He wiped her eyes with actual care and concern. "Tell me you want me too. Tell me you want me as much as I want you". He looked into her eyes daring her to try and get out of it. She glanced in her peripheral and saw the morphine still in his reach. She couldn't let him hurt her child so adding another bit of self loathing to the stack; she sucked it up and replied. _

"_I want you". _

Michael felt his heart break in two hearing Sara tell another man she wanted him. Those words were supposed to be reserved just for him. Did she really mean it or was there a reason she said that to Kellerman? He didn't hear him threaten her again with the morphine, so why would she repeat what he asked her too?

The rest of the video was just as heartbreaking. He watched as Paul laid her down. He watched as Paul settled between her legs and even though their lower bodies were covered with a sheet, he watched her face and knew the moment he had entered her, for something inside her broke completely and she lost a part of herself. She had given up. She had submitted to whatever her fate was and she just laid there crying as Paul enjoyed her body. She didn't make one sound. You could hear him breathing heavy and saying her name over and over, and telling her how good she felt, but she just laid there, head turned to the side, and tears staining her cheeks.

_She could hear him. She could hear him panting like a goddamn dog in her ear. She heard the grunt and felt his last thrust deep insider her as he released his demon seed. She hated him, but most of all she hated herself. She gave up. She gave him what he wanted and now she was nothing. She saved her baby today, but at what cost? What would Michael think of her once he knew? How would she ever tell him? _

_She felt empty emotionally as Paul slid out and off of her, lying to her side. _

"_Come here Sara", he pulled her body to his wrapping his arms tightly around her, holding her as a man would after making love. It was at that moment that she started sobbing loudly and he comforted her. He tried to whisper soothing words to her as he stroked her hair. _

Michael cried right along with her screen image, until it went black and the words 'You be the judge', scrolled across the screen. It seemed like hours had passed but in reality it had been at most 30 minutes.

Michael was just about to turn away when a pop up message entered the screen.

'P. Kellerman wishes to chat with you. Click to accept'.

"Accept it", Michael demanded.

The tech accepted and waited while P. Kellerman typed.

'_Hello, Michael. What do you think of my first encounter with Sara? She is one fine woman. I hope you know that'. _

Michael took over the keyboard. One word had stuck out to him.

'_First encounter?' _

'_Yes. I've got about 29 more. Should I post them?'_

29? Michael thought to himself. Kellerman had taped them having sex 30 times?

'_Something wrong?' _Kellerman typed since Michael hadn't replied.

'_How's MJ?'_ Anne cut in to the keyboard since Michael wasn't saying anything.

'_Wow…are you really letting this go so easily? And I thought you loved her.' _

'_Please…is he okay?'_

'_Yes, your bastard baby is fine. So let's talk. Jane and I had him tested since he didn't look anything like me and what do you know…he's not mine…not for lack of trying of course. So we decided we'll give him back…but it will cost you'. _

'_Anything'_, Anne typed still pretending to be Michael.

'_Anything? I'm glad you feel that way because I want her'. _

'_Who?'_ Anne typed.

'_Who do you think? You give me Sara and then you get your kid back…simple as that.' _

'_So now you must make a choice Michael. Sara or your child? You can either tell Sara to meet up with me or you can keep this conversation to yourself and I'll let you tell her where to find his body. Up to you. What's your choice?' _

'_I need some time to think'_, Michael took the keyboard back.

'_Of course…meet me back here tomorrow same time. Maybe I'll show you another video of how amazing your girl is'_.

P. Kellerman has logged off.

"FUCK" Michael shouted throwing the keyboard back onto the table with a loud crash before storming out of the house. He didn't know where he was going he was just going.

Anne followed him to the front porch.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"I don't know", he yelled back.

"What do I tell Sara when she gets up looking for you?"

"You don't tell her anything until I can think this through", he turned back in her face.

Aldo chose the wrong moment then to come up to his son.

"Michael, relax. She's trying to help".

"Help him", he turned from Anne and landed a punch square in his fathers face knocking him back and then took off into a sprint around and behind the house to Sara's large yard. He ran until his legs gave out, landing in the soft grass. He clenched his fists in anger and shouted out the loudest pained yell he could muster.

He sat there a good 15 minutes trying to control his temper. He wanted to destroy something. He wanted to meet up with Paul right then. Just a few minutes are all he would need. How could he be put in this position…to choose between a child that he's never met and his future wife?

He knew he had to tell her. The choice had to be hers. It was her body and she was the one bonded with the baby. It would all be up to Sara. Would she hear his opinion? Would he get a say in the matter? Only one way to find out.

He entered back into the house and spotted Sara in the living room. She was sitting with her arms crossed looking very pissed. He looked back to the computer screen and realized she hadn't seen the video so she couldn't be upset about that, so what was the problem?

"Sara?" he approached.

She stood up stark raving mad.

"Where were you?" she shouted.

"I went for a walk to clear my thoughts. I was in the back".

"No one could find you. I woke up and you were gone! You promised Michael! I just can't trust you, can I?" She stomped her foot like a 5 year old.

Michael reached a breaking point…the stress getting to him and he snapped. He wished later he had chosen more wisely on whom to snap on.

"Yeah, well you're not exactly trustworthy these days either".

"What have I ever done to make you feel that way?" she yelled in disbelief.

He was right up in her face and neither one was backing down. Lincoln knew his brother was about to ruin what he had with Sara with his next statement and tried to stop him.

"Don't", he ordered, trying to pull Michael away from Sara.

Michael ignored him.

"You", he started, his jaw clenched, his finger close to poking her in the chest to make his point, "How could you sleep with him?" He sounded hurt and betrayed and Sara knew he was disgusted with her. He had confirmed all her fears. They could never go back to the way things were. Not with what she had done.

He was waiting for her to yell back, but she didn't. He watched as she seemed to crumble right in front of him, crying she was sorry and began walking away for him when he realized what he said.

"Sara wait", he sped up to follow her down the hall.

"Sara stop. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that". He reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Sara…" he started to say but was cut off by her swinging around and smacking him so hard in the face that the sound echoed and left a blazing red handprint.

She then spoke so calmly and quietly that he knew she meant it. "Get out of my house and out of my life. I never want to see you again".

His heart was breaking at her words and all he could do was stand there shell shocked as she turned away and entered her bedroom with a slam of the door. He then heard her sobbing, gut wrenching sobs and wished he could take back the last 5 minutes of his life.

Anne stormed up to him after hearing the argument.

She grabbed his upper arm and pulled him along.

"I want you to see something". He knew she was mad. She was being very forceful. She took him to the kitchen where there was a small table and a big red book, open to a certain page. She pushed him roughly into the chair and sat across from him.

"They tell me you're a genius, but I'm having a hard time believing that with the way you just acted."

Michael slouched back in the chair crossing his arms in defiance.

"Did you ever sleep with Sara?" she asked.

"That's none of you damn business."

"I'll take that as a yes. The baby was born 9 months after she was taken from the safe house. The time line and tests prove that the baby is not Paul's. I don't know if you noticed but the time stamp on that video was 6 weeks after she was taken from the safe house. Now this may be a shock to you, but that would be plenty of time for Sara to know she was pregnant before Jane and Paul started this sick game with her."

"Do you see what I'm getting at here?"

"I'm sorry I don't", Michael was exasperated.

"Sara….KNEW she was Pregnant before Paul approached her the first time. She also KNOWS what Morphine does to an unborn baby. Read the underlined part out loud now!" she demanded.

"Adverse Reactions to fetus: DEATH

Do NOT use in pregnant women"

"Do you get it yet? She gave herself to Paul to save your child. The deal was either she slept with him or he would give her morphine. If he had given her morphine the baby would have died. Now do you understand? She didn't choose to sleep with Paul. She chose to save her baby!"

The realization hit Michael like a ton of bricks. He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together and resting his forehead on them. "What have I done?" Anne heard him say.

She stood placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Nothing that can't be fixed. But for now, you need to tell her about Paul's ultimatum".

"I can't", Michael replied looking up and for the first time Anne saw tears of anguish in his eyes. "How can I possibly be the one to tell her she has to choose?"

"We'll figure something out where she won't have to choose, but she still needs to know about the contact".

"Why? Why bother her with it if she won't have to choose?"

"After everything she's been through…don't you think she deserves to know what's going on?"

"Mr. Scofield, he's back on", the cyber guy yelled from the dining room.

They came to the dining room to see P. Kellerman was in the live chat.

'_A little something more for all my supporters'_ he typed. He posted a link to another video.

"Ready?" the tech asked, to which Michael closed his eyes and nodded. He clicked the link to the video and they saw the still image first. It was Sara, in the same room, but no longer tied to the bed. She was in another nightgown like the one she had in the previous video but this one was pink. She was huddled in the corner, like a scared child. She was holding something in her hand that she was looking at with horror.

"What is that?" Michael asked and waited for the tech to blow up the video to the big screen.

"It's a watch", he heard Veronica say behind him and turned to realize a small crowd had gathered.

"Do you mind?" he asked the people he didn't know and waited for them to walk away.

Link and Veronica were about to turn away too when he told them they could stay. He also allowed Anne, the tech and the President to stay in the room.

"Let it play", Michael said and the screen became animated.

_Sara was huddled in the corner holding the watch that Jane had given her after allowing her a shower. She told her that Paul would be there at 6 p.m. sharp and when the alarm went off on the watch, Sara should be ready for him. _

_She watched the hand of the miniature clock go around and around, pleading with the piece of jewelry. "Slow down…please slow down…" _

_The watch started to beep and Sara screamed and threw it away from her, crying….'no…no…no….I can't…I can't do it again'. The watched sounded excessively loud to Sara and she tried to cover her ears. _

_She turned her head so she didn't have to look at him when Paul entered the room and turned the watch off. Sara uncovered her ears when the sound stopped, but still wouldn't look his way. She made herself as small as possible in the bare corner, quietly sobbing. She felt his presence getting closer. She knew he was kneeling in front of her. _

"_Sara it's time", he said and she looked to see him offering his hand palm up. _

_He waited for Sara to place her small hand in his, hoping today he wouldn't have to threaten her. _

_He thought their first time yesterday had gone really well and they had made progress, but today seemed like a landslide backwards. _

"_Please….I'm begging you….I can't do it again", she cried. _

_That upset him. He didn't expect Sara to be so weak. She was strong…a fighter and that's what drew him to her, yet here she was sobbing like a baby, begging him not to give her the good fucking he knew they both wanted. She had said so yesterday. What's the matter with her? He knew he just had to bring the fight back. If she wanted it rough, he could be rough. _

_He made a motion of wiping a tear off her face very gently, although she still flinched when his hand made contact with her skin. He caught her off guard as he grabbed a fistful of hair and forcefully pulled her head in his direction so she was looking at him. _

_She gasped in pain and surprise and her hands came up on to his wrist trying to pry his grip off of her. _

"_Listen to me" he told her forcefully until she stopped fighting. "Look at me Sara". When she didn't look he pulled harder on her hair. "Look at me!" he yelled. _

_Her eyes made instant contact with his. Seeing the fright in her eyes made him soften just a bit so he returned his voice to a normal, yet demanding tone. "You can and you will. Do you understand me?" She nodded ever so slightly. _

"_Good", he said in approval, releasing her hair and smoothing it back into place. _

"_Now take my hand", he offered it._

_She slowly and gently lifted her hand and placed it softly into his. He stood from his squatted position, pulling her up with him. _

"_Now stop crying", he ordered and watched her try to wipe her eyes clean, sniffling every so often. _

"_Much better" he smiled at her warmly. Sara didn't know why but felt herself calming down. It was like he had approved…she had done something right and had been praised for it. God what was wrong with her? _

_He ran each hand gently down one of her arms, causing a trail of goose bumps along the way, before finally taking her hands in his and raising them both to his lips. He kissed her hands gently, trying to portray that he wasn't so horrible. It was all part of the plan. Before long she would be happy to see him. She would want to be with him. And once he had her there, he'd have to get rid of Jane. Her agenda was different than his. She was damaged. She had never been the same since the company killed their baby and then gave her the operation without anesthesia. _

_All she talked about was having Sara's baby. He could give a shit about the baby…he wanted her. The way she was so loyal to Scofield even when he treated her like a piece of trash, was unbelievably rare. If she could love Michael after everything he had done, then she could learn to love him the same if not more. He just had to get her to realize it. _

_He stopped thinking about what would be and turned to the work he still had to do to get there. He placed her hands upon his chest and slowly let go to see if she'd keep her hands there on her own volition. She did. Choke one up for him. However she wasn't looking at him. That part was crucial. _

_He brought his hand up under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. When he was sure he had her attention he gave his next command. _

"_Remove my shirt". _

_They seemed to have a silent battle of wills with their eyes and he was wondering if she would obey. _

"_Okay, morphine it is", he made a motion to move away from her. The word morphine broke her down and she became possessed trying to save her child. _

"_No", she yelled, grabbing his shirt in her fists. _

"_Then change my mind", he told her giving her the challenge to save herself from the drug. _

_She knew she had to make it good or he was going for the needle. She yanked her hands apart bringing the shirt with them, causing buttons to pop and fly everywhere. She was wild as she pulled the shirt halves out of his jeans, her arms going around his waist pulling the shirt out of the back. _

_She roughly pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders and leaned around him, helping him remove his arms from the garment. Her hands next went to his jeans, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them, before pushing them down his tanned toned legs. She pushed him down onto the bed so he was sitting, before leaning down to remove his shoes, socks and the jeans from his body. _

_She had started crying again, silent tears coursing down her face, but he didn't care. He'd let her get away with it today…she was being a full out tiger and he'd never been harder in his life. _

_He watched her hands sneak up inside her nightgown and come back with panties in hand as she stepped out of them. He was already under the covers and shoving his boxers down, waiting for her to join him. She joined him in seconds, straddling his hips and sinking down onto him, impaling herself on his dick. _

_She cried out in shame and disgust at herself. She sobbed as he gripped her hips and moved her the way he wanted her to move. It didn't take him long at all, until he was grunting and blasting his seed deep inside her. _

"_Jesus Christ Sara…that was fucking hot!" he complimented her before pulling her down onto his chest while she cried and he tried to control his breathing. She wanted to move off of him…to get him out of her, but he held her steadfast. _

"_Relax, he'll come out on his own. Just give him a minute". _

The video cut off then, going black and giving the option of playing it again.

"What the fuck?" Lincoln said out loud to Paul calling his piece a 'him'.

Veronica was crying, letting Lincoln wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"It must have been horrible for her. She's gone through so much for us", She said into Lincoln's broad strong chest. Michael overheard her and felt that much lower.

Out of all of them, she'd been hurt the worst. They tormented her, played games with her head and body, raped her, killed her family, made her choose between impossible choices and she still loved him, or did until his stupid ass comment. Would she ever forgive him? He didn't know but knew he had to try.

Then Veronica turned on Michael.

"How could you have said that to her? Does it look like she wanted it? Really Mike…does it look like she's enjoying herself there? And the way you accused her? We all heard it in your voice and I know she did. You were disgusted!" Lincoln tried to pull Veronica back, but kind of felt the same way.

"Enough V…I'm sure he already feels like shit".

Veronica had one more insult though….the most painful one of all. She got right up in his face and seethed. "You don't deserve her love".

**********************************************

Sara heard a soft knock on her door. "Go away please".

"Sara…its Veronica. May I talk to you?"

Veronica waited, wondering if Sara would let her pass until she heard a soft 'its open'.

Veronica entered the room to see Sara leaning against her headboard, her knees to her chest, holding MJ's bear, her chin resting on top of it.

"I think I ran out of tears", Sara tried to joke.

Veronica came to the bed and sat on the edge near Sara, facing her. "How are you? And don't give me that okay bullshit you give Anne. I know you or I know me and if I were where you are I would not be okay, so tell me how you are really".

Sara gave a slight smile that someone actually cared to call her out on her emotions.

"I feel a lot of everything I guess. I'm sad because I miss my baby. I feel guilty because I let it happen in the first place. I feel disgusted and ashamed that Michael knows what I did while I was with Jane and Paul. I don't know how he knows but he does. And I'm scared… I'm scared he'll never forgive me. All this time he's all I thought about. He's what helped me through the lonely nights and the hours of abuse from Paul and the beatings from Jane when she thought I wanted to be with her husband. He was all I thought about. He kept my head straight or I would have gone insane long ago. And now he knows what I did."

"You did nothing that requires forgiveness Sara. We all saw the video. We know it wasn't your fault."

"What video?" Sara's head snapped up. What did V mean she'd seen it? A look of 'oh shit' came across Veronica's face.

"Don't lie to me Veronica."

"Jane and Paul had a video camera in the room you stayed in. They taped all your "encounters" with Paul and are slowly leaking them onto a web site. That's how Michael knew. The computer tech found it while searching for Kellerman."

Sara felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She was on the internet? Having sex? She threw the bear onto the bed and darted from the room to where the computers were set up.

"Show me the video", she demanded.

"Mrs. Tancredi, does Michael know you want to see this?" the tech asked.

"Look little man. I don't need Michael's permission to do anything in this house. Now SHOW ME THE GOD DAMN VIDEO!"

The tech pulled up the second video showing Sara huddled in the corner. He pressed the play button and she could hear herself crying. She was brought back to that day. She remembered it clearly. She'd never wanted to die more than at that moment right then, having to sit, dressed in lingerie, waiting for Paul to come and rape her.

She watched the whole thing and actually felt like she was back there. That it had just been a cruel dream that she was now in her own home, with Michael and waiting for her baby to come home. She remembered vividly how she felt after each encounter and especially that one when Paul told her not to move and let his package come out on its own. It was the worst feeling in the world. It was bad enough to have him inside her, but for his…manhood…to slowly exit her body…it felt like a slippery slug crawling out of her. And to top it all off, Paul had said how he loved that feeling after she was free from their joining.

She truly wanted to die then. She wanted to take that morphine and pump so much into her that she'd never feel another thing and the only thing that stopped her was the very first flutter of her tiny baby. It had known the exact moment when she needed it the most.

She had spent the rest of the night alone in the bed, her hands held protectively over her stomach, talking to her tiny one. She told her baby story after story about its genius daddy and how she couldn't wait for them to meet.

After the first flutter, she felt instantly connected to her baby and although she cried every time Paul came to her.…she no longer resisted. She couldn't take the chance he would harm her child. And then every night after he left the baby would move the tiniest bit so she would know she wasn't alone.

She came back to the present realizing everyone in the room was staring at her. Waiting her reaction to the video…waiting for her to totally loose it. And she wasn't going to let them down.

"Do you want to see the other one?" the tech asked.

"Do I want to see the other one? You mean there's more? Sure why not? Let's let everyone watch me fuck Paul Kellerman…hell, it's a goddamn party! Where's the popcorn?"

The tech was stunned to say the least along with everyone else in the room. Anne tried to intervene.

"Come with me Sara…we'll go get a drink".

Sara wasn't going to have it.

"What? I thought you wanted to know how I feel. Isn't that your job…to get me to open up to you with my feelings? Well, shit…I gotta make sure you earn your pay right? I feel fucking defective…how's that?"

Sara walked to the kitchen still ranting opening and slamming the fridge.

Anne saw she had an armful of baby bottles. Sara opened the front door but continued to yell.

"I feel useless." She chucked a bottle out the door into the yard.

"I feel used!" Another bottle went flying out the door.

"I feel like I gave up my life for Michael Scofield and what did I get in return? I get made out to be some kind of internet porn queen."

Another bottle flew through the air outside.

"Do you know? Do you have any idea what morphine does to a baby in uterus?" she asked Anne directly.

"Yes Sara I do", Anne replied gently.

"Do you?" she asked the President who remained seated with secret service behind him as Sara started her tirade.

"No, I'm afraid I don't"

"Well I do! My baby would have died! Morphine kills fetuses…it's a goddamn documented fact. This baby…that ironically I know longer have"…she chuckled sarcastically, throwing another bottle.

"This baby was all I had left. I'd lost my father! I lost my job! I lost my friends! I definitely lost Michael and this baby was it! And fucking forgive me if I wanted to be selfish for once and keep it. So yes…I waited in that room. I waited for six o'clock to roll around. I waited for that door to open and when it did I didn't fight him. I laid there every night letting Paul Kellerman fuck me for 4 weeks straight, just so he wouldn't take my child from me.

I cried each time. I was so dry I bled. I never had an orgasm. I listened as he panted and grunted in my ear like a damn pit bull. It was pure agony to go through that every single night, but goddamn it… I had my baby. And the kicker…oh this is good…listen up". Sara's arms were empty now having thrown every bottle onto the yard.

"The best part is the one day that Jane decided I wanted her husband to myself. She thought I was taking him from her because he was "so good in bed". I told her she was wrong. I told her that I wanted nothing more than to get away from them and stop being his playboy bunny. She was so certain that I was trying to steal her man that every day she lashed my back until it bled, so I wouldn't "enjoy" being on my back…that's some sick shit right?

And then what happens? I get away…it was dumb luck, but I got away. This drug addicted agent found me in the basement and said he couldn't leave me there…wow…the agent is a druggie but finds rape immoral….that's classic…our tax dollars hard at work".

"So here I am by myself…trying to make a new life for me and my child when what happens, Paul and Jane come back and steal my baby and you guys can't find him. They tried to mail us a fucking body part for gods sake…I'll never see him again….so here it is…I've had it! I'm done", Sara threw her hands in the air.

"I want each and every one of you out of my house", the people in the house watched stunned as she picked up the computer guys laptop and threw it out the door.

"C'mon pack up your shit and get out!" She picked up a briefcase that was on the floor and threw that out the door.

"Sara, think about your baby", Anne tried….Sara laughed.

"My baby?? He's gone! He's never coming back! I'm the only one who's been through enough shit to know what they are capable of. If you think for one second that they will just say "Okay here he is" then you guys are the most ignorant people I've ever met. Now I'm telling you…GET OUT!" she screamed as loud as she could. It was then that she spotted Michael in the crowd and stormed up to him.

"And you! What else do I have to do to prove myself to you?"

"You don't have to prove yourself", he attempted to stop her rant, but she didn't hear it or ignored it.

"I've tried. I talked to the lawyers when you asked me too. I pleaded with my dad to look into your case and he wound up dead. I left the goddamn infirmary door open for you. I was tortured and still never gave you up! I was drugged at your safe house and you didn't believe me. What does it take for you to realize how much I love you? I'd do anything thing for you Michael. Why can't you see that?"

"I'm sorry", he told her as sincerely as he could, but she wasn't done.

"And do you think for one goddamn minute that I wanted to sleep with him? Do you think I liked it? That I was like "Ooo Paul…you rock my world", she said in a high pitched teeny bopper voice.

"I was pregnant Micheal", she started to cry through her rant at him.

"I was pregnant with your child and he was threatening to take that from me…from us. I couldn't let him. I'm so sorry…I couldn't let him kill our baby no matter how much you hate me now."

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you", Michael began, placing his hand up to her hair and smoothing it down. He tried to give her a reassuring smile and spoke from the heart.

"I love you…so much…I don't know how to put it into words. Everything you just said….everything that has happened to you…you did all that for me…for my family…for us…I'm proud of you, Sara. I hate that you had to go through that, but I don't and will never hate you."

"But I….the video", Sara motioned to where the big computer monitor was located.

"You did what you had to do to save our baby. How could I be mad at that? I said some mean things before and I'm so sorry. I took my anger out on the wrong person. I never meant to hurt you Sara. I never want you to hurt again. I don't know what I did to deserve you and your loyalty. I can't comprehend how you can love me so much as to go through everything that you have".

"It's not as hard as it looks…loving you I mean", she quipped softly.

The crowd chuckled at her joke and that's when she realized they had a large audience. Everyone was still in her house.

"I thought I told you all to get out", she tried to sound mad.

"And prove you right in your feelings about the government? Not a chance", the President joked with her.

"So can we stay?" Michael asked gently.

"Yeah", Sara said softly never taking her eyes off Michael's.

"Good, because I wasn't going anywhere".

Sara smiled, another rare moment for her lately as he pulled her to him in a hug.

******************************************************

Later that evening the computer tech had gotten a new computer since his laptop was currently in pieces on the lawn. He printed out the chat between Michael and Kellerman and brought it to him in the living room, where he was sitting on the couch next to Sara playing cards on the coffee table, with Link and Veronica on the other side.

"Mr. Scofield, I got the printout you requested."

"Great, thanks!" he replied taking the papers and putting his cards face down.

"What's that?" Sara asked gently…also placing her cards down and looking over Michael's shoulder. She'd been a lot more relaxed since her shout out earlier in the day.

"Paul contacted us earlier through a chat. I had them print out our conversation. I don't want to leave you out of anything ever again."

"Thank you", Sara smiled, giving Michael a peck on the cheek.

"It doesn't mean I don't want to protect you though. Are you sure you want to read this?"

"I'm sure".

Sara held the paper and read to herself.

P. Kellerman: _'Hello, Michael. What do you think of my first encounter with Sara? She is one fine woman. I hope you know that'. _

Agent_435: _First encounter? _

P. Kellerman: 'Yes. I've got about 29 more. Should I post them?'

P. Kellerman: _'Something wrong?' _

Agent_435: _'How's MJ?'_

P. Kellerman: _'Wow…are you really letting this go so easily? And I thought you loved her.' _

Agent_435_:'Please…is he okay?'_

P. Kellerman: _'Yes, your bastard baby is fine. So let's talk. Jane and I had him tested since he didn't look anything like me and what do you know…he's not mine…not for lack of trying of course. So we decided we'll give him back…but it will cost you'. _

'Agent_435: _Anything'_,

P. Kellerman: _'Anything? I'm glad you feel that way because I want her'. _

Agent_435_:'Who?_

P. Kellerman: _'Who do you think? You give me Sara and then you get your kid back…simple as that.' _

'_So now you must make a choice Michael. Sara or your child? You can either tell Sara to meet up with me or you can keep this conversation to yourself and I'll let you tell her where to find his body. Up to you. What's your choice?' _

Agent_435:_'I need some time to think'_

P. Kellerman: _'Of course…meet me back here tomorrow same time. Maybe I'll show you another video of how amazing your girl is'_.

The chat ended there and Michael waited for Sara's reaction. When she didn't say anything he asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how much I love you for asking about MJ". Sara looked up into Michael's eyes showing her loving gratitude.

"Actually I can't take credit for that although I would have asked, but Anne took the keyboard from me before I could. Any other thoughts?"

"I'm thinking I don't want to think anymore tonight".

"Fair enough. What do you want to do?"

"Finish this game and then turn in early."

"Actually I was about to fold, so why don't we call it a draw and have a rematch tomorrow?" Link suggested, setting his cards down.

Sara was just about to agree when Anne entered the room to see the two couples.

"Hey guys…the SORT team is here. They want to talk to you about Paul's ultimatum".

"What's the SORT team?" Veronica asked.

"Special Operations Response Team. Can they come in?"

"Sure", Sara replied seeing everyone look at her for approval.

The group watched as 3 men in military fatigues entered the room.

"Ms. Tancredi, I'm Lieutenant Stevens. This is my Captain, Daniels and this is special officer Jenkins. Each man nodded his head in turn when his name was called. Stevens offered his hand for a shake. Sara took it briefly before Stevens moved on to Michael's hand and then went back to business.

"We understand that the subject is demanding you in return for your baby?"

"It's not going to happen", Michael interrupted.

"That's why we are here sir…to see that it doesn't", Captain Daniels replied to Michael.

"When Kellerman contacts you tomorrow I want you to agree to the exchange…find out how he wants to do it and then we can devise a detailed plan. You have to sound believable in the communication…he has to believe you'd be with him just so your baby was here."

"He's not that stupid. He's going to know we're planning something", Sara replied.

"Just make it believable and we'll do the rest. Now these are transmitters. When you dress in the morning, put them everywhere you feel comfortable that he won't look. It will keep us informed of your location at all times".

Sara looked at the small package he had given her and saw half a dozen little black squares. Each one had a miniature blinking red light.

Without so much as a nod goodbye the team was gone.

Sara seemed to close herself off again after the few hours reprieve she had given herself. She was now back to the sulking, scared woman that the group had seen for the last few days.

"I'm going to bed", she said, getting up and walking to her room.

Michael followed shortly after, seeing Sara sitting up on the bed writing something. She was dressed for sleep in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top. He went to the bathroom to change into his pajama bottoms to give Sara some more time alone with whatever she was doing.

When he came out she was still frantically writing like her thoughts were going faster than her pen.

"What are you doing?" he asked sliding next to her into the bed.

"Writing down M.J.'s schedule…his likes and dislikes…things you can do to calm him down…those sorts of things".

"Sara…" Michael tried to quell her fears but again she was in a zone. She suddenly dropped the pen and paper and turned to face Michael.

"Promise me that you'll take care of him. That you'll keep him safe and love him…give him a great life, Michael. Please promise me". She was in tears by the time she finished.

Michael let tears leak from his own eyes as he looked at the frantic, broken woman that he loved so much. He placed his palms on each side of her face, making her look directly into his eyes.

"I promise…but you're going to be right there with us. We are going to raise our son together. Nobody is going to take you from me again, okay?" He tried to portray comfort to her and soon saw her shaking her head in the affirmative.

He wiped her eyes for her, "Let's try to get some sleep all right?"

She nodded as he laid on his back, pulling her to lay beside him. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, hoping it would lull her to sleep. Her fingers traced the lines of ink on his chest that she could barely make out in the dark. She wondered if he would get them removed once this was all over. Or would he keep them as a reminder of everything he had gone through.

She knew he was still awake from the circles his fingers were drawing on her back with the arm she was laying in. His other hand was up behind his head.

"You should be sleeping", she heard lightly.

"So should you", she answered back. They were silent a little longer before she started to talk.

"The second time that Paul…." she let it hang out there, "he forgot the syringe of morphine when he left. I was going to take it…all of it…I wanted to end it and I was going to. I had the syringe in my hand…when the baby moved for the first time. It was like a butterfly tickling my skin on the inside. I knew it was him. And then I couldn't do it. I couldn't take myself out actually feeling him inside me. He saved my life, Michael.

I don't think I could survive it again."

Michael increased his grip in return, hugging her to his body. His eyes closed as a horrible feeling of dread filled him about what he would do if he ever lost Sara for good.

"There's nowhere he won't look". Michael knew she was referring to the transponders and also knew she was right. Kellerman would look everywhere. He would know that Sara was bugged. He wasn't stupid.

He sat up so suddenly Sara startled and though he was hurt. "What? What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. I'll be right back", he smiled happily.

"Where are you…?" before she could get the sentence out he was out the door and back.

1 HOUR LATER

"You're an absolute mastermind", Lincoln told his brother looking at his handiwork. He was upset at first his brother had woken him at three in the morning to go find a drugstore and get supplies but after seeing what he did with them he was in awe of his little brother.

Sara was skeptical at first, but looking at it now, she felt a sense of relief and calm.

She was actually able to get a few hours sleep that night and woke in the morning feeling confident.

She spent the morning in the chat room under the techs screen name and a cup of coffee that Michael kept refreshing for her. Around noon Paul sent a pm to her.

P. Kellerman: Sara?

Agent_435: Yes, it's me.

P. Kellerman: I've missed you. Have you missed me?

Agent_435: Where is my son?

P. Kellerman: He's with Jane right now. He's beautiful Sara.

Agent_435: I know.

P. Kellerman: Has Michael told you my conditions?

Agent_435: Yes.

P. Kellerman: What do you think of my offer?

Agent_435: You know I'd do anything to get my son back.

P. Kellerman: Except you wouldn't be getting him back, per se. We'd be trading you for him. Are you willing to do that?

Agent_435: Why do you even want me? Please Paul, just give me my son back and you can run. You and Jane can go and we won't pursue you. I promise.

P. Kellerman: It's never been about me and Jane and our fear of getting caught. I want you Sara. I had you for awhile and then that damn nosy drug addicted POS had to interfere and ruin our fun.

Agent_435: It wasn't fun for me.

P. Kellerman: You would have learned to be happy. You will still learn to be happy with me. I know you will. So are we going to do this or do I need to tell you where to find his body?

Agent_435: NO! I'll do it. Tell me what you want. How do you want to do the exchange?

P. Kellerman: You'll receive a package in the mail today. A phone will be inside. When you get it, get in your car and start driving. I will call you when I know you're not being followed. Be sure to bring some clothes. See you soon.

P. Kellerman has signed off.

Sara continued to stare at the screen after Paul had signed off. She knew he would get her. She knew this would be her last time in her house. She was going to ask Paul to give her a few minutes with her son before he takes her away; a chance to say goodbye, hold him one more time, and tell him she loves him one last time. She knows Michael will take excellent care of him and has resigned herself to her fate.

The chat was printed out for the SORT team to begin their planning, except they had no way to plan until Paul made his phone call. They wouldn't know anything ahead of time.

"I better go pack a bag", Sara said quietly getting up from her spot and headed to her room. She passed Veronica on the way and asked her to come with her. She agreed.

Veronica folded the clothes as Sara tossed them onto the bed. She soon began to speak.

"V, I need a favor".

"Anything".

"I need you to help Michael raise MJ. Just be there in case he has any trouble. I'm afraid he's not going to know what to do. Would you do that? You and LJ and Lincoln? Would you help Michael raise our son?"

"Of course Sara, but you will be there too. You make it sound as though you won't be coming back."

"I won't be. He's too smart. I know he has this all planned out and he will win this one. I know it. Can you also make sure MJ knows who I am?"

"Sure", Veronica resigns and tries to control the tears on her face. The bag is packed and Sara asks for a moment to change and place the 5 remaining transmitters on her body. She made sure not to put them in private areas since she knew he'd be checking. Hell she'll gladly tell him where they are when he asks, except for the really hidden one of course. She just hopes and prays that he will believe there are only 5 and not 6.

Veronica left the room then after zipping Sara's bag and got stopped by Lincoln when she was in the dining room. He wanted to know why she was crying.

"Sara asked us to help Michael raise MJ. She's certain she won't be coming back to us. How can we send her out as a sacrifice? Hasn't she done enough?"

Lincoln doesn't know what to say so he just hugs his long time girlfriend and reminds himself to have a little faith.

The package arrives before Sara has finished in her room and Michael gets her. She opens the box and sees the phone with a note attached. 'DRIVE' was all it said.

Sara was followed out to her car by a dozen agents, Michael, Lincoln, LJ, Veronica, Anne, and the President. The SORT leader was giving her instructions the whole time. 'Make sure you repeat everything he says so we can hear it'. 'Don't look in the rearview mirror a lot. We will be there.' 'Don't let him take you anywhere secluded'. 'If he asks if you're being followed tell him no'.

She placed her bag on the passenger floor and the phone in the seat next to her. One of the agents was under her car placing a tracking device. Another was bugging the inside of the car with audio wires. Sara made her rounds to her family, hugging each and everyone of them for a long time. When it was Michael's turn she cried. She handed him a packet of papers.

"Everything you need to know about MJ is in there. I also wrote down the safe combination. There's a decent supply of money to get you guys through. The house is paid for. It's yours. Please love him with everything you have and even some more for me."

Michael pulled her tightly to him, joining in her tears. "It's going to be fine. These guys will be with you the whole way. We've got the hidden transponder that he won't be able to find. I'm not loosing you Sara. You are coming home to us. I love you."

"I love you too, Michael. I always will." She gave him one last kiss before getting into her car. She smiled sadly as Michael closed her door and stood away from her car. The agents had cleared a path for her to get out and after a minute pulled out behind her. She didn't know how long she was driving. It seemed like hours before the phone beside her finally rang.

She put it to her ear and waited.

"You're being followed."

It wasn't a question and she knew he knew so she wouldn't try to insult his intelligence and lie. "I know I'm being followed. There's nothing I can do about that".

"Tell them to back up or the kid dies. I know they can hear you talking so say it now".

'Back up or he's going to kill MJ'.

She waited a moment but finally saw the cars fall back until she could barely see them.

"Good, now drive to Tacoma Hall".

"I don't know where Tacoma Hall is", she repeated hoping the agents heard her. She didn't realize that Paul was testing her.

"Classic", he replied in her ear amused.

"What?" she asked.

"Do they think I was born yesterday? Do not repeat another thing I say or I will end it now. Do you understand?"

"Yes", Sara was frightened that he knew every thing they were doing.

"Good, now we're gaining some trust. Do you know where the Beverly building is?"

"Yes". The Beverly building was an old abandoned college that sat up high on a humongous hill overlooking the entire city. There was a long bridge that went over a body of water to get there and that was the only road in or out.

"Alright, when you get close to the bridge tell them that if they follow you across I will see and MJ will go boom. He's currently wired with explosives and all I have to do is push a button."

"Oh my God. How could you do that? He's just a baby!" she cried.

"Focus Sara. FOCUS! As long as everyone complies nothing will happen."

Sara tried to stop the involuntary tears that had found their way down her cheeks yet again.

"Good, now tell them to get Michael in a car and head to the square".

Sara relayed the new information and hoped to God someone was listening.

"Now drive around the square Sara. See that basket under the bench in the center?"

"Yes".

"That's MJ. He is in there. Tell everyone to stay back or I'll blow you both up. You have 2 minutes to go say goodbye. Take the phone with you".

"Thank you. Oh thank you", she cried before relaying the message and then jumping out of her car to the basket. She pulled back the blankets covering the infant. She saw the explosives attached to him.

"Can I hold him or will they go off?" she asked.

"You can pick him up, just don't touch any wires."

Sara placed the phone down and gently picked up her baby. She hugged him to her crying. "My sweet baby….mommy has missed you so much. And I will always miss you. No matter what, I love you. Take care of your daddy and behave for him. I will make my way back to you some day, I promise. I love you, I love you so much", she gave him kisses all over his face and had to smile through her tears as the baby cooed at her while pulling a tiny fistful of her hair.

"Sara!" she heard Kellerman yelling through the phone. "Time to go!"

"One more minute, please", she begged to the phone.

"NOW!"

Sara gently laid her little boy back in the basket and broke hearing him start to cry wondering why mommy was leaving again. She was sobbing as she left him and made herself go back to the car.

"Calm down Sara. It's almost over", she heard Paul trying to soothe in her ear.

"Go around the square and come to Beverly Hall, but make sure you tell them that no one is to come near the bridge. If they do I will blow up the child".

Sara pleaded into the air at the bug that the agents back off as she crossed the bridge in her car. It took another 5 miles of winding road to make her way to the top. She saw Kellerman sitting casually on the front steps, binoculars in hand and holding the phone to his ear. He had the smile of a Cheshire cat. He had something up his sleeve and knew it would work. Whatever it was it caused a deep pit of despair in Sara.

He sat on the steps as Sara parked her car and got out. He then stood to meet her and guided her to the point with the best view. She could see the entire town.

"Look, so predictable", he said, showing her the huge array of vehicles that had gathered near the bridge, waiting for the okay to move ahead.

"We have a few minutes before Michael gets there, so why don't we make this easy and you tell me where the transponders are".

"Transponders?" Sara tried to act confused.

"Don't insult me, Sara. Now unless you prefer for me to look, which I wouldn't mind in the least, you will tell me where they are".

"Okay, you win", Sara began removing the little black squares one by one, until Paul had all 5 in his hand. He kept his hand open though as if waiting for more.

"What? That's it", she tried to tell him.

"Sara….really…do you think I was born yesterday. These things come in a pack of 6. You've given me 5. Do the math".

"That's all. There were only 5."

"Okay…time for baby to go boom boom", Paul said grabbing for the remote detonator.

"No!" Sara cried trying to take the remote. He held it above his head and knew she would never reach it, but it was fun to watch her try.

"Then tell me where the other one is", he yelled at her. She hung her head crying in defeat.

"So there is one more. Damn I'm good. Give it to me".

"I can't" she continued to cry.

"I don't think you realize how far I'm willing to take this Sara. Either give it to me or I will wait until Michael picks up the baby and I will blow them both to smithereens while you watch."

"I can't give it to you because I can't get to it", she sobbed.

"Fine, show me where it is and I'll get it". She slowly placed her hands of the rock wall that was in front of her and bent over slightly. She used one hand to pull the back of her shirt up a bit and pointed to one of her scars.

"There is nothing here", he said, looking at the area.

"It's inside", she whispered.

"What?" he asked not sure if he heard her correctly.

"It's inside", she answered much louder this time.

"That's against protocol. The unit would not cut you open to place one inside you".

"Michael did it for me", she replied.

"That's ingenious!" he exclaimed in awe of the mind of Michael Scofield.

"Well, we'll just have to get that one out later. But don't worry they can't follow us where we're going".

Sara had to wonder exactly where they were going. The only road out was surrounded by FBI.

"Here. Take a look so you can have some closure and then its time to go". Paul handed her his binoculars and she watched as Michael entered the square and retrieved their baby from the basket. She smiled as she saw Michael lay eyes on their son for the first time. He looked so happy and utterly amazed. She watched as some agents surrounded them and an explosives expert was brought in to remove the bomb. Soon it was off her son and she watched as Michael and MJ were ushered back to a waiting van.

Paul attempted to take the binoculars from her saying he'd kept his part of the deal and now it was time to go. "Please…let me stay with them. I won't ever be happy with you. The memories will always be with me and it hurts so much. If you love me then let me be happy", she cried.

"You will be happy with me. And the pain will be gone as soon as you wake up". She was confused by that statement for just a moment until she saw Paul's arm pull her to him and the other pressed the white cloth doused in chloroform to her face.

"When you wake up you won't remember anything related to Michael Scofield. Now sleep my angel". Her last focused vision was of a helicopter landing quickly a few feet from them.

She fought against the chemical as long as she could but he was just too strong. She kicked and scratched but found herself succumbing to the darkness that was beckoning her.

MICHAEL

Michael looked in awe at the tiny creature he and Sara had produced. He was absolutely perfect. He had blue eyes just like him and a perfect little nose like Sara's. He smiled as the baby took hold of his fingers as Sara said he liked to do and cooed.

"I'm your Daddy little one. I'm going to take care of you and keep you safe from now on. As soon as we get mommy back today we're going to be a complete happy family."

It was then that Michael heard the commotion over the radio that was in the van.

'MOVE IN! MOVE IN!'

'What the hell is that?'

'SHIT!'

'We're losing them!'

'They're gone sir. He brought in a helicopter. They were gone before we even got close'.

Michael felt his heart drop to his toes. She had warned him. She knew it would happen and they had still sent her out to slaughter. She was gone.

Michael held his son close and tried to soothe them both with a lullaby his mom had once sung to him. It seemed to work and the baby had drifted off before the van had arrived back to Sara's.

Michael entered the house to a crowd of clapping that he had the baby. MJ opened his eyes for a moment but soon went right back to sleep. Veronica and Lincoln came forward, Veronica begging to hold her nephew.

Michael passed him off to her gently as she oohed and ahhed over the infant.

"Congrats man!" Lincoln clapped his brother on the back.

LJ came forward then and asked, "Where's Sara?"

It was only then that his family realized something was wrong. She wouldn't have left her baby's side for a moment if she were there.

"She's gone", Michael finally broke down completely. Sobbing as his brother held him tightly. He didn't care how it looked. He had just lost his heart and she had known it would happen. She had told him she didn't know if she could live through it again and he had sent her straight to the monster that occupied her nightmares.


End file.
